Hearing Voices
by Whitewolfffy
Summary: When Ichigo gets bitten by a mind-controlling Chimera, Kisshu tries to extract the poison, effectively comsuming a mixture of Ichigo's blood with it. When they both wake up in the morning, they realize that some sort of mind connection has been made.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters. The ideas inside of this storyline, however, are mine completely. :D**

**Longer Summary: Ichigo has problems – big problems. While battling a mind-controlling Chimera Animal, she gets bitten. Kisshu tries to extract the poison, effectively consuming a mixture of Ichigo's blood as well. When both wake up the next morning, realizing that some sort of mind connection has been made between them, can the two possibly survive living inside the other's head? Will a cure be found, either? Ichigo thought hearing voices was bad, but hearing Kisshu's is becoming bothersome.**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

~**Chapter One~**

The sound of footsteps echoed on the pavement. It was dark, the street lights sending flickers along the concrete. The night was cool, or as cool as it could get in the spring. Ichigo fingered her skirt, sighing heavily. She had had a busy day, working at Café Mew Mew.

Ryou had worked her harder than ever, barking orders at her every few minutes. For all the good things Ryou was – which were a small list – none of them were 'lenient'. Sometimes she wished she could shove _him_ in a maid costume and order people around. Unfortunately, it didn't look like it was a near possibility.

Working there wasn't all that bad, though. Sometimes Akasaka-sama would give her cake for her efforts. She got to spend tons of time with her friends, and they were able to wear cute outfits! It grew tiring after a while, that was a fact. Ichigo tended to get mad at Mint quite often, and Pudding was always causing trouble around the place. A lot of the times when Aoyama had asked her out on a date, she had to refuse because of the Café. It was very stressful.

_Aoyama…_

Ichigo was glad he couldn't hear her thoughts. If so, would he think badly of her for getting mad at something she should be grateful for? She sighed again, her eyes softening at the thought of the boy.

She grumbled to no one in particular, shuffling along. Walking home was a pain when it was dark. She was musing on this when Masha began flailing around on her key-chain. His little wings beat the air frantically, the tiny voice shrill with warning.

"Aliens! Aliens!"

The girl blinked with surprise, "At this time of night?"

The distant sound of crashing confirmed Masha's prediction. Ichigo shook her head, pulling out her power pendant. It was late, and she was tired. This would have to be quick. After the transformation was over, she ran for the forest.

The damage wasn't too bad – yet. Benches were broken, trees fallen, but otherwise there wasn't much damage. The creature looked odd, as usual. Its long legs were crossed, arms in a meditating gesture. The turban on its head was a bright red, an unnerving blue eye etched into the center. Creepy turquoise eyes settled on her, narrowing to slits.

"Mew Ichigo! I was hoping Pudding would come, but I suppose you'll do."

Looking up, she found the source of the childish voice. Tart grinned down at her, eyes lit with excitement. He looked immensely pleases with himself, so she assumed he was here alone.

"For the Earth's future, I'll be of service – Nyaa!"

Tart rolled his eyes briefly, pointing down at the creature, "I warn you, not because I care but because I know someone who does. This is a mind-controlling Chimera Animal! So, you might want to call for back-up."

Ichigo shook her head, eyeing the creature.

"This isn't going to take long."

The alien child scowled at her. After a moment, he shrugged and teleported into a nearby tree.

"Attack!" the boy hollered.

The Chimera Animal followed suit, the creepy blue eyes widening impossibly. Ichigo let out a screech, pain rippling through her head. The creature didn't blink, staring intently at her. The pain didn't stop either, and she was starting to get a headache.

_No, I can't let this happen. C'mon, cat DNA! Give me some strength!_

"Are you so sure about fighting alone _now_?" Tart laughed.

Ichigo let out a small growl, crouching. Her hands were firmly pushed against her ears, trying to cut off the painful waves that were throbbing on the _inside_ of her mind. It took a lot of willpower to remove them, and once she did, the pain didn't lessen or strengthen. Ichigo pushed against the ground, launching herself into the air. Her eyes were watering, the pain making her head ache and protest.

_Submit to me. Submit to me._

Why was there a voice speaking in her head? Ichigo glared hotly at the creature, pulling out her Strawberry Bell. Before she could make another move, Tart yelled out an order. The pain in her head made it impossible to hear what he said, for the only sound audible was the pounding pulse in her ears.

She realized, with despair, that he had ordered the Chimera to strengthen its assault. Ichigo cried out in agony, feeling as if her mind was splitting in two. She fell, the Strawberry Bell thumping onto the ground below. She must have dropped it only two seconds ago.

Where was the Blue Knight when she needed him?

_Perhaps he is asleep…_

Ichigo could feel something trickling down her neck. It was warm, a sticky substance. The realization of what it was made the tears spill down her cheeks.

_I'm bleeding from my ears, because it is so bad. I'm going to die…I'm going to die…_

A presence made itself known, though she was sure it had been there all along. It crept through her thoughts like liquid, silent and fluid in movements. The pain was incredible, an awesome thing that was holding her under. She felt like she was drowning, gasping for relief but being denied and shoved down further.

_Submit to me, Mew Ichigo. Submit to me…_

A sharp pain, one that felt foreign since it was physically inflicted, bit into her wrist. If she thought that the mental pain was excruciating, this new type made it look tiny. Fire licked along her arm, causing a scream to rip from her lungs. Life wasn't real. If where she was before this pain had even existed, it had been a dream. Nothing felt as real as this merciless fire. It burned a path along her arm, a slow torture.

Ichigo could feel her body going limp. She realized, with surprise, that she was going unconscious. She waited for the impact, the feel of the ground that she would surely descend upon. Instead, it never came. Something strong and firm suddenly caught her, cradling her body. She could hear a voice, though it was distant through the layers of pure torture that racked her head.

"What have you done to her?" A boy's voice screamed.

He sounded familiar, his voice smooth and infuriated.

"I didn't do _anything_, Kisshu! It was the Chimera Animal!"

In the back of her mind, she could still faintly hear the other voice. The one that had urged her to submit from before. The boy's voice continued, though it was growing fainter with every passing second.

"Damn your Chimera Animal! Look at her! She looks like she's going to pass out at any moment."

There was silence, and wind whipped around her body. She felt as if she was flying, though that was impossible. Maybe she was dying. If so, this feeling was incredibly over-rated. People made too much of a big deal over death if this was it. No, death was sweet. It was welcoming and a pure comfort. It would relieve this sea of flames that she was drowning it, soothe and rub away all her burns. Yes, death was a _good_ thing.

"Tart, I'm going to beat the _shit_ out of you!"

The voice continued ranting, and within moments she felt something wet on her wrist. The outside was cool, making her wrist throb in protest, and the inside was hot. It enveloped her wrist, tenderly pulling at it. No, it was _sucking_ at it.

The inner voice had stopped, going silent. The presence was gone, too. The warmth urged the blood out of her wrist, and absently Ichigo wondered if it was burning the person who was pulling her blood out. Surely, they could feel the flames that had engulfed the inside of her skin.

Ichigo didn't realize she had been making noise until her throat grew dry and raw. She must have been screaming pretty loudly, because the boy holding her was murmuring comforting words to her.

"It's alright, Ichigo. Don't worry; I'm drawing the poison out. It won't effect my body, so don't worry. Please don't cry, my kitten."

The girl gasped inwardly, relief leisurely crawling through her veins. The flames were being extinguished, leaving only an aching throb in her body. The pain in her mind had stopped minutes ago, but she must have not noticed from the excruciating feelings that the burning had made her suffer.

"Kisshu, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to kill her." Another voice sobbed.

The boy, Kisshu, was silent, probably ignoring the other. The hot wetness disappeared from her wrist, and Ichigo whimpered in protest. She felt weak, so weak. The darkness was threatening to take her now, but it didn't seem to hold such an ominous aura about it. She could feel her surroundings disappearing, her senses. Before unconscious pulled her into its web, she faintly heard the boy's voice.

"Sweet dreams, my kitten."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so in this chapter I added a WHOLE lot more. Toward the end I decided to write some stuff from Kisshu's point of view, but to be honest, I don't think that'll happen again. We'll see, but 98% of the story is going to be from Ichigo's point of view most definitely. Anyway, tell me what you think and if anything needs correcting! Ja ne~**

**Whitewolfffy~**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter Two~**

The first thing Ichigo noticed was the warmth. It was very comforting, and she was lying on something soft and cushy. She opened her eyes slowly, blinking several times at the assault from the light streaming into the room. It flooded over the space, sending warmth radiating throughout Ichigo's body. Her head ached, like a sore muscle would after a previous day of hard work. She lay there for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling as her memories returned one by one.

When the last one arrived, she jolted up in the bed.

Ichigo glanced down at her wrist, raising an eyebrow as she looked at it. There were two puncture wounds, where fangs must have pierced the skin. They were healing awfully fast, though.

_Or I have been sleeping for quite a few days._

The girl pursed her lips, trying to remember the details. There was a Chimera Animal, and it had been mind-controlling. It had put her into a world of mental anguish, and then suddenly a boy appeared and saved her. No, he wasn't just a boy.

_Kisshu…_

Wait, Kisshu had saved her? Why on earth would he do that? Sure, he had made it clear on more than one occasion that she was his toy, and no one else could have her. But still, why would he care if she died?

Ichigo jumped at the sound of a door opening. Akasaka walked in, a smile lighting his handsome features when he saw Ichigo awake.

"Are you feeling better?"

She nodded quietly, her eyes darting to the tray in his hands.

"I've brought you some pain reliever for your head, and some food."

Ichigo offered a grateful smile as her stomach rumbled its own opinion, "Thank you."

Akasaka set the tray on the table beside the bed. Ichigo looked around, for the first time realizing where she was. She appeared to be in a spare guest room in Café Mew Mew. The blanket she had on her body was pink, little strawberries decorating it. The rest of the room appeared to be themed around sweets and cakes. Considering the Akasaka designed the place, she wasn't surprised.

"Lettuce stopped by your house to get your blanket. Your mother currently believes you spent the night at Mint's house for an all-girl sleepover."

Ichigo could feel her cheeks heat up. Her mother would have probably been sick with worry. She would have to remember to thank Lettuce later.

"How did I get here?"

Akasaka paused in the middle of taking a pill out of a bottle. When his eyes met hers, they looked sad.

"You were hurt very badly. Kisshu brought you here, not wanting to raise any problems from your family by taking you back to your own house. He also knew that they wouldn't know how to treat you. He explained what happened, assuring us that he already killed the creature. After that, he left."

Ichigo swallowed, "What exactly did you treat me for?"

"You don't remember?"

The girl shook her head, red hair bouncing. Akasaka sighed, running a hand through his hair. It seemed that he was trying to think of the best way to approach the topic.

"You were bitten, Ichigo. The creature's bite was poisonous, and Kisshu said that the original soul had belonged to a psychic – hence the ability to control the mind. Kisshu had extracted quite a lethal dosage before he brought you here, so we were able to save you from the remnants."

"Is he alright?"

She surprised herself at her own concern. She wasn't able to help it, though, considering that he had saved her life. Ichigo was a little worried about him.

"_Don't worry, it doesn't affect my body."_

Well, perhaps he was alright. He wasn't built the same way she was, even with his immune system. So, there was probably a good chance he was fine.

"Yes, he is fine. His species isn't easily affected by poisons, Ichigo. Now, take this pill."

Ichigo nodded, swallowing the pill and chasing it down with some water. She felt much better, but her body was still extremely weak. Not even a moment later, the room's door opened. The Mews walked inside, all looking worried.

"Ichigo onee-chan is awake!" cried Pudding.

Lettuce smiled softly, her hands clasped in front of her. Zakuro didn't seem to really care either way, and she only nodded her acknowledgement. Mint was the only one that looked truly annoyed. A scowl was on her small pink lips, and she looked like she wanted to yell.

"Ichigo, you baka! How dare you make us worry like that?"

The leader of the group smiled from her spot on the bed. Mint never changed, but she was glad that the girl showed her concern in her own unique way. Lettuce and Pudding rushed over to the bed, throwing their arms around their friend in a big hug.

"Is Ichigo feeling better?"

Pudding's eyes were impossibly wide, full of worry and concern.

"I feel much better! Don't worry about me."

Ryou opened the door, pausing at the entryway, "Ichigo, your boyfriend called."

Ichigo could feel her face flush.

"Aoyama-kun! I can't believe I forgot about him! I'll stop by his house on my way home."

Now that she thought of it, her parents were probably expecting her back this morning. Without another word, she pulled herself out of bed. Pudding and Lettuce made concerned protests, only to be reassured by the energy that boiled in Ichigo's veins. She was excited now, her headache disappearing slowly. The prospect of seeing Aoyama-kun was more than stimulating to her legs, and she suddenly felt the urge to run.

"Thank you so much, Akasaka-senpai!"

The older male pursed his lips, "Ichigo, be careful! Running isn't a good idea. Your body is still weak, after all…"

Ichigo ignored his words, hugging him briefly, before turning to hug her friends. In only moments, she was running out the door.

"Well, isn't she rather energetic for someone that just recovered from poison?" Mint huffed.

"Onee-chan is excited about getting kisses from her squishy-friend!" responded Pudding.

Ryou rolled his eyes, "They are called 'boyfriends', not 'squishy-friends'."

"I like saying it my own way, Ryou-sama! It sounds so much better!"

* * *

Ichigo could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Her feet flew over the concrete, acting out of memory. The familiar fluttering feeling bubbled in her stomach.

"Aoyama-kun!"

Just the sound of his name made her grin, pumping her legs harder. She was almost there. Ichigo could see the house toward the end of the block. Her lungs protested from the exertion, but she refused to stop. She was so close, and just the image of Aoyama's face in her mind allowed her to finish the final twenty-foot distance.

Ichigo stopped outside the gate, panting hard. Her chest heaved a silent punishment for running so long. On top of that, the weak feeling was starting to come back to her.

"_Ichigo, be careful! Running isn't a good idea. You're body is still weak, after all…"_

The Mew leader sighed inwardly. In her excited haste, she had completely forgotten the warning. After a moment of recovered breathing, a smile grew on her face. Ichigo opened the gate, walking up the path to the porch. She didn't have to wait long, though. After only one ring of the doorbell, the entryway flew open.

Aoyama blinked for a moment, a warm smile growing on his lips.

"Ichigo! I was hoping you'd stop by today."

Heat flooded her cheeks, making her stutter, "You w-were wanting m-me to stop by?"

Aoyama's smile turned nervous, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, yes, I was actually going to ask you something."

Ichigo could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest. Was it possibly a date? A date! Oh, the thought was a torturous thing, dangling over her head like a delicious cake out of reach. She couldn't exactly blurt it out, though. It would sound extremely presumptuous, not to mention expectantly eager.

"I have two tickets to the Zoo for this Friday. Would you…like to go with me?"

A little bubble of happiness burst inside of her head, popping almost audibly. She let out a squeal inwardly, the urge to hop up and down overwhelming. A date! The cake was in her hands now, urging her to take a bite of the superb delicacy. Aoyama had invited her to the Zoo! She didn't realize that she hadn't answered until she realized that the boy was staring at her expectantly. She had been extremely too caught up in her own mental celebrations.

"I would love to, Aoyama-kun!"

The boy grinned widely, his brown eyes lit with a new emotion.

"That is great! I'll see you then," Aoyama paused, "Unless, would you like to come in?"

Ichigo shook her head sadly, "No, I must get home. My parents will be worried if I stay out any longer."

Aoyama nodded in understanding, his eyes softening.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, then. Good bye, Ichigo."

"Good bye!"

Ichigo hopped down the steps, a new spark in her feet. A date! The thought was wonderful!

**

* * *

**

Kisshu

He woke up to a throbbing ache. It pulsed in his head, causing the alien to groan in confusion and protest. No, it was way too early to wake up yet. Humans were the only ones that got headaches, so why was his head throbbing?

Kisshu pulled himself up into a sitting position in his bed. The sudden movements made his vision spin, blurring his surroundings. The pulsing in his head didn't cease, and the alien boy squinted to look around.

"_Unless, would you like to come in?"_

Kisshu jumped at the foreign voice, his golden eyes flashing as they flew open. There was a brief silence, and after a second he wondered if he had imagined it.

"_No, I must get home. My parents will be worried if I stay out any longer."_

This second voice was familiar, causing his heart to stutter. This was odd, and most definitely confusing. Why would he be hearing Ichigo's voice in his head? Kisshu mused on this, finally concluding after a minute or two that he had imagined it.

"That's what I get for spending too much time thinking about her." He murmured to no one in particular, lying back against the forest green pillows.

Kisshu closed his eyes once more, determined to resume his peaceful slumber. He had only begun to drift off again when something brushed against his consciousness. It was an odd feeling, causing him to jerk. There was no way to explain what it felt like.

The feeling, no, the _presence_ slowly began to grow stronger in his head. It was like a leaf surfacing in a pool, rising up until it rested as a current resident in his own consciousness. Kisshu furrowed his brow in confusion.

He could _feel_ the presence. Not in a physical sense, but in a deeper level of touch. It was the light caress of the wind against one's cheek, not there in a physical form, but strong and ever so present. Kisshu didn't make any actions, too astonished and curious to do anything.

Quite suddenly, thoughts began to flood into his mind. The completely peculiar thing was that they didn't belong to him. It was like he was reading them off of a chat room's messenger. They had their own essence, their own mark that stated clearly that they didn't belong to him.

_~ I wonder if the Zoo has haunted houses. I certainly hope not! That last incident in the haunted house was completely embarrassing! I hope Aoyama-kun doesn't like scary things too much. ~_

Kisshu practically flew off his bed in surprise. His body hit the floor with a loud 'thump', causing a yelp to escape his lips. Ichigo! He could hear her voice! But it was so odd, considering that he hadn't even tried. Besides, his imagination would never be vulgar enough to mention that brat's name. The idiot that Ichigo followed like a puppy – erm, kitten – wasn't even a name in his personal dictionary. He made it his personal goal to make sure it wasn't.

Still, he could _hear_ her! The weird thing was that it came from the _inside_ of his head.

_~ There better be no Chimera Animals on Friday, or so help me, I'll rip them to shreds! I refuse to let that Kisshu ruin my date __**again**__! ~_

Kisshu scowled.

_[ I resent that! My reasons were utterly valid. That damn idiot just ran off, anyway! ]_

The alien boy jumped from his spot on the floor from the sound of a mental gasp. She had heard him! He didn't understand what was going on, but for some unfathomable reason, he could hear Ichigo.

Apparently, she could also hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovelies! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I'm pretty busy with my other stories. Here is the third chapter, though. Let me know what you think, and thanks for the great reviews! They truly inspire me and keep me going. I'll try to update faster! Ja ne~ =(^.^)=**

**Whitewolfffy~**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter Three~**

Ichigo froze mid-walk.

_[ I resent that! My reasons were utterly valid. That damn idiot just ran off, anyway! ]_

The girl jumped, a gasp breaking from her lungs. Kisshu! What on earth was going on? Ichigo wasn't the type to support delusions mentally, but the voice that came from her head sounded _very_ real. This didn't make any sense, and she didn't know how to handle whatever it was, but the voice belonged to Kisshu!

_~ Where did __**his**__ voice come from? Ugh, I hope I'm not having hallucinations. ~_

There was no answer, and Ichigo breathed out in relief. How odd that had been! She smiled softly to herself after a moment, her mind drifting back to Aoyama-kun.

_[ That is disgusting. Your thoughts about him are just as enjoyable as getting run over. Roadkill is not appetizing, so I hear. ]_

Ichigo let out a screech, her hands flying up to cover her ears. What was going on? Kisshu's voice didn't seem to stop after that.

_[ Seriously, you could spend your time thinking about way more productive things! Like, oh…me? ] _

_~ You __**wish**__! Ugh, now I'm responding. What the heck is wrong with me? ~_

The girl let out a frustrated growl, setting her jaw. Whatever stupid thing her mind was experiencing as an after-effect from the poison, she wasn't going to let herself play along. Kisshu was irritating enough without being a box radio in her brain. The disturbing and curious thing was, though, _whose _voice was in her head. She didn't understand! If her brain would conjure up voices in her head, wouldn't it be Aoyama?

_[ There you go again. Will you __**please**__ think of something else? Anything else! ]_

_~ Okay, if this is a joke, I want to know now. If I was to choose out of a long list of people to occupy my brain, you would be at the very bottom of my list. So, the theory that my imagination is making this up is not likely, because I definitely wouldn't choose you. Unless…well, unless this is a nightmare… ~_

There was a pause, and for a single moment Ichigo doubted. Any hopes were dashed away, though, as the silky voice returned.

_[ Denial doesn't suit you, I think. You and I both know this isn't a nightmare. I'm not exactly sure what is going on, but this is definitely happening. If anyone has the right to complain, though, it's me! I got woke up to the sound of inappropriate and gag-worthy cooing over that stupid human boy. ]_

_~ Oh, shut up! My thoughts are not inappropriate __**and**__ Aoyama-kun is not stupid!_

Kisshu sighed mentally, and Ichigo was surprised she could hear it. It sounded like she was talking to him on a telephone.

_[ If you spent more time with me, little kitty, they would be. I'm going to go talk to Pai about this, so don't miss me for too long. ]_

Ichigo rolled her eyes, turning around. Well, she wasn't surprised that some people didn't change. Kisshu, of all of them, was the least likely to do so. She'd have to call her parents from the Café to tell them she'd be late. Talking to Akasaka was the smartest thing to do right now and preferably before Kisshu returned to annoy her.

She practically ran back to the Café, ignoring the silent screams from her muscles. When she finally got there, she was huffing and wheezing again. Ichigo stumbled through the doors, her legs feeling like Jell-O. It appeared that everyone was gone already, or in the kitchen talking. She wasn't surprised, though, considering that that's what they did before the place opened.

She was about to collapse on a nearby chair, when suddenly a smooth voice addressed her.

"What are you doing back here?" Ryou blinked, his arms behind his head in an arc.

Ichigo sighed heavily, "I came back to talk to Akasaka-san. I've found another side-effect from the poison."

Ryou raised an eyebrow, his blue eyes thoughtful.

"He's in the basement, and he just finished talking to Zakuro about something. You can go ahead and go in there."

The girl offered a grateful smile, standing on shaky legs from the running. Ryou watched quietly as Ichigo ran toward the staircase. The halls were silent, oddly so. She was used to the chatter of customers, but then again, she had never been there so early in the day. Her footsteps left audible marks, the tapping of shoes alerting Akasaka that someone was approaching his lab.

Akasaka looked up as the door opened, and if he was surprised at all, it was only because of whom the guest was.

"Ichigo! What are you doing back here?"

Ichigo puffed out a few breaths, steadying herself by leaning against the door.

"Akasaka-san, there is something wrong with me!"

The older male raised an eyebrow, "Apparently. Didn't I tell you not to run?"

Ichigo shook her head, walking toward him. It appeared he was doing some sort of research with DNA again.

"No, Akasaka-san! I mean it! Something weird is going on with my head, and either I'm hallucinating or there better be a cure."

"Just tell me what it is, and I'm sure I'll be able to help you."

Ichigo sat down in his computer chair, her legs rewarding her with sweet relief. Akasaka watched her curiously. So, she began her explanation. Ichigo was only vaguely aware of the tall and lanky blond by the door, but she ignored his presence, continuing with her story. The older male listened intently, eyes widening toward the end. When she was finished, Akasaka looked like he had just discovered a pink and purple elephant. He was fascinated.

"So, you can basically hear his voice _in_ you head?"

Ichigo nodded, "It sounds like he is on the telephone or a radio."

The eldest café member mumbled a few things to himself, leaning against the table. It was evident that he was just as shocked at this information as she had been and even more so considering that he didn't look too knowledgeable at the moment. She didn't regret telling him, though. If anything, Akasaka-senpai was the perfect person to tell this sort of information to.

"Is there any way to cure it?" She blurted after a moment of silence.

The boy shook his head, "Ichigo, I don't know of any way to. This sort of thing hasn't happened before, so I'm not sure how to handle it. I'll look into it further, but if there is nothing I can do, you might just have to wait for this 'connection' to die off on its own."

Ichigo could feel her heart sink a little. What if it didn't go away on its own? Would she be stuck with Kisshu's voice in her head for the rest of her life? It would certainly make spending time with Aoyama difficult.

"Thank you, Akasaka-sama." She murmured, standing and exiting the room quietly.

She passed Ryou without a word, in the corners of her own mind. Blue eyes followed her down the hall as she started up the staircase.

* * *

Ichigo walked home in deep thought, nervously fidgeting and biting her bottom lip. This was too much to handle after a near-death experience. She couldn't even manage to pull-off a fake smile when she walked into her house. Her mother seized her in a warm hug, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Welcome home, sweet heart! Did you have fun?"

Ichigo swallowed, jerking her head in a nod when her mother pulled back to look at her. It didn't do much good, though. The older woman scrutinized the girl's face, searching for signs of a problem. She was met with a blank expression.

"Yes, I did. Akasaka-sama provided the food, too."

She refused to lie to her mother, and leaving out details was the way to avoid it.

"That is nice, dear. Speaking of food, I'm cooking some salmon for tonight! We ran out of sauce for the rice, so your father ran out to get some. I know how much you love decorating your food."

Ichigo nodded, starting to feel uncomfortable standing in one place. The urge to go to her room was nagging at her, like a finger poking her in the back. Her mother paused, her expression turning solemn.

"Ichigo, you do realize that you can tell me _anything_, right?"

She simply nodded.

"If it is about Aoyama-kun…"

"No, mom. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from all of the stuff we did."

The woman pursed her lips, and for a moment it appeared she was going to say more. Instead, she quietly nodded, turning to walk to the kitchen. Ichigo felt a twinge of guilt.

"Mom?"

Her mother paused mid-step, looking over her shoulder.

"Thanks for everything. I love you."

The older woman smiled softly, and after a few seconds she went into the kitchen. Ichigo practically ran up the stairs two at a time, pushing her door open and closing it in a rush. She locked the door, throwing herself onto the bed. She felt mentally tired from all of the thinking, and she was waiting with unease for Kisshu's voice to return. She knew he would, and she was both nervous and expectant of it. Akasaka confirmed it to be true, and if Kisshu really did share a mental connection with her, then she needed to know what Pai had told him. Certainly the aliens would know more about these things.

She turned over onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Her room was cool, thanks to the fan swishing quietly overhead. The slight breeze ruffled her bangs, caressing her cheeks and emitting a comfortable effect. Ichigo sighed softly. She closed her eyes, ignoring the fact that she should be waiting for Kisshu, if not trying to reach him.

Instead, she focused on the sounds and feelings around her. It helped calm down her nerves, and she needed to clear her head. Strawberries speckled the bed under her, and each one was fuzzy against the smooth surface of the sheet. The swishing of the fan became louder once she paid attention to it, and suddenly she was more than aware of sounds and touch. All of her senses seemed to heighten once she relaxed, and now she could smell things, too.

She could faintly smell fish with a touch of lemon, and she assumed it was the food cooking downstairs. Chocolate and sweets wafted strongly across her nose, and it took her a moment to realize it was her own clothes she smelled. Sleeping at the café caused her own clothes to pick up the surrounding scents, though she wasn't about to complain. She could even detect her own berry shampoo from her hair.

There was another foreign scent, though. It was a mixture between cinnamon and a clean breeze. The smell was bold, though faintly familiar. For some unexplainable reason it caused her heart to pound, and she jolted up in her bed. Ichigo looked around her room, searching for the odd scent. It wasn't until she glanced in the mirror across from her bed that she yelped in surprise.

Two fuzzy appendages twitched atop her head, midnight ears that picked up the slightest sound. She blushed in surprise, and almost in response, a sleek black tail curled around her waist. Ichigo's hands flew to her hair, and the ears flattened as if in fear. She gulped audibly, staring at the mirror in confusion. This was something rather odd and new. They had only ever come out while she was thinking about Aoyama-kun, though she definitely hadn't been.

_[ Hey, little kitty. ]_

Ichigo yipped in surprise, falling forward. Her body connected with the floor in a 'thud', and she hoped silently that her mother hadn't heard it from downstairs.

_~ What do you want? ~_

_[ It's nice to hear from you, too, my dear. I talked to Pai, and he had a bit of information. ]_

Ichigo jerked to her feet, her eyes wide.

_~ Was there anything significant in his words? ~_

Kisshu paused, as if sifting through his prior conversation.

_[ He said that he had heard of this before. It is often called 'Mental Vinculum'. It means in one of your human languages – Latin? – something like 'Mental Bond'. ]_

Ichigo bit her bottom lip.

_~ Is it curable? ~_

He chuckled.

_[ This isn't a disease, kitten. Let me try to explain it in a way that humans would understand. Have you ever heard of something called a 'walkie-talkie'? There are different frequencies and channels on one. If you leave your frequency open, then whoever is on the same channel can hear you. This new 'connection' between our brains, is like two walkie-talkie devices. I can hear you think to yourself, and in turn, you can hear my thoughts. It is pretty complex, if I'm correct. ]_

_~ If this is like walkie-talkie systems, though, then can't I turn mine off? ~_

Kisshu paused, and for a moment she could almost _feel_ his amusement.

_[ No, Ichigo. You can't turn this off. ] _

_~ If Pai has heard of this before, then can't it be fixed? ~_

_[ Kitten, the last people to go through something like this died two hundred years ago on our planet. It wasn't fixed, and neither of them put much effort into fixing it, either. ]_

_~ Why not? Wasn't it a miserable situation? ~_

_[ They were paired together. Mates. A couple. Whatever you call it here on Earth. They didn't seem to mind having it, and it wasn't an 'issue'. ]_

Ichigo's heart fell. This was the second time today that she had been told that. There was no way to cure this?

_~ Wait, they didn't make an effort into fixing it, right? So, maybe there __**is**__ a way, and they just didn't try to find it! ~_

_[ Maybe, but don't cough a fur-ball over it. Pai will look into it, and I bet your research human will, too. ]_

The girl crossed her arms over her chest. This wasn't looking promising at all. Ichigo was never the patient type, and waiting for something to happen was going to drive her crazy. Not to mention the fact that she had a date with Aoyama-kun this Friday, and having Kisshu in her head wasn't a very exciting prospect. She couldn't cancel on him, though. Aoyama-kun might get angry with her. She had already cancelled every date available for the last two weeks due to work at the café. What would be her excuse if she didn't have work to do?

_I will go on the date. Everything will be fine. Kisshu can't exactly ruin my time with Aoyama mentally, right? No, he most definitely can't!_

She felt a little better from her reasoning.

_[ You __**do**__ realize that I can still hear you, don't you? ]_

_While I'm at it, I'll figure out a way to block my thoughts from him._

_[ Good luck, sweetie. ]_


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter Four~**

Ichigo woke with a start, her head throbbing. She had never been so exhausted in her life. It probably had something to do with Kisshu. The damn idiot had kept her up all night, after all. The young mew pulled herself off the bed, slowly shuffling over to her dresser. It wasn't an easy feat, but after twenty minutes, Ichigo was ready for school.

She gave her mom a kiss, walking out the door. Much to her delight, it was only Thursday. Tomorrow would be the big day with Aoyama! The down side was that Kisshu was perfectly aware of this. He had kept her awake all night long, even though most of it wasn't intentional. Both of them were still trying to get used to this mental connection.

Ichigo had been surprised to find out that Kisshu was a night-owl for the most part. He stayed up until the early hours, and even then he only slept for maybe a few hours after that. The aliens' body clocks worked differently, and they charged their energy faster, too. It was no wonder they had a better chance of conquering Earth. While everyone was sleepy-eyed and snoring away, Kisshu and Pai would be taking over the planet.

_There goes Day-Light Savings time._ Ichigo mused.

The oddest part was when she finally _had_ gone to sleep. Kisshu plagued her dreams even then, and the creepiest part was that she plagued his. When Kisshu had stayed awake for a handful of hours after Ichigo had gone to sleep, she had been rewarded the honor of looking through his eyes. Yes, Ichigo had lost the pleasure of plain and boring dreams. It seemed that while her body was charging, her mind would slip inside of his. It was quite irritating, if not weird.

Ichigo had never felt so close to someone before. His thoughts had been washing through and around her like water, and she had been practically swimming inside of his head. Everything he saw, she had seen. Everything he had thought, she had heard. A couple of times she would even add her own comments. It didn't take long for the lines between their minds to blur. Kisshu's being had started to become one with hers for those few hours. After a while, Ichigo had started having trouble figuring out whose thought belonged to whom.

Fortunately, she had woken up. It was like being pulled out of the ocean. Such vast and wondrous space enveloping you one moment, and the next you are looking around and sputtering water. Ichigo shook her head in aggravation. No, she would _not_ compare Kisshu's mind to anything 'wondrous' at all!

_[ Good morning, kitten! ]_

Ichigo grunted, _~ What, ruining my private time wasn't enough? What do you want? ~_

Kisshu chuckled at her morning grumpiness, his voice light and breezy. The sound was oddly attractive, if not delightful. Ichigo resisted the urge to smile. No, she was cranky! She was going to keep being mad even if it took some effort!

_[ Don't be like that, sweetheart! I was only greeting my little kitty after a long night. So, did you enjoy your field trip? ]_

_~ If being inside of your murky and annoying mind is called a field trip, then I'm dropping out of school! That was completely and utterly disturbing. ~_

_[ So, you don't want to talk to me today? ]_

_~ Nope! Now, if you don't mind, I'm almost to my school. So, it would be nice if you would go away. ~_

_[ Pole. ]_

_~ Pole? What? ~_

WHAM! Ichigo could feel her head jerk back from the impact. She rubbed her head in irritation, barking out a few choice curse words. Ah, _that_ pole. Damn it.

Kisshu didn't bother her after that. She had been so caught up in her forced aggravation, that she hadn't even been paying attention to where she was walking. Ichigo's friends greeted her in delight as she arrived at her middle school. They were considerate enough not to inquire about the red mark on her forehead, and much to her horror, so was Aoyama. He raised an eyebrow upon seeing her, but after a moment he simply smiled and started a conversation.

Her birthday was in a few weeks, so she would get to be in high school next year. The idea of being fifteen was exciting, and Ichigo smiled at it. She had so much ahead of her! The idea of Kisshu being in her head for the rest of her life was disturbing. Yet, there was a _very_ small voice in the back of her head which seemed to be excited at the prospect.

_It doesn't sound too bad! I mean, Kisshu is actually pretty cute once you get past the 'taking over the world' stuff._

Ichigo mentally smacked the little voice, willing it to be silent.

_~ I do __**not**__ like him! ~_

Ichigo flinched at the sound of a chuckle. Her eyes darted to Aoyama, whom was walking beside her. He only smiled as their eyes met, so she was fairly sure it hadn't come from him. A sudden realization made her heart sink.

_I forgot that he can hear me..._

There was silence at that, but she was pretty sure he was still listening. Ichigo made it a point to try to not talk to herself throughout the day. It made it harder for Kisshu to read her thoughts when she wasn't exactly 'thinking' anything.

* * *

School was tedious, and by the time the final bell rung, Ichigo practically was bolting for the doors. She stopped long enough to say goodbye to Aoyama-kun, but after that she was running toward the café. She had to stop every few minutes to catch her breath, and she hoped fervently that her body would recover faster.

Ryou was waiting at the door when she arrived, his blue eyes narrowed accusingly.

"I'm sorry for being late!"

"Hurry up and get dressed. Meet everyone downstairs in the assembly room."

Ichigo blinked, her eyes widening, "Is there something wrong?"

The boy shifted his weight, and for a moment she could have swore he looked nervous.

"It's…it's the aliens. They're trying a new tactic."

Unfortunately, he wasn't joking. The minute she entered the assembly room in the basement, Ichigo had a very uneasy feeling. All of the mews were lined-up, the huge screen overhead. She took her place in the empty gap between the others – the center. As their leader, she suddenly felt a little guilty for taking those breaks while she ran.

"Ichigo, it's good to see you. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded, "I'll be fine. It's just…erm...after effects."

Akasaka smiled faintly, but nothing more was said on the matter. Instead, he lifted his hand, a laser pointer shining on the screen.

"As you can see, this is the south side of Tokyo. These little reds dots that you see – which are speckled quite randomly – are chimera animals. As you have noticed, there are many. At first, there were only a few, but they began to multiply. Now there are roughly…hundreds."

Lettuce gasped, "But…b-but Akasaka-sama…how is that possible?"

"Masha hasn't been showing any reactions to this attack force!" Ichigo added.

"I am not surprised. That is one of the new tactics they are using now. I don't know how they pulled it off, but it appears that they have found a way to raise shields over their force…shields immune to detection."

Ichigo had never been so surprised in her life. This didn't sound good. In fact, it sounded horrible! Masha's most useful purpose was now unsupportive, and to make matters worse, the attacks weren't just small. They were frequent, and they were fast.

"Akasaka-senpai?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"These creatures…is it possible that the aliens are breeding them for special purposes? Is it possible…that they are putting effort into each one?"

Akasaka pursed his lips, his eyes sober.

"I don't know, Ichigo. But…I have a feeling it is something like that. The aliens have stopped attacking us at random. The Mews will have to be more cautious than ever before."

Ichigo was still pondering over it all when they were dismissed. Pudding was the first to pipe-up – though, that wasn't very surprising.

"We should all have a big sleepover at Mint-sama's house! That way, when the aliens attack, we'll all be together."

Mint huffed, "Notice that you always volunteer _my_ hospitality when a sleepover or food is mentioned."

"Perhaps we should create a means of connection. Something that we'll be able to use to contact each other even in the most urgent of situations." Zakuro offered.

Mint nodded, "You're right, Onii-sama! But what should we use?"

"I will talk to Keichiro about it."

Ichigo nodded, mumbling her agreement to the wolf-girl. She was too lost in thought, and to be honest, she wanted to stay that way. It was as though she had the answer to it all right in front of her, and yet, she couldn't seem to grasp onto it. She was so close to it.

Mischievous golden eyes, tinted with a hunger for action. Forest green hair spilling over narrow shoulders, his body lanky and agile. Ichigo wasn't sure if the image of him in her head meant anything, but she did know one thing. His face was the closest thing she had to a lead.

_Kisshu._

* * *

_**Hey, everyone! I'm sorry that I've been so slow to update! My internet has been down, and my apologies for the short chapter. I just wanted to get some stuff laid out on here before I start up the action! ^.^ Thanks for being so patient!**_

**_Whitewolfffy~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter Five~**

Ichigo woke the next day, rubbing at her eyes and muttering curses. The previous night had passed much like the last – Kisshu haunting her dreams and filling her head with his smooth voice. She had tried to act upon her recently-formulated plan. It had proved quite impossible, and before she could even remember her original purpose, she was being swept away again into his thoughts. It was overwhelming – the emotions flooding around her and making her head hurt.

By the time it was morning, Ichigo had never been more frustrated. Out of pure stress-induced irritation, she decided to take a shower to calm her nerves. She hadn't even gotten halfway through with undressing when she felt his presence. She was growing more sensitive mentally, and with it his presence was growing easier to feel. It was like a soft crackle in the air around her, a spark that nipped her temple and made her immediately alert.

Ichigo glowered at the fact, her fingers nimbly slipping the buttons on her pajama top closed.

_~ Pervert. ~_

He responded with a low chuckle, causing an unexplainable increase in her heart beat.

_[ I confess! I cannot help myself when such an irresistible delicacy is set before me, Strawberry. ]_

Ichigo pursed her lips, _~ Am I to assume that your vulgar terms are directed toward my body? ~_

_[ There is no vulgarity in my intentions – only stating common yet poetic truths. ]_

The girl scoffed at that, turning to walk out of the bathroom with as much dignity as she could muster. No, she would _not_ acknowledge the fact that Kisshu had run her out of her own bathroom! Not to mention that she had been thoroughly embarrassed. She would have to come up with a way to bathe later.

Ichigo's mother was sitting at the table, her father next to her. They looked genuinely happy – a newspaper in his hands and a coffee cup in hers. Her mother's eyes crinkled with delight as she spotted Ichigo.

"Good morning, sweetie!"

Ichigo leaned down to place a chaste kiss to her mother's cheek, pausing to smile warmly at her father. He grunted, though she could tell that he was in a bad mood, anyway.

"Are you planning on doing anything today, dear?" Her mother inquired politely.

"I think so."

Her father raised an eyebrow skeptically, "You're not planning on running around with that Masaya boy, are you?"

Ichigo pursed her lips, grabbing her jacket and shrugging into it. Her eyes flashed with irritation briefly.

"It's none of your business! I'll be back later."

He sputtered, standing to yell. Fortunately for Ichigo, she was already out the door and running across the street. She wasn't too concerned about her father's short temper. He recovered quickly, and she wasn't about to let him control her. No, Ichigo was free-spirited – too much of a wild girl to be kept under his thumb.

Her red hair bounced around her face as she ran, tickling her cheeks and causing her to smile absently. It was an exceptionally beautiful day. The sun spilled down over her face, warm and brilliant against her skin. She loved days like these. And yet, there was a nagging worry in the back of her mind.

It was quiet – too quiet.

Ichigo dispersed the troubling thoughts abruptly, deciding forcefully to not think so much about Kisshu. She should be enjoying the silence, not agonizing over whether it meant something was wrong.

Her feet were swift, though a faint soreness ached in her body. She ignored it, making it her goal to have a good day. She _would_ have a good day, even if she had to smack her head a couple of times to do it. Luckily, she didn't have to bother on it further.

Pudding waved at her enthusiastically, her caramel eyes lit with excitement. Ichigo ran towards her, glancing around for any of the other mews. Oddly, Pudding was alone.

"Ichigo-sama came, ne? Pudding is very happy!"

Ichigo smiled lovingly at the girl. Pudding was particularly one of her best friends. It wasn't just because the little girl was so endearing. In fact, it mostly had to do with the fact that Ichigo couldn't help but smile while she was around her. Pudding practically emitted her own aura of happiness. Her smiles and words were like little drops of sunshine to the people around her.

"Where is everyone else? I thought we were going to go to Mint's house."

Pudding sighed softly, her bottom lip pushing out into an adorable pout.

"Mint-sama said she was not feeling good. Zakuro-sama had a photo-shoot. Lettuce-sama had to study for a test. They were busy, ne? Pudding is happy Ichigo-sama wants to come play!"

_Mint? Genuinely sick instead of skipping out on helping her friends? HA! I'll believe that on the same day that I enjoy having Kisshu in my head. Which is…never._

Ichigo nodded, clasping her hands in front of her. So, she was stuck with Pudding for the day, and there was absolutely no possibility on them completing the recent plan.

Which consisted of the following:

1: Go to Mint's house – while avoiding Kisshu.

2: Talk to Zakuro about the 'contacting' devices – while avoiding Kisshu.

3: Position an organized attack on the aliens and whatever they were creating – while avoiding Kisshu.

4: Hang out for the rest of the day and shop – while avoiding Kisshu.

5: Go home and take a long hot shower – preferably after finding a way to murder Kisshu and his perverse comments. (By this time, avoiding is out of the question).

Unfortunately, since the others ditched the plan, Ichigo would now be stuck with only a few of those options. This – of course – meant that she would spend the rest of the day shopping and hanging-out with Pudding. It wasn't though Ichigo thought the idea repulsing. Pudding was one of her favorite people to see. It was the feeling of being unsatisfied – of not finishing a job – that bothered her. She had actually been looking forward to planning the attack on the aliens (hopefully taking revenge on Kisshu for the past few days would be a bonus option).

The monkey mew seemed quite pleased with this new prospect.

* * *

The stores in Tokyo were overflowing with people, scents, and colors. It was almost overwhelming, to see such a vast expanse of plaza. Stores and people covered every inch of the area. If it wasn't for the small hand that was comfortably inside of her own, Ichigo probably would have been overcome with her keen senses. Pudding's presence acted as a nullifier, almost.

"Pudding wants sweets!" Her companion announced.

"Alright, how about we shop for a little bit? Then, once we want to take a break, we'll stop to rest and eat."

Pudding nodded her approval, and the coming events in the next few hours were decided.

Ichigo had always loved to shop, though most of the time she didn't have the money available for buying the sorts of things she desired. It only took the quantity of one hour to realize that Pudding was in much a similar situation as herself. It appeared that she hadn't been the only one relying on the promise of Mint's wealth for the luxury on this shopping trip. Due to this setback, the shopping was cut short to a simple walk through the area.

She had enough money for lunch, thankfully. She didn't dare let Pudding pay for herself – and she sincerely doubted that she had the funds to do so. They ate in a companionable silence, mostly because Pudding was too busy eating to talk. Ichigo managed to use the last yen on her to buy ice-cream for the girl, though she didn't mention the first part. If there was anything she knew about Pudding, it was that the girl had the true pride of a warrior sometimes. She didn't accept help easily and gifts were politely declined.

It was on their trip back that the quiet day was interrupted.

"Aliens! Aliens!"

Ichigo groaned as Masha swung on his keychain. He let out shrill cries of warning, and though she normally was thankful for this, it was truly aggravating at that moment. The power pendant hadn't even been retrieved from her pocket when the ground under their feet rumbled. People let out terrified screams and cries of surprise, stumbling and fleeing in desperate attempts to escape the signs of a monster. The crowds scattered in waves of chaos, children wailing and the cement splintering under them.

The fracture in the ground made a sickening crack, a fissure growing and splitting into dark branches along the road. Ichigo shrieked as the ground under her burst outward, propelling her back a few feet. Chunks of concrete and cement sailed through the air, flying at buildings and cars.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" Pudding yelled from somewhere in the distance.

A bright yellow light pierced the air around her, and within moments, the Monkey Mew stood in her place. Ichigo went to reach for her pendant, her fingers lightly grazing the exterior before something crashed into her, slamming her up against the brick wall of a boutique. A hot ripple of agony shot through her as her head jerked back, connecting with the bricks. The air in her lungs came out sharply, induced by the weight pressed against her chest.

"Let go of my friend! If you're bad, then Pudding must punish you!"

Ichigo attempted to find the source of her friend's voice, though it was extremely difficult with the rock-like structure pinning her chest against a brick wall. It felt as if her lungs were being crushed, and her head swam from the impact against the wall.

"Stupid girl! If you think you can defeat _this_ monster, than try it! I doubt you can compete with his amazing strength!"

The voice sounded familiar, childish and mischievous.

"Let her go, Taru-Taru! Pudding doesn't want to punish anyone if it isn't necessary!"

"I dare you to try to beat him!" Ah, so it was Taruto.

"Do not test Pudding, na no da! Pudding has no choice since Taru-Taru is being bad."

Something warm and sticky was trickling down her neck. Ichigo shivered, struggling through gritted teeth to breathe. It was all she could do to keep her eyes open. It was as though her eyesight was blurring, and the pressure against her was increasing.

The voices were starting to grow slurred a little, and Ichigo squinted to her right. At least, that's where she thought they were coming from. Something glowed in the corner of her eye, something brightly orange and large. A chilling roar of outrage rang through the ruined area. Ichigo sucked in her breath as the pressure was released, her body falling to the pavement. Her hand flew to her throat, pulling in air in drawn gasps.

The single movement took effort, and her fingers leisurely slid into her pocket.

"Mew Mew Metamorphosis!" She croaked.

She was barely aware of the pink light that engulfed her body. It flooded over her skin, like a caressing breeze. The transformation was almost immediate, the light fading to reveal an adorable costume underneath. Her tail curled around her legs, almost cowering in fear at the blood that oozed down her neck.

Ichigo struggled to her feet, forcing herself to focus on her surroundings. Her throat burned, and her head throbbed, but she wasn't about to faint. She was the _leader_ of the Mews! A leader didn't fall in the face of danger – they rose. And so she did.

A giant orange glob strained around the form of the enormous monster, struggling to contain it as it attempted to thrash. The good news: the creature could only move its head. The bad news: the orange blob was about to suffer a serious injury to its Jell-O. The monster was too strong – and if Ichigo assumed correctly – it was _made_ for that purpose. Strength, brutality, and blunt force. The true question was: How did you destroy it?

Taruto laughed from his perch in the air above, his golden eyes wavering with delight. Ichigo sensed a strong sense of foreboding, but brushed it off almost as immediately as it had come.

"This Chimera is strong, and this time you won't win!"

There was a brief glimpse of an image in her mind, and Ichigo almost jumped from the blunt approach of it. It was almost as though someone had stuck a picture in front of her face, trying to show her an idea to a puzzle.

"Mew Pudding, I have an idea!" She hollered to the girl.

Caramel eyes met bubble gum pink for an instant, and it was as though a message was passed between them. The bond between the two – partners in crime, comrades, companions – it fused their trust. All it took was two words mouthed to Pudding for a complete understanding to occur.

The water.

Pudding nodded, her eyes set in determination. There was a short glimpse of concern as her eyes caught the sight of blood, but after seeing the firm expression directed toward her, Pudding ran. She ran, with the Chimera on her heels.

Perhaps Taruto had expected Ichigo to follow, or perhaps he had known all along. Perhaps it was just plain luck. Whatever it was that happened, Ichigo prayed that it worked. She reached out for the brick wall, her balance faltering. Her legs felt weak, and spots dotted her vision. If she could just stay conscious long enough, she might be able to get what she wanted.

It was an intense inner battle between Ichigo and her physical endurance. Her brain screamed at her body in demanding reassurance, and her limbs replied with their own cries of protest. It was a painful exchange. She wasn't sure how long it was, for it might have only been minutes. But it was as though that blow to her head had taken command.

Ichigo was barely aware of her surroundings as two strong arms wrapped around her waist, gentle but firm. They lifted her, and the ground fell away as she rose. There was a tender brushing against her thoughts, but she was growing too groggy to care.

_[ Kitten, I need you to stay awake. If you pass-out now, you might suffer a concussion. Listen to me, Ichigo. I need you to stay alert. Please. ]_

The voice was silky and comforting, a warm lullaby that made her want to curl into it and sleep. Sleep. It sounded like a delicious heaven.

_[ No, Strawberry! I need you to stay with me. Please, Ichigo! Damn it! If there is anything you __**will**__ listen to me on – let it be this! ] _

She was weightless. Falling deep, down and hurtling toward an oblivion that welcomed her with open arms. And yet, that voice pulled at her, urging her to stay with it. It rested upon the surface, where the agony lay with it. Down belong was the dark void, welcoming and warm with a promise of relief. Why would she ever consider rising above?

_Leaders do not fall. They rise._

Ichigo grasped onto those words, the same which she had spoken to herself in battle so many moments ago. If the voice wasn't tempting enough, wasn't the chance to be brave? To show more than just a mediocre and mundane attempt at defying death?

Perhaps, just this once, a nap could wait till later.

_[ That's my girl. ]_

* * *

_**Alright, our first battle scene is over! Yay! *sigh* My apologies if you are disappointed. I am firmly a fan of plot lines, and I fully intend on setting things up before I continue with the fun crud. The date is approaching, as well as some revelations that Ichigo will be quite shocked at discovering.**_

**_Btw: My apologies if Ichigo is acting OOC at all. I imagine that as she gets older, she matures into more of a kick-ass girl instead of a whiny child. She is starting to understand her responsibilites and deal with them as she grows, and as such, she is learning to be a better leader. I'm sorry if you disagree. I shall be more than happy to rewrite stuff if it sucks the first time._**

**__****Whitewolfffy~**

******PRESS THE BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Chapter Six ~**

Cinnamon – a scent sharp and familiar drifted through the air. There was something else mixed with it, something like…pine. It was almost comforting, the sound of material brushing against carpet. Ichigo struggled to open her eyes, her hands reaching out. They were met with soft resistance, the feel of smooth sheets under her fingers. She jolted up then, her eyes flying open.

"Be careful, kitten! You hit your head pretty hard."

As if in answer, a sharp pain pierced her head. It throbbed steadily, pounding in her temples. It was a moment before she realized that someone had talked to her. Ichigo's eyes darted to her window, widening in shock at the figure leaning against it. Kisshu grinned back, his golden eyes lit with amusement.

"You look cute when you're surprised."

Ichigo jerked to her feet, lifting a finger to point accusingly at the alien.

"What are you doing in my room?"

Kisshu shrugged, the grin widening on his lips.

"Someone had to bring you home. Don't worry, though. Your little monkey friend came to your house with me. I left for a little while after the two of you were on the front steps, and then I came back to see how things went. Your parents had already brought you up here, and now they're both asleep."

Ichigo stared at the boy, "You were worried about me?"

"Of course!" His eyes danced, the usual mischievous glint replaced with another emotion temporarily.

"What happened to the Chimera?"

Kisshu shrugged, "Your other friends, the water and bird girls, they arrived just in time. The monkey girl was cornered by the bay, and she only succeeded in holding it off before 'Bird Girl' shot it. It fell into the water, and the water girl took care of the rest."

"They have names, you know! Pudding, Lettuce, and Mint are great at working together." Ichigo added the last part absently, her mind wandering.

"Names are irrelevant. I believe there is an old saying I heard from your world. It was something along the lines of roses and other names."

Ichigo sighed, "It's an old saying from Europe. William Shakespeare. I pay attention in class…when I'm not doodling."

Kisshu chuckled, a low sound that made her heart start to race. For what reason, she was not sure.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why are you in my room?"

Kisshu paused, crossing his arms over his chest. If it wasn't for the fact that he was an alien, her enemy, _and_ the living embodiment of trouble, Ichigo would have admitted to herself that he looked attractive right then. In all reality, he looked attractive all of the time, except for when he was trying to kill her. Moonlight streamed over his forest green hair, banishing most of his features into shadow. His amber eyes gleamed in the dark, settled on her with intensity not short of heated.

"I told you already. I came back to check on you."

Ichigo swallowed, her fingers rubbing the fabric of her mini-skirt. It was only then that she realized she was still dressed; changing her clothes had probably slipped her mother's mind.

"Why would you want to check on me, though? Why would you even try to save me?"

Kisshu sighed. The sound was drawn-out, full of irritation and something else she didn't understand.

"It was for the same reason I helped you all of those other times, kitty. The same reason I came to check on you, drew the venom out of you…"

A breeze ruffled the curtains, causing the dark ribbons on his waist to flutter. Kisshu was silent, his hands falling to his sides as he stepped toward her. Ichigo could feel heat flooding her cheeks, an irritating voice in the back of her head starting to get excited. It bounced around, flailing invisible arms and conjuring up images of soft kisses and bright golden eyes. Ichigo clenched the material of her skirt in her hands, mentally beating up the little voice.

Kisshu's eyes flashed, a hint of amusement resurfacing in their depths. Ichigo flushed a deeper hue, the realization dawning on her that he could probably still hear her thoughts.

_[ Don't worry, kitten. I can't see everything. If it makes you feel any better, I'll give you a peek. ]_

Deep chocolate eyes flashed in her mind, a pale hand tangled in maroon hair. The other hand seizing a girl's waist, firmly pressing against her the user's chest. Lips crushing against another pair, bruised from constant use…

Ichigo shivered, though the breeze from the window wasn't chilly in the least. Her heart stuttered, astonishment running through her as she realized where the images had come from. They belonged to Kisshu, and they weren't memories, but fantasies…

"Stop it! You're…you're only showing me what you want me to see. That's not fair."

A smirk curved his lips, "I can show you a few other things if you like…"

Ichigo shoved at his chest, determination flowing through her limbs.

"I love Aoyama-kun! You already know this, so stop being such a jerk."

The smirk faded from his mouth, tawny eyes narrowing.

"Love is a powerful word to humans, so I've heard. But, if it's so powerful, then why must you use it so lightly? This affection that you lather that _boy_ with, it is no more than a temporary infatuation. I wish you would stop saying things you don't mean."

"I _do_ mean it!"

Kisshu growled, his hands balling into fists.

"Do you want to know why I take care of you, Ichigo? The reason why I save you..."

The girl stared at him, and it was as though his words whispered through her mind as he said them.

"…I can't stand you. That's why. Your smiles, your irritatingly cute antics, all of you. I can't stand it, because I want it. I hate the way I want you. It's impossible, you see."

His hand lifted, just barely brushing her chin. His fingertips were cool, soft as they reached to trace the outline of her lips. Warmth shot through her skin, radiating like a spark until it reached her heart. Kisshu was silent, his eyes liquid gold.

_[ Dream of me, kitten. Just like I'll dream of you tonight. ]_

Just as suddenly, he was gone, a shadow falling through the window and into the night. Ichigo stared at the spot where he had been standing, her heart thrumming an uneven rhythm. It was a few minutes before she collected herself, moving to sit on her bed.

It must have been fear that had caused her heart to react in such a way, and yet, a delicious feeling flooded through her when she recalled the feeling of his finger on her lips. Fear was a ridiculous excuse, and that was exactly what it was – an excuse. No, there was something else that she was just on the edge of discovering – something that would explain what had just happened. And yet, even now, she couldn't comprehend what it was.

It was only after she looked up, into the mirror across the room, that Ichigo grasped onto a tiny fragment of the answer. A pair of soft black ears twitched on her head, her eyes widening.

She had been excited, over something that she should have been disgusted by.

A kiss – from _Kisshu_!

* * *

**_Hey, peeps! I am really sorry about the short chapter, and the late update! I've been grounded, busy with school, and my brother's fiance went into labor -.- So, there you have it._**

**_Okay, so I know this chapter is ridiculously short, but it is important to the plotline. (Besides, what fangirl doesn't like some Kisshu action?) _**

**_Thank you for the AMAZING reviews! Some of you just make me want to cry rivers of joy, while others' reviews are just so amusing I end up bursting into laughter while I'm reading. I DO read every single review, even if I don't respond with private messages. Keep the inspiration coming, guys! I'll try my best to update faster if I know there are more people reading._**

**_Whitewolfffy~_**

**PRESS THE BUTTON! **


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Chapter Seven ~**

A familiar tune drifted through the air, breaking the comfortable silence. Ichigo let out a groan, prying her eyes open to glower at the glowing cell phone. Masha snoozed on his keychain, obviously oblivious to the disturbing noises that were issuing from the awful thing.

Ichigo reached out for it, her fingers curling around it with exhausted slowness. The cell seemed to buzz louder, as though the person on the other line were angry.

"Hey." She yawned.

Mint let out an exasperated sigh, "What are you doing? It's already seven in the morning! Didn't someone call you last night about the meeting?"

Her eyes flickered to the disabled alarm clock by her bed, rolling her eyes as it read two minutes behind Mint's accusation.

"Nobody called. Besides, I have plans today."

"We _all_ have plans today – well, besides Onee-sama. That doesn't even matter. Get dressed and run over here."

Ichigo let out another groan, though this one sounded more savage. The other line went silent, followed by a bleeping. Mint had hung up.

She wrenched herself out of bed, crossing the room to her dresser. It was bad enough that she was haunted by Kisshu, but now she had to cut into more of her precious sleep just for a last-minute meeting. What was really annoying was the fact that _she_ was the leader, and yet no one had bothered to run it by her. Wasn't there a rulebook somewhere that said that was wrong?

Ichigo smiled to herself, a thought crossing her mind. Ever since last night, she hadn't felt Kisshu's presence once. Maybe he had finally decided to leave her alone – though that wasn't exactly probable, the thought was nice – or Pai was keeping him so busy that he didn't have time to pester her. Whatever it was, she was trying to enjoy the mental _and_ literal silence.

Ichigo quietly slipped down the stairs, conscious of the fact that her parents hadn't woke yet. The house was blanketed with a hush of darkness, and Ichigo had to rely on memory to make her way to the door. Luckily, it shut behind her without another sound, and she started toward the direction of the café.

It was early morning, so the sun was just rising, fingers of light stretching across the sky. A slight breeze gently ruffled her bangs, and though it wasn't quite warm out, the feeling was still pleasant. A realization flooded through her, followed by a heightened sense of excitement.

_Today is my date with Aoyama-kun!_

She had skipped school the day before for her plans with the other Mews, but since only Pudding showed up, no one else had been there. If it hadn't been for the fight, she would have been able to have her date with Aoyama. Thankfully, he had more than understood when she had called him the night before – after Kisshu left, of course. The encounter had sent her on edge, and Aoyama-kun had been the first person to come to mind. He made her feel safe, and it was only natural to feel comfortable with the person you loved, right? Besides that, the idea of hurting his feelings by missing the date had made her miserable. She wasn't sure what to wear, or even what to say when she saw him, but the thought of his face was enough to cause her heart to thrum.

The familiar cute building blipped into view, and Ichigo quickened her stride. No doubt Ryou would be standing there, scowling when she opened the door. He never smiled, or even offered a greeting when she arrived. It was always the same routine – lecturing or irritated glowering.

Ichigo paused on the step, running her hands over her skirt. After a moment of mental preparation, she pulled open the doors. Though, she wasn't met with the reaction she had expected. In fact, it was completely opposite.

"Ichigo-chan!" Lettuce smiled.

Lettuce's eyes softened, a happy light glinting in them. Pudding let out a shriek of excitement, launching herself at Ichigo. She attached herself in a firm hug, beaming.

"Ichigo-sama is here!"

Ichigo returned the hug, ruffling the golden hair lovingly. It was only after Pudding pulled back that she noticed everything else. Ryou and Zakuro watched quietly, Ryou's blue eyes passive. Mint stood a little ways away, talking heatedly with Akasaka.

"When is the meeting?" Ichigo asked, her eyes darting to Ryou.

"It's supposed to be now, but Akasaka is preoccupied. For once, you're not completely late."

Ichigo pursed her lips, making an effort to ignore the intentionally rude comment.

"What are the plans for the meeting?"

"To discuss," Zakuro spoke suddenly, "The plans for infiltrating the enemy systems."

Ichigo nodded, "That sounds solid."

Mint let out an irritated huff, spinning on her heel to stroll toward them. Her ebony hair wasn't in its usual style, and instead framed her face in soft waves. It was difficult to think of her as beautiful, when her attitude showed otherwise.

"Let's go ahead and start." She snapped, eyes flashing.

Ichigo swallowed, lifting her chin a bit as she spoke. She had expected Mint's ranting to take much longer than that, though she tended to cut-off her conversations once she got to the point of boiling-over.

"Okay. First, have Ryou or Akasaka-sama had any success in an invasion of computer systems?"

Akasaka shook his head forlornly, eyes solemn.

"I stayed awake throughout last night, working on it. There has been little progress, though it might have to do with their new tactics."

She didn't doubt the first part, given that his hair was dark disarray that stuck-out at different areas on his head. Gray crescent moons circled under his eyes, and every few minutes he would begin to blink and rub at them.

Ichigo arched an eyebrow, "New tactics?"

"Yes, there have been signs of fresh activity in different areas of combat. Such as, the unusual types of Chimera creatures that have been dispatched in the last few days. I have been doing a little bit of research on it, but most of it is coming up clean."

"What does that have to do with their computer tactics?"

"It appears that the aliens have been taking greater lengths at guarding their database, explicitly planting intricate codes and webs of information that I've grown mentally frustrated by. I can't even hope to have half of it diffused by the end of today. It might take me days, even _weeks_ before I finish hacking through it."

There was a moment of silence, and even Ichigo seemed perplexed. The information filled her with a sudden dread. Shy eyes flickered to the man from over the rim of her glasses.

"Akasaka-senpai," Lettuce murmured, "You are a scientist in certain terms, correct?"

"That would be right, Lettuce."

The girl blushed, embarrassed from the spotlight that was leisurely flowing over her. Everyone's eyes rested on her face, and she fidgeted under the gazes.

"Well, a scientist makes a hypothesis based on observation. If there is nothing for them to observe or study, then there cannot be an accurate accumulation of facts."

Ryou's blue eyes brightened with comprehension.

"That is brilliant! I can't believe we didn't see it before."

Mint furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, so far we have been sending all of you into battle without any real information on what you're fighting. Never has there been a time where any of you have really known the true weaknesses of the enemy, and in all truth, each and every fight has been complete estimation. Knowledge is power. If we only _knew_ the structure and make-up of what we were dealing with, then we would have a considerably larger percent of success rate."

Akasaka nodded enthusiastically, his features lightening with thought.

"That _is_ a clever bit of thought! Yes…yes, I see. I think we might just have an objective."

Ichigo perked-up at this, her eyes darting to Akasaka.

"Hold on. Do you mean that…that we might have an actual goal now?"

The man smiled thoughtfully, and for a moment the sleep-deprived cloudiness drifted out of his eyes.

"Yes, Ichigo. I believe you do."

The leader captured her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing on it.

"Well," Mint blurted impatiently, "What is it?"

Pudding grinned brightly, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. It was as though the youngest member of the group knew better than anyone what the new intention of the fight would be.

Akasaka smiled, "Ladies, you're new assignment is to retrieve a Chimera creature for me."

Zakuro watched quietly, seemingly with no opinions on the matter at hand.

"We can't do that! They turn back into their original forms right after we slay them!" Mint burst.

"I'm afraid you are missing the point." Ryou sighed.

Mint only had a moment to huff, before the color appeared to drain from her face. Confusion was swiftly replaced by disbelief.

"Surely, you aren't asking us to do _that_. It's impossible."

"You only consider it impossible because it hasn't been attempted before." Ryou replied indignantly, irritation tinting his voice.

Ichigo swallowed, clenching the material of her skirt in her hands. It was smooth to the touch, soft warmth against her palms.

"Then we better start attempting it immediately. It's going to be hard, but we can do it. I _know_ we can."

Everyone fell silent then, eyes trained on the leader of the group. A surge of strength flooded through her then, the same feeling that had rushed through her when she had originally pledged to her motto.

_They all truly look up to me._ The words whispering with stunned awe.

Ichigo paused, taking a moment to gather the strength into her voice. When she finally spoke, it was with conviction.

"We _can_ do it. We can retrieve a Chimera – alive!"

* * *

Emotions rushed through Ichigo, flowing through her thoughts. It wasn't so much the fact that she was standing, well, where she was. It certainly was a dominant factor, though other reasons rose to mind.

A carpet of rocks and pebbles littered the ground under her feet, and Ichigo stared at their endless sea with a passive expression. In the distance machines groaned under strain, dirt being consistently shoveled into masses of rubble. Despite the fact that in any moment she could be thrust into the heat of a battle, Ichigo's mind wandered elsewhere.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-sama?"

Ichigo's eyes darted to the little girl standing next to her. A caramel-colored tail curled behind her back, an invisible strength under the surface of its cute appearance. Ichigo smiled gently at Pudding, nodding slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

Pudding blinked a few times before grinning back, her golden hair gleaming under the sun.

"Pudding thinks Ichigo-sama is really strong! Ichigo-sama will be a natural at capturing Chimera Animals, just like she is at fighting them!"

Ichigo only murmured thanks, averting her eyes carefully. She didn't mention to Pudding that these creatures were different, that she had experienced their horror enough to know that they were nothing like the normal occurrences. These creatures – these specially-made monstrosities – were beyond anything they had battled before. Keeping the last few days in mind, and comparing them with the Chimeras that they had fought before, Ichigo felt as though it had all been practice for this.

As a leader, she had to stand with a strong air, be an example of belief and encouragement. And yet, she felt overwhelmed. It was only now, with the knowledge that she was about to face another unnatural fiend, that fear crept into her. It was nearly impossible, and even so, it was as though it curled around her, suffocating any calm demeanor that she could muster.

Her words had been spoken with utter certainty at the café, and now, it felt as though they were echoing inside of her with a hollow assurance. How could she even begin to consider capturing one of these things, when only fighting them had been a nightmare?

They had chosen a construction site to go to. Akasaka and Ryou had pulled-up the Chimera-detecting system on the computer, and the most reported activity in the last forty-eight hours had been in the surrounding area of the construction site. Of course, Masha still followed them as an unofficial member of the group. Though his use of detecting the presence of the Chimeras was limited, it was still considered practical in situations where they stood and waited.

In their current situation, it was one of those moments when Ichigo actually wished that Kisshu was talking to her. At least she would have an idea of his location. And even then, it wasn't guaranteed that Kisshu would be the one that would bring the Chimera.

The ground under her feet trembled, and instantly she tensed. In the corners of her eyes, Ichigo could see the others move into position, readying their weapons. Masha blipped into view above her head, his wings circling in frantic motions.

"Chimera! Chimera!" He chirped in a warning monotone.

Ichigo focused on her breathing, trying to keep calm. For the first time – and hopefully the last – she was going to attempt at opening her mind for Kisshu. If what he had said about radio channels had been right, and if he really liked her, then surely he'd respond. Akasaka had agreed on the idea the moment she had mentioned it, and had even encouraged it as a tactic while fighting.

"_If this connection easily allows him to distract you, Ichigo, then surely it can work both ways."_

The rocks under her feet shifted, seeming to roll toward her. Ichigo loosened her muscles, preparing to bounce to a different patch of ground at the slightest provocation. And then, the floor of dirt burst open. Audible gasps escaped a few of the girls, and as they viewed the sight in front of them, it was obvious that this was going to be a difficult feat.

_[ Hey, kitty. ]_

Ichigo gritted her teeth, eyes darting to the figure that seemed to flicker into existence above them. He appeared to almost lean against an invisible pillow in the air, his arms pulled-up behind his head in an arc. Kisshu grinned down at the group of girls, golden eyes lit with hidden intentions.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite adversaries! You look good enough to eat, ladies."

Ichigo swallowed, forcing herself to relax her tensed body. She had to pull it together, even if it was just for the girls that were watching her.

"You shouldn't play with your food, Kisshu. It might fight back."

He flashed a grin at the mention of his name from her lips, legs crossing over an invisible foot-rest in the air.

"As it is, I've always been fond of games, Strawberry. A game just isn't fun unless there is competition."

Kisshu paused, eyes settling on the Chimera below him, and incidentally in front of the girls. A smirk danced on his lips.

"So, shall we play?"

The Chimera was easily the size of a trash truck, if not larger. It closely resembled that of a worm, though the skin gleamed with an unnatural silvery reflection. Three beady eyes circled the pointed head, and small claws poked-out from where the chest should have been. A shiver traveled down Ichigo's spine, and she glowered at the creature with a new sense of repulsion.

_~ Bring it on. ~_

Kisshu glanced at her with a look of mild surprise, probably due to the fact that she was willingly conversing with him. It disappeared as swiftly as it had come, and was quickly replaced by the same mischievous amusement.

"Weaken the defense!" She shouted, barely noticing as Zakuro, Mint, and Lettuce nodded.

Ichigo darted toward the creature, pushing at the ground, her ears sensitive to every detail of sound. She could hear Pudding dash after Mint, a movement that had been planned before-hand.

In the back of her mind was the same annoying little voice that continually haunted her, this time whispering about the fact that she had a date in a handful of hours. Taking too long out here was unacceptable, it prodded. Ichigo briskly tucked the thoughts away before Kisshu could get a glimpse at them. It would certainly distract him, but it would also distract her. And besides that, distraction wasn't part of the plan…yet.

The Chimera could probably only see in distorted images, according to the three eyes. Ichigo mentally searched through any information she had on worms or creatures that traveled underground. It was a pitiful amount of information, though she was fairly sure Lettuce would know quite a bit. The girl _was_ considerably intelligent.

Ichigo crouched momentarily, propelling herself into the air. She sailed toward the Chimera's back, the wind whipping around her. Lettuce followed closely behind her, her intensely green eyes settled on the Chimera with a determination that astounded the Mew leader. She landed with surprising grace, her hands grasping the Strawberry Bell. She was in position, and now she would have to wait until everyone else was. The spot was just shy of the head, which was now swaying from side-to-side as if in search for something.

_[ Cute tail. ]_

His voice was unnervingly at-ease, and yet Ichigo felt as though it were forced somehow. She tried to ignore it, eyes set ahead. If she focused enough, completely ignoring the existence of his comments might even be possible.

Zakuro let out a shout of triumph, her whip striking home as it came down on the Chimera's side. The beast let out a sound that oddly resembled gravel, mixed with what must have been a cry of surprise. And yet, it brought no pain and no display of blood. Lettuce darted to the left, bringing her hands together in a melody of clapping. A violent surge of water burst toward the Chimera, glancing off as though it had simply been repelled from a wall.

Ichigo blinked in astonishment, furrowing her brow. The two dashed from different positions and standings, attacking relentlessly. Each and every blow appeared to be deflected, and Ichigo felt a twinge of unease.

_What is going on? It's as though it has a wall of armor…_

A sudden trickle of emotion surfaced in her, though it didn't belong to her. Amusement and a slight amount of something else – what _was_ it? – tinted these feelings.

_[ That's because it _does_ have a wall of armor, kitten. All over its body. No amount of smacking or jabbing is going to do anything to it. If anything, you'll make it mad. ]_

Ichigo clenched her hands around the Strawberry Bell, her ears twitching irritably. Her tail whipped to and fro, and Ichigo glared at the air in front of her.

_~ That is very reassuring. I sort of guessed that by watching the show. Now, tell me something that might actually be useful. ~_

Kisshu chuckled, _[ I can't do that, Strawberry. It's against the rules of the game. ]_

The sound of a whip snapped in the distance below, against the ground. It was a purposeful attempt, and Ichigo jerked her eyes to Zakuro. The older girl met her eyes in a swift motion, words seeming to surface in the gaze.

'_What do we do?_' it appeared to say.

Ichigo exhaled sharply, eyes drifting toward Lettuce. The girl spun in a perfect arc, sweeping her arms over her head and bringing them together to form a sharp note. Green eyes lifted to look at their leader, the same thoughts mirrored in them.

_[ I _can_ offer you a compromise, though. The rules never included anything about negotiation. ]_

Ichigo glanced back at Zakuro, jerking her head in a firm nod. It was time to move to Plan B.

_~ Sorry, Kisshu, but I'm not ready to start waving the white flag yet. ~_

Zakuro was quick, her feet a blur as she flew over the ground and toward the other girl. Lettuce met her in a swift movement, jumping into the air. Zakuro's hands came up and under her feet, providing momentum and sending her flying.

The air crackled with energy, and the next motion was almost invisible. Lettuce reached out toward the creature, her hands gripping the circlets in her hands tightly. As she brought them together, a flash of violet darted between them, creating an eccentrically clear note. The energy from Zakuro's whip traveled through the rush of water, crackling as it struck the Chimera in a center eye.

The creature let out a deep shriek, and a bolt of shock rushed through Ichigo, coming straight from Kisshu. The aliens had formed a new tactic of creating Chimeras, and the Mews had invented a new style of battle tactics. They had joined energy before, so why couldn't they do it in pairs and in single attacks?

It was at this moment that the Chimera lashed-out, the claws digging into the ground as its head snapped forward. Ichigo lurched, not expecting such a movement from a slow-looking creature. Her feet slipped along the surface of its plated back, and the Strawberry Bell went soaring out of her hands. A startled cry escaped her lips, the sight of its familiar pink tumbling toward the ground below. It was at that moment that Pudding laughed, Mint grunting with strain.

"Quit moving so much; you're heavy as it is!"

Ichigo struggled to her feet, eyes wide as they rose in the air. In Puddings hands the Strawberry Bell gleamed, the surface unharmed.

"Ichigo-sama needs to be careful! It's a very good thing that Mint-sama had been holding onto Pudding so tightly!"

A smile played on her lips as Pudding handed the weapon to her.

"Thank you!"

"Good luck, Ichigo." Mint grunted, her wings beating furiously at the air as she lifted Pudding with her. And just like that, they were gone into the air.

Kisshu had stayed silent, watching with little to no ease now. His golden eyes stayed fixed on the scene below, obviously stunned at the new motives. Now, it was time for the first part of the last move.

_~ Kisshu, close your mouth before a bird poops in it. ~_

The alien jerked at her 'voice', eyes darting to her. Ichigo trained her head back, her bubble-gum pink eyes settled on his hovering form.

_[ So, I see that my little kitty has been busier than I thought. I must admit, you've improved remarkably from the last time we spared. ]_

I_ haven't even done anything yet, Kisshu. But yes, _we_ have improved in fighting. You fail horribly at paying attention to small details anyway, though I must applaud Pai's new lap dogs. It seemed everyone has been training harder. ~ _

Kisshu scoffed mentally, his fangs flashing as he smiled down at her.

_[ So, you've figured out why they're stronger? Surely you don't believe that it is genetic mutation. ]_

The girl swallowed, glancing at her friends below. It was almost time.

_~ Is there anything else that it could be? ~_

Kisshu chuckled, a sound that was tinted with knowing mischief. It appeared that her efforts were working – he was distracted from the fight (momentarily).

_[ I'm not much of a whiz at scientific crap, sweetheart. But I _can_ tell you that the knowledge would simply startle your human friend – the one that studies the same stuff Pai does. ]_

Ichigo could feel a dull ache in her chest. It was now or never. The thoughts flitted through her mind momentarily, though just enough for him to read them. Golden eyes flew to her in astonishment, confusion swirling in their depths. It took only a select few seconds for the comprehension to register, and Kisshu to try to transport. It was at that moment that Ichigo dashed forward, flying over the head as she pushed her feet against it.

In one fluid motion, Ichigo turned her torso, aiming the Strawberry Bell straight at the Chimera's center eye – incidentally, the one that was already damaged. A streak of yellow light flew toward the gem, caught in the burst of energy as it was propelled at the eye. In that one instant, Pudding's paralyzing gel struck into the eye, literally branching over the body through the eye. A deep groan echoed from the Chimera as it leisurely stilled.

A yelp of surprise echoed in Ichigo's ears, a pair of strong arms circling her waist. Gravity seemed to strike her down then, the ground flying toward the two figures instantly. A gasp escaped Kisshu's lips, the wind knocked out of him from the force of her weight and the landing in one. Ichigo's vision blurred momentarily, and in just as swift a movement, she flew to her feet.

"Kisshu!"

The boy let out a groan, eyes fluttering. For one who appeared so smug and strong, such a blow caused him to appear oddly weak.

_No wonder the Chimeras fight their battles._

An image flashed in her mind then, twin blades grasped tightly in Kisshu's hands. He laughed mockingly, tawny eyes glinting.

Those same eyes jerked open, and Kisshu was suddenly on his feet. The alien let out a strained cough, sucking in deep breaths of air. It seemed the impact really had caused all of it to rush from his lungs. He looked at her then, eyes wide with thought. Time seemed to freeze for a moment, gazes locking on each other.

Emotions flitted through his, ranging from irritation to concern. It was as though they flowed through them and into her, rushing from her head to her chest. A soul was hidden in that gaze, deep and full of a world that she had only caught a thin glimpse of.

Suddenly she could see herself through his eyes, the feeling of being pulled inside overwhelming. Deep pink eyes gazed back at her, clouded-over and absent. The girl's complexion was smooth, a silken surface that seemed to invite touch. Her lips were rosy, parted slightly. The quickened breaths were just barely audible, ears twitching at every sound. The fabric of her dress rode high on her thighs, causing an almost predatory feeling to rise inside of her – no, _him_. The urge to reach out, to slide his hands over the soft –

Ichigo let out an alarmed yelp, the image snapping out of her vision. She was back in her body, and Kisshu filled her vision, no longer the sight of a stunning girl that caused emotions to rise in her that weren't her own. Ichigo swallowed, eyes widening with shock. Kisshu returned her emotions ten-fold, though a faint pink stained his pale cheeks – an almost non-existent sight. Humiliation seemed to surface in his features, and in a totally-not-Kisshu movement, he averted his eyes.

Just like that, he vaporized.

Ichigo stared blankly at the spot where he had once crouched, emotions flooding over her. The first one was confusion and then slowly, anger. Just as suddenly, her heart was sent racing – from which one, she wasn't sure. Ichigo clenched her hands, utterly at a loss for words. She felt no need to yell at the air, and the silence in her mind seemed to mirror the quiet that enveloped her now.

In the distance Zakuro was discussing something with Pudding and Mint, probably about the Chimera. And yet, it sounded far fainter than it actually was. Soft footsteps swept over the ground, growing louder as they approached. And yet, Ichigo couldn't tear her gaze from that spot.

"Ichigo-chan, are you alright?" Lettuce asked softly, her voice echoing concern.

The Mew leader managed a nod, "Is everyone else?"

"It was a success! You were right, Ichigo-chan. We did it."

Lettuce seemed to pause, and slow realization drifted over her. Green eyes darted around the area, curiosity filling her voice.

"Ichigo-chan, wasn't Kisshu over here with you? I saw him appear behind you when you fell."

Her heart seemed to thud against her chest painfully at the sound of his name. She felt a wave of utter bewilderment wash over her.

"Yes, but he left. His job here was done, I guess."

Lettuce tilted her head thoughtfully, "Yes, I suppose it was."

The memory glinted through her vision once again, the feeling of his arms encircling her waist. The strong barrier of his chest against her back, forest green hair tickling her skin…

One thought haunted her then, drifting over all of her other thoughts like a blanket of fog. What had he meant to do in that moment, the moment where he flickered into existence behind her? Was he trying to stop her, or perhaps a completely different motive?

Yet another memory came back to her, fresh and disturbing. The way she had seen herself through Kisshu's eyes, attractive and alluring. Was it possible that he really though of her as that – that he actually _wanted_ her? The blush that had flooded into his cheeks seemed to now tint the memory, causing comprehension to flood through her. Ichigo bit her lip.

Kisshu had meant to break her fall.

_**

* * *

**_

Hey, everybody! Okay, so to make up for the horribly long waits between my updates, I've written a really long chapter here. I hope you appreciate the effort. I even let out a relieved sigh when I was done, grinning at my work (only because I managed to complete it!). I really hope this didn't disappoint anyone, and I SUPER apologize if anyone has been off-character. My biggest goal as a Fanfiction writer is to keep my favorite peeps ON-character. If they act weird, then they aren't the same characters that I grew to adore.

_**The plot-line is thickening, which makes me uber happy. I've been told I'm better at writing in the Inuyasha section, though I try to make an effort on Tokyo Mew Mew. I have to admit, though, that this section is damn hard to write for. There is just too much that left me irritated or clueless in the show, so that writing for it grew harder (I understand Inuyasha better than any anime/manga out there!). Don't worry, though. I still haven't abandoned all of you. In fact, you can all thank my bestie, Tia, for that. She reads my stuff and then gives me a verbal review later. If I'm too slow, she makes an effort to shove me onto the computer. (She is a HUGE Kisshu/Ichigo lover, so this story is having constant prodding in my everyday life.)**_

_**To the dear reader on here, Just Cy, thank you a million times over for the thorough review. Thank you for the honesty. I reread and took into great consideration about everything you wrote, and I intend to keep the words close to my heart while I'm writing. Thanks :3**_

_**Ja ne~**_

_**Whitewolfffy~ **_


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Chapter Eight ~**

Sunshine filtered through the leaves, sending distorted light flickering over the ground. It was incredibly beautiful outside, and even the weather was in agreement. Ichigo let out a steady sigh, her eyes soft with thought. She was tired, incredibly so. Akasaka had been merciful enough to grant the girls the rest of the day off, and Ichigo decided to enjoy the silence in her room. She desperately needed to catch-up on some sleep, and it seemed the right time to do so. She would wake an hour before her date, providing time to dress and prepare.

The battle had been exhausting, though immensely successful. Akasaka had sent an anti-matter screen with the girls, so that the Chimera's confinement would be more practical. Masha had been extremely helpful with the process, allowing Ryou to install the confinement system inside of him. He normally disposed of the Chimeras anyway, so containing them was only a slight change. Pudding had generously titled the system the 'Om Nom Nemesis.'

The street to her house was considerably empty, and Ichigo glanced at Masha's keychain. He was utterly still, an ordinary accessory to the mundane eye. Ichigo pursed her lips, her mind wandering in the silence.

The girls had been different after the battle, their words holding an essence that she hadn't heard before. Yes, they had looked upon her as their leader before. But now…now it was as though a new sort of respect had surfaced in their gazes. She was finally proving herself worthy of holding their lives in her hands. She had been fighting at their sides for over a year now, and yet she hadn't thought on why they always accepted her judgment wholeheartedly. All she ever did was whine at work, or on most common occasions, swoon over Aoyama while Mint was drinking tea in the corner. Until recently, she hadn't been trying very hard at all to be the leader they deserved. Until her own life had been on the verge of death, she had never wished so hard to be an example they could look up to.

Ichigo felt an overwhelming rush of guilt bite into her chest. She would have to work harder, and make herself stronger to face these new dangers. If she had been half the leader they had needed all this time, was it possible that she might have been able to avoid the Chimera attack from Taruto altogether? If she hadn't been arrogant about fighting the Chimera, and not calling for help when she was so close to the Café, could the repercussions have been avoided? She didn't deserve the trust the girls put into her. What could they have seen in her that might have caused them to depend on her so blindly?

An image rushed into her mind, fresh and piercing. The girl was breath-taking, her heart-shaped face smooth and perfect. Her eyebrows arched in astonishment, bubble-gum eyes wide with surprise. In them a striking determination surfaced, serving to give her an exotic appearance.

"…_I can't stand you. That's why. Your smiles, your irritatingly cute antics, all of you. I can't stand it, because I want it. I hate the way I want you. It's impossible, you see."_

She bit her bottom lip, her heart twisting in confusion. The memory pulled at her, conjuring the same perplexed thoughts that made her head start to hurt.

_Why me, Kisshu? Why would you want __**me**__? I'm just a stupid girl with too many responsibilities. I don't deserve Aoyama-kun, and if things were the way they're suppose to be, you'd have this unhealthy obsession aimed at a nice alien girl from your own planet. If things were the way they're supposed to be, that stupid beam would never have hit me, and the Mew Mews would have someone amazing like Zakuro leading them. Why would you direct your heart toward someone like me? I'm worthless!_

Anger burned at the back of her throat, the urge to yell out of frustration crushing her muddled feelings. Ichigo glared at her feet, as well as her unnecessary misery. Not only did she feel guilty, but now she also felt irritated at her own ridiculous flaws.

She let out a low groan, turning the corner to her house.

* * *

"Where _is_ that stupid shirt?" Ichigo growled in frustration.

A pile of shirts lay discarded on the bed, closely resembling the new carpet of clothes that served as the new floor. Dark red curls brushed the back of her neck, a vast difference to her signature pigtails. Ichigo scowled at her reflection, the mirror glinting as though it were a mocking agreement.

The shirt she had been searching for was missing, having run along with her sanity. She let out a sigh, her mother's voice drifting from downstairs.

"Ichigo, Aoyama-kun is on the phone!"

The girl let out a yelp of surprise, darting for the door. She ran down the stairs, smiling gratefully as her mother handed her the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Ichigo? Ah…I have some disappointing news._"

Ichigo swallowed, her stomach twisting with anxiety, "What is it?"

"_The Zoo is really full, since they have a special deal for tour buses today._"

"So…the date is cancelled?"

Aoyama coughed loudly on the other end, as though the comment took him by surprise.

"_No, of course not! Unless…well, unless you want to cancel it…_"

"Absolutely not! I still would love to go somewhere with you."

The boy breathed out sharply, "_Oh, good! Alright, well, would you like to go to a movie, instead?_"

Ichigo grinned, relief flooding through her. The date wasn't cancelled, and she would still get to see Aoyama.

"I would love to."

"_Great! I'll meet you there in an hour if you'd like._"

The phone clicked down with an almost eccentric finality. Ichigo closed her eyes, letting the smile on her lips soak into her thoughts. In an almost exhilarated excitement, she dashed upstairs to find the missing shirt.

Her mother was waiting by the door a few minutes later, Ichigo's jacket in her hands. She pulled the girl in for a quick hug, smiling brightly.

"Have fun, dear."

Ichigo pecked her on the cheek, stopping momentarily to wave a goodbye to her father. The door clicked softly behind her, though she was already running. Anticipation rushed through her, a familiar fluttering in her chest rising at thoughts of whom she was about to see.

She hadn't had a chance to see Aoyama in a while because of the Café and her duties. It felt good to know that she had the rest of the day planned with him, and they could go anywhere or do anything. Part of her inwardly wished that he could work at the Café with her, but the thought vanished almost immediately. Working there was difficult sometimes, mostly because it was a secret meeting place for the Mews. It was one of the reasons Akasaka didn't hire any other employees. They couldn't risk compromising the Café's purpose, or their safety, by letting a stranger work there. The person could stumble on their secrets, and then the enemy would know everything.

She couldn't imagine the thought of putting Aoyama in danger, because of her own selfish desires. If keeping him safe meant spending less time with him, than that was what she would deal with. He didn't belong in her separate life, the life that was full of fighting and responsibility.

Ichigo sighed, pausing on the sidewalk. A sudden feeling of déjà vu hit her, the surroundings being oddly striking. They conjured a memory, though it was a moment before she could pinpoint exactly which one. She tilted her head back, eyes wandering to the familiar tower to her left that she had passed so many times before. Her lips tingled even at the memory, and blood rushed into her cheeks.

He had appeared so suddenly, almost like a phantom from a dream. She could still remember the devious grin on his face as he leaned forward, closing the space between them in a swift movement. His lips had been cool against her own, eyes like liquid gold.

Ichigo shook her head forcefully, glaring heatedly at the sidewalk. No, she would _not_ think of this now. She would not think of _him_ now. Not when she was about to spend a blissful few hours with Aoyama, alone and together. Kisshu had no right to her life, no more than a bug on her shoe. It wasn't her fault that she was stuck with him in her head, and it certainly wasn't her fault that he hadn't bothered her since the fight.

She wasn't really sure whether to be relieved or bothered by this fact, which truly was what disturbed her the most. She shouldn't care, especially since he had been thinking about her so perversely. It was better to ignore his existence instead of dwell on it.

A shiver ran down her spine, almost foreboding under the sunlight. It felt as though eyes were on her, purposefully watching her every move and thought. Though, of course, that was a ridiculous notion.

Ichigo bit down on her lip, striding forward. She was almost there, and she wouldn't let little things like this bother her. Kisshu was history.

Aoyama was waiting quietly in front of the theater, sunlight catching his hair. A bright smile drifted across his lips when she approached, his eyes softening. He had never looked more handsome.

_See? Do you see why he's the best choice?_ She gloated to the small voice in her head.

The voice scoffed at her.

_Why do you feel the need to boast? Are you trying to reassure yourself?_ It laughed.

Ichigo shoved it back, returning Aoyama's smile.

"You look great!" He enthused.

She breathed out softly, "Thank you, Aoyama-kun. You look good, too."

The boy gestured toward the building, his eyes lit with excitement.

"The tickets are selling fast, so I went ahead and bought ours. I hope you don't mind."

"No! That's alright. What's the movie?"

The two turned, walking through the doors together. Aoyama's hand slipped into hers, almost hesitantly. It was a warm reassurance, and Ichigo felt herself blush at the contact.

"It's supposed to be really good! It's called '_Beyond_'. The ticket-lady said that it's about aliens coming to Earth."

Ichigo swallowed, and suddenly the warmth from Aoyama's hand felt very distant.

"Aliens?"

Images flashed over the screen, the lights dimming. The opening credits were scrolling across the screen, couples settling against each other for the movie. Ichigo grasped onto the soda in her hands, though the cold felt numb against her fingers. Aoyama grinned enthusiastically.

"Isn't this fun?"

She forced a smile, her thoughts racing.

"Yes."

On a good note, there were no Chimera attacks in theaters. Aoyama seemed to be enjoying the date so far, and she didn't have to use the bathroom – yet. On a worse note, not only did she begin her date by thinking of Kisshu, but now she was condemned to be shoved into thoughts of him through the whole thing. Sure, Aoyama's hand was still clasping onto hers, but it didn't help when she couldn't look at him. The theater room was dark, and she could barely make-out his face. So, not only was she going to be haunted by thoughts of Kisshu, but she wasn't even rewarded with comfort.

Great.

The main character ran onto the screen, her eyes flashing with determination. She clenched her hands around a gun, her friends being introduced as she spoke. Ichigo watched her with bitter amusement, resisting the urge to run to the bathroom early. And almost as though on cue, a familiar presence surfaced in her mind.

_[ Hey, cutie. ]_

_~ GO AWAY! ~_

_[ …that's cool. I can deal with contradictive infatuation. The whole 'hard-to-get' thing, right? ]_

Ichigo shuddered, and Aoyama's hand squeezed hers in sympathy. He probably thought she was cold, but he was offering compassion for the wrong thing.

_~ I don't have time for this, Kisshu. You disappeared on me for a while, and it'd be nice if you continued an extended absence. ~_

_[ Oh, are you mad about me taking-off so fast? Damn. Well, I'd offer you a make-up kiss, but I think you've got enough affectionate fan-boys at the moment. ]_

_~ What? ~_

Kisshu chuckled lowly, _[ I've got a nice view from up here, y'know. By the way, did you know that if humans hold their hands together for too long, the combination of heat will cause moisture, therefore making his hands clammy and nasty? Yeah, every bacteria he's touched in the last few hours is now on your hand. Who knows what he's been doing with that thing… ]_

_~ Ugh, shut up! I don't need this! …wait, what view? ~_

Ichigo turned slowly, realization slowly dawning on her. Couples littered the seats, some kissing while others gazed at each other and uttered soft whispers. The very back of the theater was empty, except for one seat. Kisshu grinned, his eyes glinting.

_[ Yo. ]_

_~I can't believe you! Why would you follow me? ~_

"Is everything okay?" Aoyama whispered, following her gaze. The back was empty once more, Kisshu having poofed out of existence.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone I knew."

Aoyama smiled in understanding, turning back to the screen. The character let out a cry, a beam from a flying saucer having captured her. She was being lifted, propelled up inside of the aircraft.

_[ Wow, that is _so_ fake. Why the hell would an alien want a cow? ]_

_~ That's a girl. ~_

_[ Ooooh…yeah, that I could understand. Close resemblance, though. They need new actors. There is no way that I would want to kidnap a girl that ugly. ]_

_~ Kisshu, shut up. If I'm going to put-up with you being here, then do me a favor and be quiet. ~_

He paused thoughtfully, and after a moment sighed.

_[ Can I watch the movie? I want to get my money's worth. ]_

_~ If you don't ruin my date, then yes. And I guarantee you didn't pay to get in here. ~_

Kisshu didn't respond, and after a moment, Ichigo allowed herself to focus on the movie. It wasn't easy, considering that two males that she had completely different thoughts about were in the same building.

The protagonist was protesting now, having been strapped down to a steel-type of table. She pleaded with the aliens, huge black eyes on top of giant green heads. They laughed at her cries.

"_Very soon we will probe you, human female. And then, you will be the key to our experiments."_

A low snickering echoed in Ichigo's mind, and she rolled her eyes. A group of aliens walked into the white room, all of them surrounding the girl. The leader that had spoken situated near her legs, propping them on leg-rests.

_[ Hey, can we try that? ]_

Heat rushed into Ichigo's face, her eyes darting to the exit door. It was only a short distance away if she were to make a run for it.

The alien pulled out a stick-like tool, the metal gleaming ominously. The girl let out a scream, and the screen went dark. Ichigo squirmed in her seat. The next scene appeared, blood covering the floors of the white room. Aoyama let out a groan from beside her, and Ichigo glanced at him nervously. He said he liked scary stuff, so why was he shifting in his seat? He pursed his lips, and Ichigo pulled her hand out of his. It had gotten damp from heat. Kisshu laughed softly.

"That is so disturbed." Aoyama whispered, his eyes set on the bloody gore.

_[ __**That**_ _is awesome. ]_

She bit her lip, chewing on it nervously.

"If this is bothering you, we can leave, Aoyama-kun. I won't be disappointed."

The boy swallowed, "It's not so much about 'scary'. It's just the…the blood that's everywhere."

_[ Oh, c'mon! That is _fake_! If it were blood, do you think it'd be squirting like that? I know enough about humans to know that it shouldn't be spraying in that direction. ]_

"I don't like blood very much, either. Do you want to go?"

Aoyama paused, his eyes grazing over the screen thoughtfully. After a moment he sighed, shaking his head.

"If there is any more blood, then we will leave. Okay?"

Ichigo nodded, inwardly cringing. Aoyama sank back into his seat, drawing a long sip from his soda. The aliens on the screen let out shrieks of irritation, seeing that their plan failed. Ichigo lost interest, her thoughts jumping uncomfortably. Silence emitted from Kisshu, though she didn't expect to hold it to him.

She had expected to be in a delightful state of infatuation by now, comfortably staring into Aoyama's eyes. Preferably a romantic comedy would be flickering in the background, and a tender smile would play on his lips. His fingers would lace through hers, and as he leaned towards her slowly, his breath would be warm and fresh against her skin. A kiss from Aoyama – something that she used to only have fantasies about. Now that it was a possibility, it had never seemed more distant.

She couldn't remember a time when there had been anyone but Aoyama. As far back as she could remember, there had never been anyone else that she had imagined in romantic tendencies. Daydreams in school usually included said boy, pulling her close and tilting her head back for a gentle kiss. Thoughts of marriage and a future closely followed on the normal occasions. Had there ever been a time when she had been like any other teenage girl? Had she ever brought home a poster of a celebrity, or a teenage heart-throb to hang on her wall? She couldn't remember.

An image blurred into her vision, familiar though striking. It was as though she were watching the scene from a different angle, or through another's eyes. She was looking at herself through a different gaze, probably Kisshu's. Her hand – no, _Kisshu's_ hand – reached out, fingers carefully grazing the surface of her cheek. They trailed her jawbone, resting on her lips. The skin was utterly soft, the scent of strawberry seeming to seep into his touch.

Something brushed against her hand, which was folded in her lap. Ichigo jerked at it, pulled out of the memory – or whatever it was. It was a moment before she recognized the touch as Aoyama's hand, and she flushed. From what, exactly, she wasn't sure. It was as though she had spaced-out, being pulled into a thought that had not been her own.

Kisshu had stayed oddly silent for a while, and though she should have been relieved by this, it only served to bother her. Shouldn't he have done something irritating by now?

Aoyama tensed beside her, his grip tightening on her hand. He seemed to relax after a moment, though his movements were alert. Within another few seconds, he flinched, his head turning to look over his shoulder. He turned back to the screen, a look of perplexed frustration on his features. Ichigo offered a sidelong glance.

"Are you alright, Aoyama-kun?"

"Yes, I…I'm fine."

Almost immediately after he said it, he jumped in his seat, eyes darting around the area. He jolted several times, before finally he turned around, searching meaningfully with his eyes.

"Aoyama-kun, what's wrong?"

He drew in a long breath, "Someone is throwing popcorn at my head."

"What?"

"Would you like to leave early, Ichigo?"

Ichigo held-back the urge to act too relieved or excited.

"Yes, please!"

* * *

Aoyama glanced at her apologetically as they walked out of the building. The air caressed her face, filling her lungs with fresh, cool air.

"I'm sorry for that." He said.

Ichigo shrugged, "It's alright, Aoyama-kun. We can go somewhere else if you like."

Aoyama smiled thoughtfully after a moment, his eyes darting to the direction of the sidewalk.

"There is a good ice-cream shop near here. I can go get us something if you like."

She swallowed, nodding. As he disappeared toward the street, she felt as though her heart was weighing lead.

_I can't believe this! I should have asked if I could go with him. But, no, I'm too scared of sounding like I don't want to be by myself._

Ichigo sat down on the sidewalk, her eyes settled on the bright sky. It was just at the point where the earth blended into it, a breathless pink smeared in the distance. She felt as though she could stare at it for hours. She could almost imagine Aoyama's warm hand slipping into hers as he watched it with her, that gorgeous smile playing on his lips like it had so many times before.

She wondered absently if he knew what her favorite ice-cream was. It wouldn't be hard to guess, but still.

It was then that she felt the overwhelming presence, the watchful and clever gaze. Her eyes flitted back and forth, observing either way down the streets. Surely he would have left by now…

_That stupid Kisshu! He always ruins things!_

As though on cue, a lean figure pressed against her back, arms circling her waist. Ichigo let out a yelp, the ground falling away from her feet swiftly.

"What are you doing, you moron? Let me down!"

Kisshu chuckled, his cool breath stirring her hair.

"I'm sorry, kitten, but you have another date."

* * *

_**Mwahahaha! Super slow update, but yay! It's here! And btw, school really gets in the way -.- I hate final exams.**_

_**So, what do you think he means? I already know, but hey, I'm the writer. If I don't know, then who does? I'm hoping this date chappie didn't disappoint anyone (I'm not talking about the Kisshu/Ichigo fans. I already know it sucked for you. I personally adore Kish/Ichi coupling more.) To those of you that have asked about the 'turning her into a kitty and kidnapping her' thing – no, I'm not that cliché. I don't like using other people's ideas in my own style. I make my own, and I stick to it. **_

_**Thanks again for the dedication! I have to say that you guys truly light up my day with your reviews. Tokyo Mew Mew fans are definitely the most eccentric people I've ever witnessed. The mail and reviews are definitely inspiring, and it always makes me want to write.**_

_**Whitewolfffy~**_

**PRESS DA BUTTON!**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Chapter Nine ~**

Air pulled around his form, enveloping his movements like a ripple in water. Darkness had never felt as comfortable as it did now. A low chuckle escaped him, thrumming through the atmosphere as golden eyes traced the figure below.

"Where could she have gone?" Aoyama murmured to himself.

His fingers blurred over the keys of his cell, dialing and redialing Ichigo's number. Each and every call was answered with her voice mail. The boy's dark eyes were indecipherable, an emotion in them closely resembling frustration.

Kisshu rolled his eyes at the human's pathetic antics. A smirk played on his lips, the tip of a pearly fang glinting in the dim streetlights. He watched with growing amusement, eyes flashing in the shadows. He was a predator even in this alien environment. He could feel an urge nagging him, begging him to twist his logic. What would a single glance off the shoulder matter? It would be too simple to draw a little blood, to whisper in the boy's ear. To weave a web of insanity and doubt in the human's mind.

"I was too late," Aoyama sighed irritably, "I should have stayed with her."

The boy snapped the cell closed, shoving it into his pocket. He walked down the sidewalk with an almost wary stride, eyes set ahead with an aggravated tint. The change in his demeanor was almost too potent. Kisshu watched silently from his perch above, speculation slowly crawling into his thoughts. He had only ever seen the male with Ichigo, and even then, he'd never witnessed him like this. It was almost as though the human had an inkling that there was more to her disappearance than a simple change of plans.

Aoyama turned the block, and Kisshu noticed the neighborhood immediately. They were near Ichigo's house. He had been to her home many times by way of teleporting, so he hadn't passed this area before. In a slow, purposeful movement, he hovered closer, his gaze never shifting from the boy. The human appeared to stay oblivious to his presence, his pace never faltering.

They were nearing a break in the sidewalk, the light from a nearby streetlamp flickering. The bulb stuttered, sending a shiver of foreboding through the air. The turn opened into an alleyway, the streetlights glowing a steady orange, slowly shifting to a bright red. Aoyama paused, one hand lifting to tangle in his dark hair as his eyes settled on the red light. Kisshu narrowed his eyes in confusion at the sudden stop.

He dropped lower, his feet grazing the ground silently. He was barely hovering now, though he had achieved getting as close as he could. Part of him wanted to watch out of mere curiosity. The other part just wanted to see a trace of whatever it was that captivated Ichigo. What the hell could be so great about this guy, that nothing he did convinced her that he was better than this human?

He could detect the faint scent of sweat from the boy, probably from his clothes. Ichigo tended to ramble on about the stupid human to her mother sometimes after school, and through the squeals and cooing, he had obtained small bits of information about the boy. Apparently he was active in some sort of sport, and was considerably good at it. That was probably where the sweat originated from.

Just under the surface and layers of the boy's scents, most of which had been picked up from the places he had been, Kisshu could distinguish a hint of strawberry perfume. A small spark of irritation flared in his chest, some of which was shadowed by jealousy. An image surfaced faintly of the boy grasping her small hand in his own, and it took a bit of effort to continue being quiet and observant.

The red glow subsided, suddenly replaced by neon green. Aoyama stepped forward, the sole of his shoe leaving an audible imprint on the concrete. The alien followed, his existence hushed in the dim streetlight. And it was then that the human stopped, his form a blur as he spun around. Kisshu let out a hiss of surprise before his head slammed into the brick alley wall, a strong hand curling into the fabric of his shirt.

The streetlamp flickered furiously, the flashing light seeming to highlight the dark eyes that glared back at him. Aoyama's lips were pressed into a grim line, the muscles in his arm straining as he pinned Kisshu's body against the wall. A growl vibrated the alien's chest, his eyes liquid amber.

"Where is she?" The boy snapped.

Kisshu scoffed, his gaze hardening with contempt.

"Out of your reach."

Aoyama blinked, his brow furrowing. Kisshu chuckled inwardly with bitter enjoyment. The human was so stupid, it was ridiculous.

"I'm being serious, alien."

"Then don't be - it's not going to get you anywhere. You're not in our game, human."

Aoyama raised an eyebrow at that, "Game?"

Kisshu glanced at the sky, contemplating. A question lingered under the surface, making his skin burn with expectation. Yes, he could teleport out of this. The question was, how much energy would it require while this boy was holding onto him?

"This game is between the Mews and us. You're existence is only a hindrance."

Heat radiated off the boy's gaze, "Ichigo is _not_ a pawn."

There was silence then, as though the tension itself had grown thick enough to weigh down the air. When Kisshu spoke, his voice was cold.

"No, she's the game-maker."

Aoyama breathed out slowly, "If you hurt her, I won't hesitate to end you."

Gold pooled in his eyes, gleaming in the darkness of the alley. Kisshu's words breathed out into the air, a promising echo.

"This is only my body, human boy. _She _is my life source."

The air shimmered, Kisshu's existence disappearing into the night. Aoyama's breaths were soft, a loud contrast in the dead silence. His eyes fixed unmoving on the shirt that rested in his hand.

* * *

Ichigo groaned, letting her eyes drift open slowly. A sky of deep, swirling green met her gaze. She sat up swiftly, one hand reaching out to grasp onto the ground under her. Her head spun, her vision tilting slightly.

"Be careful, pretty kitty. You're body isn't used to this atmosphere."

Ichigo jumped at the familiar, smooth voice. Her confusion peaked, swiftly followed by pure irritation. Pillars rose up around her, the distance suspended into an endless sea of green.

"Where am I?" She huffed, eyes widening.

Kisshu grinned with obvious delight, "I've been to your house loads of times. So, I figured it would only be fair to invite you over."

The girl's eyes shifted to him irritably.

"This isn't a friendly trip! You kidnapped me – _again_! I rea-"

Ichigo stopped short, her eyes settling on Kisshu in confusion and obvious surprise. He sat a foot or so away from her, leaning back on his elbows playfully. Where his shirt should have been, it was absent, revealing smooth, slightly muscled, pale skin. This didn't appear to bother him, and if anything, his grin slowly transformed into a lazy smirk.

"Admiring the view, Strawberry?"

Ichigo snorted, averting her eyes to the green distance behind him.

"Of course not! If you want to fly around without a shirt, that's your problem."

"Oh, it's no problem. From the blush on your face, I think I should do this more often."

She clenched her hands, resisting the urge to touch her cheeks. He was such a pervert, that it was more than likely he was just trying to get a rise out of her.

"Why would you do that on purpose? Ugh, you're such a lecher."

Ichigo stood then, slowly as to watch her balance. Kisshu shrugged.

"Your boyfriend stripped me. The situation was completely out of my hands. He had me pinned up against a wall and everything."

Ichigo turned then, her eyes impossibly wide with flashes of images. Kisshu must have seen a glimpse or two in her mind, because laughter bubbled out of him.

"Oh, my dear kitten, you're spending way too much time with me."

Ichigo flushed, "Oh, read some hentai or something!"

The alien's eyes lit for a moment in interest. Before anymore could be said, another voice interrupted the conversation.

"Mew Ichigo, you have woken."

Ichigo jerked at the voice, her eyes settling on an approaching figure. Pai's face was a passive mask.

"Where am I?" She repeated, hoping this time she'd actually be answered.

Pai stopped at something that much resembled an altar, though it could've been something far more advanced.

"You are in an alternate dimension. We have created this space for our own use, living quarters, and production. You are now here for one of these purposes."

The girl glanced at Kisshu, her eyes glinting with aggravation.

"Kisshu, where are your garments?" His elder sighed.

The alien boy grinned, standing, "Just another casualty in battle. I couldn't teleport with it unless I took him with me, so I had to leave it behind."

_Ah, and the truth slowly surfaces._ Ichigo mused bitterly.

"I suggest that you take care of that." Pai retorted, his eyes shifting to their captive.

Kisshu sighed softly, his image flickering into nothingness.

"So," Ichigo cleared her throat, "What are you going to do with me?"

Pai didn't respond, his eyes averting to his altar-thing. His hands reached out, seeming to type into the air. It took a moment before she realized that it was some sort of computer.

In all honesty, out of all of the battles they had been through, Pai hadn't been in many of them. Ichigo didn't know much about the elder alien, aside from the fact that he was in charge of the invasion and order of his two younger comrades. More than once she had caught him looking at Lettuce in interest, but other than that, she wasn't quite sure what to think of him. In some ways, Pai intimidated her.

A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine, realization slowly falling over her. She had no idea what they were going to do with her, and no one else knew where she was.

"Are you going to hold me in trade for Earth, for personal pleasure, or experimenting?" She could feel her own voice growing louder with underlying fear.

"The last two sound awfully tempting. I don't know, Pai. Maybe we should consider her offer."

Pai barely glanced up as Kisshu materialized into the area again.

"Am I going to get some answers?" Ichigo muttered heatedly.

Kisshu's eyes flew to the elder alien, "Are you ready yet?"

"Certainly."

"Ready for what?" Ichigo exploded.

"Calm down," Kisshu's voice was drawled, almost bored, "We're not going to do anything too drastic."

Pai stepped down, his eyes scanning her form with an observant and thoughtful gaze. It was an expression a scientist might use while examining a new sort of specimen. Ichigo swallowed back the fear that threatened to come through her voice. It was just too much to comprehend. It felt as though every time she began to show any type of vulnerability, the aliens were right there, waiting to snatch her.

As though reading her thoughts, Kisshu's eyes flickered to hers. It wasn't until she saw a faint flash of hurt that she realized, quite suddenly, that he could. It disappeared as swiftly as it had surfaced, though.

"We merely wish to do some tests on your body, Mew Ichigo. I desire to learn more of this abnormality which you are experiencing with Kisshu. Perhaps a few samples of DNA might prove useful."

The earlier hint of apprehension slowly ebbed, and Ichigo nearly felt excited at this new prospect. If she hadn't been taken against her will, she might have been more apt to thanking Pai extensively. As of currently, Akasaka had still had no fortune in finding _anything_.

"Due to confidential policies, I shall have to elicit unconsciousness in your body before I begin."

Ichigo blinked, "What?"

"He'll have to knock you out." Kisshu grinned.

The Mew leader's eyes widened, protests rising against her lips. It was then that her vision blurred, her legs collapsing under her. Strong arms enveloped her body, lifting her as her mind fell into oblivion.

* * *

"This is an irregular occurrence, even in as peculiar a situation such as this."

The older alien leaned against the wall, his frustration clearly evident in the arch of his eyebrows. They winged upward, almond eyes narrowed in deep thought.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kisshu groaned.

Pai's gaze drifted to the sleeping girl, irritation lifting in them.

"I have absolutely no proposal for how to engineer a 'cure'. It's nearly impossible considering the vastness of the circumstances."

Kisshu let out a low growl, lifting a hand to run through his hair. It fell loosely around his shoulders for once. He hadn't had a chance to bathe yet, and since Ichigo was in a sleeping stupor, it seemed perfectly acceptable to do so.

"Are you telling me that whatever it is that we have, it isn't fading, but _growing_?"

Pai nodded slowly, his expression distant, "Precisely."

The two glanced in their captive's direction momentarily as she murmured in her sleep. Kisshu hadn't realized he'd been holding his breath until she was silent, and it rushed out. It felt as if he hung on every movement she made, suspended in whatever revolved around her. Pai's eyes settled on him, tinted with a knowing hue.

"You are spending too much time around her, Kisshu. It isn't good, and it could be a leading factor in this."

The alien pressed his lips into a grim line, golden eyes still fixed on her soft figure.

"It is as much a part of me now as moving. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to – and by the gods, I wish I could. If it will condemn me to be forced into eventually becoming one with her, then let me be damned."

Pai sneered in aggravation, "Kisshu, you know what this is leading to! There will ultimately be only a few options left when the time comes. You have witnessed it before!"

"Yes, I know! I…"

Her eyelids fluttered, lips parted with shallow breaths. She looked like an angel sent to tempt him, to curse his pride and send him into an untimely demise. And yet that same face, so beautiful and flawless in his eyes, was perhaps the only thing that was left in him now. She was all he wanted, and everything he was prohibited from desiring. Still, he did. He craved that smile, the soft voice that conjured heat in his veins.

She was everything now.

"I know, Pai. I remember what happened to them."

Pai fell silent, his body tensing noticeably at the remembrance of an old memory.

"I remember what the bond did to them. To that couple on our planet…" The young alien's voice grew faint as he breathed out, "To my parents."

* * *

**_Lol, okay, okay! I know I'm evil, though I can't exactly apologize. Some of you complain that I'm slow, and I realize this (but at least I updated faster this time!) I don't think any of you realize how hard this chapter was for me to write. My fingers were flying over the keys until I got to the part where Ichigo woke up at their place. Then they just froze up, and I was like *stare*. TOTAL author's block. Ugh, hate it. I won't make too many excuses, though. My only defense is this: I strongly desire to write something that is not just good, but worthy of the reviews and loyalty that you readers pledge to it! If I wanted to post quickly, it would end up being short and/or bad quality. So I want to take my time and make it something beautiful (near impossible, but I try)._**

**_Anyway, I hope all of you enjoyed the Kisshu POV I put in there. It appeared necessary, and I also found it refreshing. There is just SO much that is coming into this *sigh* I feel like my brain is spinning even as I write it. _**

**_Again - THANK YOU! I can't believe the amount of reviews for this, when there is just so few chapters! You all make me want to cry with joy. Thank you, thank you, thank you! One of you asked me a question a while back, and I'm super sorry for not responding! I completely forgot._**

**_Q: What other anime(s) do you watch?_**

**_A: I tend to love a lot of them, but I DO have my favorites. I love Vampire Knight, Inuyasha, Tokyo Mew Mew, Ouran High School Host Club, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya...etc. There is so much more. But my favorite manga (to read) is definitely The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross. Best manga I've ever collected so far!_** **_I'm sure there is so much more out there, waiting for me to discover it, but right now I'm jamming with just writing, collecting, and working on schooling._**

**_Whitewolfffy~_**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter Ten~**

Liquid amber pooled in his eyes, a gaze that danced with knowing mischief. It was as though those eyes grasped onto her, holding her in place. She shivered at the proximity, though nothing could break this spell. It was as though her body had disconnected from her mind, and now it bent to his will. That golden gaze seduced her thoughts, restraining any movements or hope of escape.

Her breath caught as his hand reached out, pale skin drifting toward her. A delicious warmth shot through her body as his fingers brushed against her lips, a smirk playing on his own.

"_My pretty kitty…"_

The boy closed the space between them in a blur. With one movement he dipped forward, his lips claiming hers, his hand lacing through her hair. It was as though flames emitted from his kiss, burning an enticing trail through her body. Her hands gripped onto him, a sigh escaping her as his breath mingled with her own.

And just as suddenly his touch disappeared, no longer holding her figure flush against him. Her body had disappeared, replaced by paws and ebony fur. Kisshu stared down at the small kitten in his hands, bewilderment hazing his eyes. A lazy grin slowly curved his lips, his features lit with amusement.

"_You're mine."_

Ichigo jolted up, a screech filling the air. She grasped onto the blankets under her, forest green pillows scattered around her. Her breaths were ragged, echoing through the room. A thought surfaced in her sleepy conscious, singled-out in her half-lidded gaze.

_He knows my secret._

She swallowed back any other sounds of alarm, allowing her eyes to slide closed. It was easier to focus on breathing, on the feel of soft cloth under her. It helped control her senses and allow her to collect her thoughts. As a minute passed, her breath rushed from her lungs in relief.

_A dream. It was only a dream._

Just as swiftly, Ichigo gasped, alarm and irritation rising in her.

_Why the hell would I be dreaming about him? And about…__that__?_

She opened her eyes leisurely, only to glare at her lap. What kind of dream was **that**? It was ridiculous, and if she hadn't known better, it was probably a dream that didn't even belong to her. The thought was dismissed almost immediately, though. Kisshu didn't know her secret. And it was better if it stayed that way.

Ichigo sighed irritably, allowing her gaze to wander. She was struck with stunned confusion as she took in her surroundings. It was an unfamiliar room, and quite honestly, everything about it was…well, alien. Except for the bed, she didn't recognize anything. A scent caught her attention temporarily, and Ichigo's eyes fell upon the blankets under her.

Ichigo leaned down, almost hesitant. She closed her eyes, her nose resting against the soft material. The Mew breathed in deeply. A familiar breezy cinnamon drifted through her senses, causing her eyes to fly open.

"I wonder if it has the same effect on you, that yours has on me."

Ichigo set her jaw, eyes flashing as she sat up stiffly.

"Don't be naughty, Kisshu."

The alien laughed thoughtfully, his chin resting in his palms. He hovered over the floor, his lips curved to reveal pearly fangs through his playful smirk.

"'Naughty' is a simple definition for what is commonly known as 'erotic fantasies'. I regularly practice this term, but in this particular instance, I was actually being quite serious."

Ichigo blinked at him, features lifted in a stunned expression. Kisshu's grin widened.

"Do I impress you, Strawberry? I've been looking stuff up, you know. My current style doesn't seem to be working too well, so I figured I'd try a different position," The alien paused, a mischievous glint seeming to tint his gaze, "Speaking of naughty things and studying, I made it my personal business to research this 'hentai' you mentioned. Tasty stuff."

A warm pink brushed over the girl's face, her eyes darting to her lap instinctively.

"I didn't m-mean to say that! You shouldn't sa-"

Kisshu chuckled lowly, his feet drifting to the floor. His hair wasn't in its usual style. Instead of twin ponytails, it was now pulled into a single one at the back of his neck. Somehow, it made him look older, though no less playful.

"Really, Kitty, I didn't know you were into such things. I mean, if you would've told me sooner, I could've personally tutored you to-"

"Shut up! I don't like hentai!"

"-it really is a pity. I mean, we could be doing more advanced things by now if we would've only started sooner. But now I have-"

"I don't want to kiss you!" She shouted irritably.

The alien stopped then, his body seeming to freeze. Ichigo let out a sound, almost between a gasp and a hiccup. It took her suddenly, an outburst of mental movement that stole her breath away. One moment she was glaring at Kisshu, and in the next she was staring back at her reflection. The expression on her body's face was one of utter surprise, her mouth forming a silent 'o'.

_[ Ichigo. ]_

His voice echoed through her soul, strong and present. It was as though she were a small creature in an omnipresent god's hands, an otherworldly being that held her gently in his grasp. An overwhelming feeling of insignificance as well as confusion washed over her.

_~ What happened! Where am I? ~_

Her body smiled back at her, a soft tilting of the lips that sent her heart thrumming. No, not her heart – Kisshu's heart? What was going on?

_[ We've switched bodies. ]_

_~ What? No! __**No!**_

_[ Yes. ]_

A yelp escaped her, one hand darting to her mouth in astonishment. Or, to Kisshu's mouth.

_[ Don't worry, Kitten. It'll pass in a moment. ]_

_~ How do you know that? ~_

_[ Because as well as being your mental companion and you're future sex tutor, I'm also Pai's closest ally. I pay attention to everything he says. He's explained a lot to me. ]_

Ichigo glanced around, her vision blurring along the edges. Her body – Kisshu? – shouted at her.

"Stop that! You're teleporting!"

She froze, eyes widening. Her eyes grazed over the new vessel in which she inhabited. With a new sense of surprise, and a small hint of exhilaration, she realized that Kisshu was right. Her figure had grown almost transparent.

"I don't know what I'm doing, or even how I'm doing it!"

Kisshu narrowed his new eyes at her, "Focus on me. Concentrate on my voice."

"You mean _**my**_ voice!"

"Whatever."

Ichigo breathed out slowly, allowing her gaze to settle on her body's mouth. It felt almost like an audible change, a snap back into reality. Her senses grew heightened considerably. It was as though she was becoming intensely aware of every sound, and every scent.

"There." She breathed.

Another wave of revelation overwhelmed her as she listened more closely to the sound waves in her voice, every tremor in the air. She could distinctly make-out soft breathing, and a steady, warm heartbeat filling the room. As she paid closer attention, she also became gradually aware of a new, delicious scent. She shuddered involuntarily, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth. Ichigo jerked as her fang nipped into the soft flesh.

"Take it easy on my body, Kitty."

Kisshu grinned back at her, causing another mysterious increase in her body's pulse.

Ichigo huffed, "Well, if you had warned me about this from the start, this wouldn't be an issue!"

"Give me a break! Just because I talk to Pai doesn't mean that I know _everything_ that's going to happen."

"If you know _anything_, though, you should share it with me!"

"Don't be a hypocrite, sweetheart."

The girl stared back at her body silently, a feeling of horror creeping into her.

"What are you talking about?"

Kisshu lifted a finger to his mouth, eyes lighting with contemplation and vibrancy. Images crept in her head, causing her heart to thud painfully in her chest.

"Oh, Kitten…" He groaned, eyes closing. It sounded odd, coming from her own voice/body.

"What is it?" Ichigo blurted, panic surging through her.

Kisshu didn't respond right away, his figure completely still. Ichigo couldn't move, for fear of whether the movement might be a break in her own composure. He knew.

By the gods, he knew.

"This truly is something, Strawberry."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been hiding a secret from me," He said, "And I can't believe I didn't see this before."

Ichigo's breath caught in her throat, nausea biting into her stomach. Her eyes fell closed as an odd feeling of pins-and-needles tingled through-out her limbs. The experience resembled like that of a dream, when she felt as though her soul were drifting out of her body. And then just as suddenly her eyes flew open, only for her to find herself staring blankly at Kisshu's body.

Relief rushed through her, though at the same time a small tinge of disappointment. She had rather enjoyed the almost-teleporting.

Ichigo reached up to touch her face, her eyes darting to her clothes as a silent assurance. It felt good to be back inside of her own body – as strange as that itself sounded.

Kisshu hadn't spoken at all during the shifting of consciouses, and even now he stared at her so intently that it could have passed for steaming anger. The expression in his eyes was intense, so much so that she froze upon seeing it. But it wasn't what she would have expected. She had seen that look before, though she couldn't quite put her finger on where.

"You didn't trust me to not take advantage of you." He said it as though it were a stated fact, and not a lingering doubt.

Ichigo swallowed, dazed and somewhat slow due to this sudden change in tone, "Yes."

She blinked at him, realization dawning on her. Hurt? But no, Kisshu wouldn't have a reason to be hurt. Why on earth would he look like that? Yes, he had that expression earlier in Pai's lab, when she had thought about the aliens' habit of taking advantage of her vulnerability. But that didn't make any sense. He knew perfectly well what she thought of them, and he was an eager participant in their scandalous deeds. So, why would he have that look in his eyes?

"Not everything I do is malicious, Ichigo. I've already told you, many times…"

She let out a sharp breath, a rush of thoughts overwhelming her. Three words stood out, piercing into her deeper than she expected. She had heard them from his lips before, so why on earth was it different this time?

Kisshu breathed out softly, and she could almost see the difficulty that passed over him as he attempted to control his thoughts. They left her almost immediately, but not before she had glimpsed many things that he had obviously tried to conceal. The emotion paled from his face, though his skin tone was usually light anyway.

"It's no matter. You'll understand someday, Neko-chan," He replied after a moment.

He wasn't acting normal. In fact, there were very few times Ichigo had seen him act like this. The deep honey hue of his eyes had hardened, and his tone almost sounded assuring, stubborn even. It was almost as though he were reassuring himself that this were true, and she was only a child that would one day realize that she didn't know everything, and he, the parent, was right.

And yet, she could hear a hint of bitter sadness in his voice. It was as though these were the words that he had echoed to himself several times before, and they were near the point of sounding like a hollow recitation.

"I want to go home. And I want to know what happened after I fainted."

"I'll tell you what," Kisshu sighed, dropping fluidly onto the bed, "I'll give you something, and in return you are to give _me_ something. But think it over very carefully, because I will not grant but only one thing."

Ichigo scoffed softly, "That is childish. You're not a genie."

The alien arched an eyebrow at that, his expression clouding briefly.

"Genie?"

"Forget it."

"Is it like 'Hentai'?" He inquired brilliantly.

"No!"

Kisshu grinned wickedly, "I could give you-"

"**No**!"

The boy grunted, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. The solemn intensity from before had all but disappeared, and now he only resembled a sulking child.

"Well, start thinking. I don't have all day."

Ichigo closed her eyes, pursing her lips as she delved into thought. The number one thing that occurred to her was that the fight between the aliens and the Mews be over, but she highly doubted he would be able to give her that, let alone want to. As if in response she could literally _feel_ his smirk, the kind that drifted leisurely and tilted his lips to a dangerous curve.

What _did_ she want? She wanted him to keep her secret private, and not take advantage of it. She also wanted him to leave Aoyama utterly alone, and never hurt him whether it be through another creature/person or with his own hands. She wanted him to stop flirting with her- then again that was a little much to ask for. She had a feeling that it was more of a habit for him than anything.

But she couldn't think about herself. She had to think _outside_ of the box. That was what being a Mew leader was about. She had to take her companions into thought, as well as the population they were trying to protect.

"I want to know your plans. Every one of them."

Kisshu sighed, so deeply that she feared she had said something wrong. It was a sound that an adult might make to an insolent child that was not listening. Had she missed something?

"You're not very clever today, Strawberry. Perhaps you're just distracted? Hn."

"What? What did I do?" She demanded airily.

Kisshu fixed her with a sharp gaze, almost as though he wished she _were_ able to read his mind. She could, if he would only let her.

"It's against the rules, Kitten. I can't tell you every move of our game play. _But_, I could offer you a compromise. I told you that once before, you know. The rules never mentioned anything about a negotiation."

"Well, then what's the compromise?"

The alien smiled faintly, his eyes glinting, "It'll cost you a pretty price."

"Tell me."

Kisshu lifted one finger to brush a loose strand of maroon hair. He curled the tip around it almost absently.

"The question isn't, 'What are your plans?' That is mute. Because even after you know them, there isn't anything you can really do about it if you don't know how."

"Then what are your plans, and how do I eliminate them?"

The boy chuckled, "That is a simply horrid thing to ask of the one that is to be _doing_ the moves."

Ichigo felt her head growing sore, "You just told me to ask you that!"

"Ah, but no, I didn't. What you think you should be asking is actually the very thing you should be inquiring of yourself. And if I were to tell you our move, then how would you react if you didn't know your own?"

"Kisshu, I'm about to smack you."

He grinned obnoxiously, unraveling his finger from the strand. It bounced freely, now a small curl.

"Okay, then let me put it this way. The answer you are seeking is amongst you already."

Ichigo huffed, "That's not an answer at all!"

"You should have asked a better question."

The girl glared at him heatedly, crossing her arms in aggravated defeat. Kisshu's eyes softened after a moment as he looked at her, his hand falling into his lap.

"My turn."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to grant me a wish, and in return I'll give _you_ something."

Ichigo blinked thoughtfully, "Well, go ahead."

She restrained a gasp as his hands came up to rest on her shoulders. Kisshu had returned to a somewhat solemn state, which never failed to surprise her. His lean figure fell toward her, and almost too suddenly, his mouth descended on hers. Kisshu's kiss was gentle, his lips carefully meshing with her own. It stirred something inside of her as they moved leisurely, urging a reaction from her. Ichigo flushed, her eyes slipping shut briefly as she struggled to respond. It was as though all of her senses had shut down, the only intelligible thing being taste. She could taste him on her mouth, a strong, exotic taste that she had only detected in his scent. Yes, like cinnamon.

Ichigo lifted her hands, and even then the movement felt sluggish. It took a great deal of effort to push at his chest, breaking apart the seal that had somehow joined them for that one individual moment. Gasps broke through the silence, her heart thrumming in her chest. Kisshu's eyes were wild and clouded, an array of confusion and pleasure surfacing in their depths.

It was a long time before that instant passed. It could have been hours, a few minutes, or even two seconds. The only thing she was aware of was the hammering of her pulse, and the pooling amber that was holding her in place.

Kisshu didn't speak, though she could feel his emotions in volumes. They vibrated through her, merging with her own in a perplexing duet. She fell back into reality the moment his expression changed, and his form evaporated.

Ichigo stared at the spot he had once stood, realizing only after a few minutes that she was no longer on a bed, but standing in her room.

Fear blossomed in her chest. She hadn't meant to allow him to do that. She should have shoved him away the minute he had touched her. And yet, something cold rested against the skin of her palm. He must have left it there sometime during the kiss, as his payment. She licked her lips timidly, tasting what had once been there before.

In a single puff it was all over, and Ichigo was returned to a thorough reality as she stared at her reflection through the mirror across from her. The large, slit eyes of an irritated cat gazed back at her.

* * *

**_Hey! *laughs* Late, again, but I went to a Convention for anime and gaming, so I think that's a good excuse, right? Besides, I've been taking care of my Club...AND I gave you a long chapter._**

**_Lol, I think Ichigo's just now starting to descend into the deep, dark confusion that insues with starting to like Kisshu. But she may not realize it yet. :D Well, yay for us fangirls! OMG, so many reviews. You guys make me so proud :) *starts ridiculously dapping at the eyes with a tissue*  
_**

**_I really am happy that you peeps are enjoying this so much, though. It really makes my day. As for the 'Kisshu parents' thing, I guess you'll just have to wait and see. I bring things in through-out the story, so rest-assured all things will be answered in due time. I'm just so relieved I finally finished this update. *sigh* Well, thanks again! _**

**_Whitewolfffy~_**

_**PRESS MAH BUTTON! It Ish the Button of Happiness!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter Eleven~**

"Are you feeling alright, though?" Akasaka repeated, for perhaps the twentieth time.

Ichigo shifted from one foot to the other, focusing her eyes on the computer screens. They glowed a consistent black, with neon text scrolling across the surface as his fingers flew over the keys. The scientist had been working since the early hours of the morning on breaking into the alien systems, partially because Lettuce and Pudding had insisted he take a break to sleep during the night, and also because his alarm had somehow been permanently shifted to only go off at a decent hour – which probably had to do with the monkey and water Mews as well.

"I'm fine."

She felt as though it had become a habit to say that now. Deciding to go to the Café early had been made plainly out of a need for a sense of security, but instead of finding the refuge she expected, she'd been met with Akasaka's constant concerns. It wasn't such a bad thing that the man was always so anxious over the girls' conditions, but the fact was that he didn't need any more worry lines on his face was a strong factor that reigned over her hesitance to confide in him. And these days, those were a common sight on his usually animated, handsome features.

Eventually, Ichigo divulged to him the incident with Kisshu, and even pieces of their conversation. She left out the bits about being at the aliens' residence, and about the token he'd left behind. She feared that he might expect her capable to go back, and even if she could, going back seemed like a forbidden thought. She was too perplexed, and certainly too irritated at her own confusion to even consider doing anything that was related with Kisshu.

"If you have any other significant communications with Kisshu, even if it's just something that bothers you," he paused, pulling his gaze away from the computer to peer at her solemnly, "Tell me."

Ichigo swallowed, resisting the urge to shift her weight back to the other foot. She wanted to tell Akasaka everything, but honestly, something told her she shouldn't. It was as though in the last few days, almost everything she had believed in was starting to crumble. It was as though even the alliances were blurring along the edges.

"Alright." She murmured.

It was another moment before he turned his attention back to the computer, and even then, she felt as though he was somehow still watching her with those soft, concerned eyes.

The hall was dimly lit when Ichigo walked out into it. Her footsteps echoed a cold whisper against the shadows, and it felt as though even in this silence she was not truly alone. A shiver ran over her body, stopping to linger over her left arm. Ryou was lounging on a stool in the kitchen, his feet propped-up on the counter. His hands were dancing over something, eyes solely engrossed with the task. Ice blue flicked in her direction as she closed the door.

He didn't say anything, his gaze piercing through her. The presence of the uncomfortable atmosphere was enough to almost physically detect.

"Akasaka is still busy, and the girls aren't here to work yet." She stated quietly.

It wasn't as though she was obligated to explain herself, but somehow it felt as though Ryou had the ability to disarm her of her attitude as easily as that of an adult and child.

"And your point is…?" His eyes drifted back to the work in his hands.

Ichigo swallowed, walking over to sit down on a stool across from him.

"What are you doing?"

"Work."

"What kind of work?"

"Productive work."

The Mew leader sighed heavily, propping her elbows onto the counter. Her chin rested in her palms, eyes narrowing at the man.

"What is the productive work for?"

Ryou lifted his eyes to glower at her, "Don't be nosy. If I wanted you to know, I'd tell you."

"Well, don't be so darn bossy! And don't you dare glare at me like that. I didn't do any harm!"

The room grew incredibly silent after Ichigo stopped talking. Ryou's eyes had drifted toward her left hand, or more specifically, her wrist. Deep, emerald green met his gaze, a rich color that seemed too foreign in beauty to possibly exist under the naked eye. It seemed to almost glint faintly when viewed under the light, an array of iridescent, varied colors. It shimmered slightly as she pulled her hands off the counter and into her lap.

"What is that?" Ryou breathed.

Ichigo could feel her body tensing in response, her hands clenching in her lap. Her heart dropped into her stomach as his eyes bore into her arm.

"A temporary tattoo."

They narrowed, almost as though stating that he didn't believe her. This wouldn't have been too surprising, considering that she wouldn't have even believed herself if she had been in his shoes. She was quite terrible at lying.

"I'll tell you what," He shifted his gaze from her arm to rest on her face, "I'll tell you what I'm doing, if you tell me what that's about."

Her thoughts raced. Partly because of the fact that she truly was curious, and partly because a large portion of her brain denied the offer the moment it left his lips. Honestly, she wasn't even really sure what was going on with her hand or wrist, except that it was because of Kisshu.

Ichigo could still remember the brush of his hand over hers during the kiss. The moment after, as she stared at her feline reflection irritably. From the very minute she had shifted back, she had noticed something different. A shiver traveled down her spine, and it was as though she were holding ice in her left hand. Cold bit into the skin of her palm, and she lifted it, slowly uncurling her fingers to reveal the smooth surface underneath. Only it wasn't smooth.

A very small jewel glinted at her, nearly identical to the coloring that was slowly seeping around it like ink. For some odd reason it struck a sense of familiarity in the back of her mind, as though she had seen it somewhere else. Shock settled into the pit of her stomach, leisurely gripping onto her as she stared at the unusual gem that was now embedding itself into her palm. What surprised her most was that she barely felt it, though it surely should have caused pain. It was only a slight tingle under the surface of her skin, and she wasn't quite sure whether this was a good or bad thing.

Her first instinct was to run to her mother, though that was dismissed nearly right after it came to her. Her parents knew nothing of these things, and if anything, it would probably cause them heart-attacks. The Mews would most likely fear for her safety and tell Akasaka, which most likely would…

Yes, Akasaka was the perfect person to go to.

It was only after she had appeared at the Café and walked into his lab that she had realized just how terrible his reaction might be. Who knew what he might want to do to her hand! A desire to run tests was strongly a plausible avenue. Though, considering the man's normal concerns, it was also likely that he might strip her of her duties as a leader until he discovered its purpose. And that was out of the question.

Even further along the road of possible responses, the Mews might have insisted an attack on the aliens. On Kisshu. Ichigo hadn't even figured out what the thing was, so it could potentially be something helpful. Then the aliens – and perhaps said trouble-maker – would be harmed for nothing.

On another note: Why the heck did she even care?

"Well, what is it?" Ryou practically growled.

Ichigo jerked out of her reverie, her eyes refocusing on her blond boss. The dread from before washed back into her system as his blue gaze pierced into her.

"I told you. It's a temporary tattoo. One of my friends at school has been urging me to try them. You wouldn't believe what sort of things are in style!"

Her voice nearly broke on the last part. Yes, practice would be required in the future. Lying was definitely not in her career path.

Ryou continued to stare at her for a minute more, almost as though digging into her soul for the truth. But really, how was she supposed to tell the truth when she didn't even know it? Besides, she deserved a raise for this. She had been poisoned, had her brain wired to a perverted alien, kidnapped, stalked, had something growing into her hand, and now she had to lie to her boss. Really, what did you have to do to get better pay at this Café?

* * *

Rain had begun to fall rather hard since she'd left the Café. Work had been tedious, though today she had added a new piece to her uniform. The customers had actually been rather intrigued with her white dress gloves, and Akasaka had been so impressed with her creativity, that he even decided they would add it as a permanent part of the uniform. Mint had been quite excited at this, proclaiming that it was about time they had inserted some mannerly tradition into the cute little place. Ichigo had dismissed this as something to do with her life among the rich.

Of course, it would aid in concealing whatever was happening with her hand, so this wasn't such a bad turn in events for her.

A soft vibration against her thigh made her stop under a tree, her hand reaching into her pocket. The cell phone's screen glowed, its exterior humming against her fingers. Aoyama's photo announced that it was his number that had texted her. Chilling beads cascaded around her, fatter drops plunging from the leaves on the tree above her head. They kissed her skin, causing maroon strands to stick to her cheeks and neck. She knew she was growing wet quickly, and silently she cursed herself for not checking the weather beforehand and bringing an umbrella.

_**Are you alright? I didn't get to see you at school. **_

– _**Masaya**_

A soft smile curved her lips, her fingers grazing over the buttons. His concern was endearing, and if it wasn't for the freezing rain pelting her, she would have thought that the shivers that had run over her body were from excitement.

_**I'm fine! Just finished work. I'm really sorry for leaving so quickly on the date! I got a message from one of my friends that they needed me, and it was really important. :(**_

– _**Ichigo**_

She tucked the cell phone back into her pocket, ignoring the fact that the fabric was dripping, and probably wasn't the best environment for an electronic. It was amazing how fast it was growing dark. The sun seemed to almost be sinking into the distance, banishing the rest of the world into a cloak of night. Ichigo chewed on her lip, quickening her pace.

She decided to leave her cell where it was until she reached her house. It was better to keep it in some kind of covered area then to make it any worse. By the time she was a block's distance from her house, it occurred to her that she could most likely stop by Aoyama'. The thought also arose that she was thoroughly soaked, and it would be embarrassing to appear on his doorstep like a wet cat.

_~ I wonder if he thinks I'm avoiding him…~_

Ichigo swallowed, her footsteps lost in the drowning noise of rain on pavement. Her head swam slightly, and her eyes slipped shut. She stopped, reaching her hand out to grip onto the wall beside her. She lifted her other hand up to push her wet bangs out of her face, only to pause as the coolness of her palm touched her skin.

She opened her eyes slowly, her breath catching as she looked at her hand. The ink-like substance that curled around her hand, beginning at the gem embedded in the middle of her palm, seemed to almost deepen in hue. A profound green swallowed the gem's exterior, darkening as she watched it.

"What have you done to me, Kisshu?" She murmured.

The moment his name escaped her mouth the green appeared to freeze, until very gradually it twisted in on itself and bent into another color. A light pink stretched throughout the depths of it, until it was completely whole in the weaving tone. Ichigo gasped upon seeing it change, unable to tear her eyes from the sight. Cool rain slid down the skin, pooling around the gem. The color smoldered, almost as though it was liquefied underneath the shell.

She pulled her eyes away from it, her head craning up. It was then that she recognized where she was. Where she had stood not even a day ago. Her heart sped up affectionately, and almost immediately she felt irritation. Inside the organ the little voice was pulling the strings, urging it to hop and skip at his memory.

"Kisshu…"

There were so many ways she wanted to finish that. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, and some that she just didn't know how. She wanted to yell at him, to hate and despise him for making her fight for her home. And just as equally she longed to pity him, to offer him friendship, or at least some sort of truce. How was it possible to express emotions that one didn't even understand about themselves? Her heart was locked away, out of her reach. It was as though with each passing day it moved farther away, and the little voice that she so adamantly cursed moved toward her.

Why? Why couldn't she just say what she felt? Because through all of the mental and emotional chaos, she didn't even know _what_ she wanted to say. Because for some reason, whenever she was around Kisshu, nothing made sense. It was easy to yell her feelings and opinions to Ryou, to giggle and declare her love for Aoyama, to vent her frustrations to her mother, to lead and express her comradeship and affection to her friends. And yet, with Kisshu, it was as though the cord that connected her brain to her mouth was blocked off. It was enough that he was impossible, that his very presence could conjure the most intense infuriation. But why was it that she felt confused around him all the time? If that's the way she felt – and it most certainly was! – then why couldn't she just stick with it? Why did her head start to hurt every time she tried thinking about it?

Yelling at Kisshu had never been an issue before. In fact, their arguments were a common sight. So why was it starting to change _now_? Maybe – just _maybe_ – it could be that Kisshu was growing on her. But more along the lines of an annoying mole on your side, and you get used to it after a while. Right?

But _why_?

Her thoughts wandered as she continued to stare at the clock tower, her body trembling. Frozen beads skimmed down her back, causing a gasp to escape her. Ichigo shuddered violently, dragging her gaze away from the tower to her right. She had to get home. She'd be lucky if she didn't get sick from this.

Her mother was waiting for her at the door with a towel in her hands. Her expectations over Ichigo's condition much have been far from the real damage, because she immediately turned and ran for the linen cabinet. The Mew dropped her bag on the tile near the door. She was shaking so badly that it echoed through every nerve, and she had to clench her teeth to prevent them from chattering.

A warm bath was the immediate advice that her mother provided, though by the time she reached the top of the stairs, she couldn't think about anything but her bed. Ichigo had just finished peeling off her shirt when she remembered the cell phone. Guilt rushed through her as she fumbled to open it. The screen didn't greet her with its usual glow. After a few attempts at turning it on, she finally concluded that the poor thing needed some serious fixing. Perhaps she could take it to Ryou tomorrow.

Exhaustion tingled through her whole body, causing each and every limb to fade into a dull ache. She fell into the blankets with a sigh, and even as her vision began to blur, a soft blue near her eyes indicated that the gem remained. She clasped her fingers around it, and an odd sense of comfort swept through her. The last thing she was aware of was its warmth against her cold skin.

* * *

Kisshu had never been so uncomfortable. Almost every night on this Earth furthered his irritation toward their atmosphere. A frosted breeze kissed his face, bringing along with it a sheet of light moisture. The rain was just another reason to hate this place. It was bitter tonight, almost as though the air was in a foul mood.

Even the weather failed at ruining his disposition, though. For just in front of him was a window. _Her_ window. The tree near the house swayed slightly under him, and Kisshu gripped onto the trunk. He didn't really need its support, but it honestly was better to be safe than sorry. Waking her unnecessarily was the last thing he wanted to do. The normal tilt of his surroundings was evidence to his teleportation, and his senses even twisted for a moment. It was a lapse in the atmosphere, a glitch that he easily took advantage of.

Her bedroom was just as he remembered it. A sweet scent was permanently blended into the furniture and walls. It echoed her essence, and a thrilling quiver traveled through him as he breathed it in. Kisshu was silent, his presence untraceable as he covered the distance to her bedside.

A deep, dark red pooled over her pillow, silken tendrils cascading around her face. Kisshu reached a hesitant hand forward, his fingers lightly brushing her bangs aside. It amazed him that no matter how many times he looked at her, every time affected him in the same way. Just the sight of her made his breath catch, his thoughts grow scattered.

Pai didn't, and probably would never understand. His heart was practically dedicated to his researches and Deep Blue's cause. It wouldn't have surprised Kisshu if he learned that the alien had been born with his passive mask. And Taruto…well, he was just a child. His oblivious affection toward the Monkey Mew was barely a whisper of comprehension to what Kisshu experienced with Ichigo. How could he try to explain this to his two closest comrades, when even he was perplexed to his own emotions? By all natural rules, he shouldn't even be here. Her smiles, her irritatingly endearing outbursts…it made him want to hold her and shun her all at once. How could she do this to him?

Most times he wasn't sure whether he should be angry with her or with himself. It was probably a lack of professionalism that caused his lapse of logic. Pai had always warned him that if he continued to mess around and play games all the time, then eventually it'd come back to haunt him. Ichigo's presence was a revenging spirit, sent to straighten his antics. This was what he argued to his conscious on bad days. Of course, these thoughts only ensued the usual circling of blame toward her, then back to himself again.

_Oh, Strawberry… My love for you is a mystifying and torturous thing._

A soft sigh escaped her lips, her lids fluttering slightly. Kisshu's brows winged upward at this, a slow, sultry smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Her conscious responded to his thoughts even in sleep. It was a new, interesting concept, and it amused him greatly. He knew his dreams could reach her, but it never occurred to him just how sensitive the bond really was.

The alien leaned closer, until he could feel her warm, gentle breaths on his face. In the dim light he could see the smoothness of her skin, the curve of her lips, the contours of her supple features. He resisted the urge to cover her mouth with his own. It was so incredibly tempting to seduce her slumber, to weave his being into every form of her mind and body.

Carefully, he flexed against the bond, pressing and testing its outline. He slipped through it, and almost immediately he felt as though he were floating. He had once heard a term for it here on Earth. An 'outer-body experience' humans had called it. And then suddenly the space was gone, and she was everywhere. There was nothing that wasn't Ichigo, every thought, every sense, every tight, elastic fold of her soul. He was engulfed with her core, the deepest and private parts of her existence surrounded him.

Her dream pulled him in, jerked him into an alternate reality. He watched through her eyes, and was almost shocked at the intimacy of all of it. It was as close as two beings could come to joining as one. Ichigo smiled affectionately at the person in front of her, and it was a moment before he recognized the ugly little twerp as the Aoyama boy. Darn twit.

_It's just a dream… _he assured himself.

"_It's just a dream…" _The infuriating boy echoed, his hands cupping Ichigo's face with his touch.

Kisshu was stunned at this, but remained silent as she responded. Her voice was distant, faded even. It still managed to fill him with a profound longing.

"_I wish I could tell you."_

_Tell what?_

"_Tell what?"_

The boy held her with his eyes, dark, warm, and reassuring. To Kisshu he could've been the replica of welcoming evil. And yet, he couldn't stop watching.

Ichigo pressed into his arms, burying into his embrace.

"_That I'm so confused. That I love you."_

The last three words tore into him, piercing into his heart with fervent torment. Kisshu waited, expectant of the reply that would only further the murderous reaction inside of him. But it never came. The boy only held onto her, his soft features remaining pleasant and adoring, but only silent. It stretched on, and after a moment Ichigo pulled back delicately, her expression both questioning and timid. Aoyama's mouth remained closed.

_Say something!_ Kisshu mentally growled at the boy.

He couldn't believe the fool had the audacity to leave her hesitant feelings unanswered. To just stand there like a sputtering fish, her warm, small body pressed against him. It was incredibly horrible, even if the scene was just part of the dream.

"_Say something." _said Aoyama, in that same constant tone.

It was then that his eyes started to melt into an incredibly bright, honey hue. The feeling from before began to return to Kisshu, the growing sense of suspension.

"_I did, Aoyam-"_

Ichigo froze, her small figure growing stiff with astonishment and disbelief. Aoyama's skin faded, paling. The body the Mew leaned against grew slender and lean, the irresistible bend of his hand lacing through her hair. Forest green hair fell around clever, sharp features. Kisshu's lips parted, and he sighed gently.

"_Ichigo."_

The dream fell away, dropping out from under him. And the overwhelming tight grip of Ichigo's essence, a gravity in the emotional and vast world that he had been inside of, vanished. With an almost audible snap he returned to his body, and his eyes flew open upon impact.

She remained as he remembered her from only minutes before, in the same eternal, frozen beauty that sleep enchanted her with. A brilliant, changing array of colors glowed between the creases of her left hand, winking at him and beckoning his curiosity.

With absurd tenderness he drew her fingers back, his eyes widening as the unveiled light danced across the ceiling with a new intensity. It softened as a feeling of awe washed through him, fading to a mute, blue radiance.

"It worked," Kisshu spoke quietly, "It's uniting with her."

* * *

**_I could put SO many reasons why this is late right here, but I'm not going to. :) Because I trust that you amazing readers will just be happy that I finally pulled my crap together and posted something. So, thanks in advance._**

**_If there are any questions, you're welcome to leave them in the reviews. I'll willingly respond to concerns, inquiries, but not irritations. All things will be revealed in time. 3_**

**_Whitewolfffy~_**

**~PRESS DA BUTTON FOR MORE UPDATES~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Chapter Twelve ~**

Warmth veiled Ichigo as her eyes slowly opened. It rushed through her veins like a drug, blurring the edges of her vision as she struggled to blink the sunlight away. The sheets were smooth against her skin, a cool contrast to the heat that throbbed toward her left hand.

Ichigo sat up so swiftly her head spun, tilting her surroundings slightly. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and grasped onto the sheets tightly. The heat intensified, flaring in her hand until she released her grip.

The girl let out a rush of air, lifting her hand to eye level. Her palm was smooth, the skin flawlessly untouched. In the very center a bright, iridescent color shimmered through the skin, like a flashlight being pressed against the opposite side. A light, luscious pink glowed through, heightening in intensity as she continued to look at it.

_[ Good morning, kitten! ]_

Ichigo jumped at the voice, clenching her fingers around the light.

_~ Oh my gods! ~_

_[ No need to be formal, dear. I'd prefer just the usual 'Kisshu'. ]_

Her heart leapt in her chest, the little voice releasing a satisfied squeal at the mental exchange. It had been a little while since she'd last spoken with Kisshu in this way, and she hadn't realized how normal it had become until she felt a hint of void being refilled with his presence. She slapped the irritating, traitorous creature that continued to howl with delight in the back of her brain.

_~ I need to talk to you. ~_

The alien paused thoughtfully, though his voice remained playful.

_[ I know. ]_

How did he always manage to sound so damn narcissistic? Wouldn't that grow exhausting after a while?

_~ I don't have time for this sort of banter, Kisshu. I'm serious. I have school and work today, so how are we going to work this out? ~_

He grew quiet, and then, _[ After your school time, meet me at the park. ]_

Ichigo bit her lip, slipping off the bed. She strode toward her dresser, carefully picking up the small cell phone that her parents had given to her only a handful of months before. The screen remained a blank, ominous black. She'd have to speak to Aoyama later.

From around the exterior of the phone, the pink from before glowed faintly. When had her life become so complex? When was it that the lines between Aoyama and Kisshu had begun to mingle? Because whenever it had happened, she had missed it. And even now, as she stared at the supernatural light enveloping the small piece of technology, she had never felt more torn. It was almost as though the light was Kisshu, and he was swallowing her mundane life into his world.

The question that haunted her, that burned within all of her fears now, remained. Was it too late to turn things back to the way they had been? To the life she had loved and adored. To her _normal_ life?

The cell phone felt colder in her hand than the rain had.

_~ Okay. ~_

* * *

"I was worried about you."

Aoyama smiled gently at the girl beside him. She looked different somehow. It was as though the last few months had taken an effect on her, at least physically speaking. Ichigo's hair had grown out another inch or two since she'd last cut it, and now it spilled over her shoulders, curled tips brushing her cheeks. Thoughtful, chocolate eyes considered him as she spoke.

"I got caught in the rain, but I'm fine now," She swallowed, lifting a hand to brush her bangs back, "And…thank you."

Dark hair fell in messy tendrils around his tan skin. She could remember a time when she would spend long, agonizing minutes just memorizing the way sunlight would catch each, individual ebony strand. Lying in her bed, staring at the ceiling in the late hours of the night, she would visualize the movement of his lips as they pulled back into a bright smile. It was hard to believe that lately she couldn't even recall the sound of his voice.

Humid warmth enclosed her right hand, and Ichigo flinched, her eyes darting to the boy. He smiled shyly, but he didn't look away. A month – weeks, even – before, she would've turned scarlet and inwardly had a fit of joy if Aoyama had taken her hand into his. Instead she felt dumb-struck that confusion swept through her.

Ichigo could feel her chest tighten. She was his girlfriend, right? Girlfriends were _supposed_ to do things like this with their boyfriends. They were supposed to call their friends and gush about all the sweet things he said. Girlfriends were supposed to be there every moment, imagining new, creative scenarios of romantic dates, leaning in for kisses, and generally adoring their boyfriend. And most especially, girlfriends were supposed to _want_ to hold their boyfriend's hand.

Weren't they?

Her mind grew blank, a cold chill biting into her left hand. A single thought surfaced as Aoyama's charcoal eyes stared into her face. And it was probably the most unexpected, ridiculous thing that could have managed to fight through all of the other intelligent thought patterns.

_Did you know that if humans hold their hands together for too long, the combination of heat will cause moisture, therefore making his hands clammy and nasty?_

She couldn't believe that at this moment, this single instant that she'd been dreaming about for practically months, Kisshu's voice would slip through her mind.

An abrupt surge of anger rushed through her, gripping onto her insides so tightly it felt as though she might burst. Ichigo jerked her hand away, her eyes flashing.

"How _dare_ you? How _**dare**_ you try to-"

She felt her fists clenching, though she couldn't remember ever telling them to. The nerve of this male, this _insolent_ little boy in front of her, was startling. She had never felt such utterly consuming rage before. Her right hand was no longer cold. It burned a bright red, and she didn't have to look at it to know that a crimson glow seeped through her fingers.

Such an incredible anger pushed through her emotions, and she felt them directed at these stupid males. These stupid, irritating males that would always shove so much stress into her life. If it wasn't for Ryou, she wouldn't have been stuck as a Mew leader and with Earth's future resting on her shoulders. If it wasn't for Kisshu and his cohorts, she wouldn't have this stupid mental bond, the threat of an impending invasion, and constant life-threatening situations to everyone she loved. And if it wasn't for Aoyama…

_He is a completely infuriating twit!_

The words felt foreign as they crossed her mind, almost like cold ice water. They didn't sound right, almost as though they didn't sound like _her_. And suddenly, she realized, it wasn't her. All of this rage had burst outward toward Aoyama, and it hadn't even belonged to her.

The abrupt fury was gone, nearly as fast as it had appeared. Aoyama's eyes were widened with shock, his hand still outstretched. Ichigo looked away from him. She couldn't see the hurt in his eyes. The thought was more painful than the crescents she was leaving in her palms.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." She breathed.

She didn't hear a word from his lips as she turned. She almost wished he _would've_ said something, even if it was hateful. The silence was more painful.

The rest of her classes dragged on, pulling her deeper and more fully into the silence she had been condemned with before. Ichigo felt as though a shell had begun to engulf her, muting the world around her.

She never could have guessed the intensity of the bond, nor what it would do to her. Every day it felt as though she was meshed more wholly with Kisshu, farther and farther away from everything and everyone she had ever loved. So complete was this bond that now it had begun to take away her very soul. She had lost her own emotions, only to be filled with Kisshu's. It was as though he had been watching through her, and his emotions and thoughts had been so extreme that they had completely flooded her.

Who was she if she wasn't Ichigo? How could she ever consider a future with Aoyama when Kisshu's obnoxious distaste for him overpowered her own feelings?

Ichigo didn't speak with her friends when they approached her. She hated the way their eyes softened and the hurt that echoed through them. It made her think of Aoyama, and the guilt devoured any happiness. Surely he would despise her.

It felt as though time ceased to matter. None of it mattered, really. The teachers were voiceless dolls. They mouthed their aggravation toward her; it was meaningless movement that only frustrated her more. Quiet swallowed every hour.

The last bell rang out at the end of the day, and Ichigo rushed to her Physical Fitness class. She wouldn't stop. She wouldn't look at Aoyama. She wanted to just get through the day without him seeing her. Later, once she had had time to mentally compose a seriously long apology, then she would approach him. Right now she couldn't stand the idea of seeing the pain in his face.

The weather was humid, partly from the rain during the night before. Ichigo tilted her head back, breathing deeply. The air smelled of freshly-cut grass and rain. Puffy clouds floated by, light in the air. Absently she wondered what they felt like.

"Ichigo!"

The Mew leader paused, whirling around. Somehow everything grew particularly vivid as her eyes focused on her surroundings.

"Ichigo Momomiya." The girl striding toward her sneered.

Ichigo swallowed, pressing her left hand against her thigh.

"Yes?"

The girl couldn't have been much older than her. In fact, she faintly recognized her from one of her classes. Her hair was pulled to the side in a stylish ponytail, her track-clothes pressed and crisp. Ichigo guessed that it was the way she held herself that made her appear older. One hand rested firmly on her hip, the other cradling a volleyball against her chest. Bright green eyes narrowed accusingly at her.

"You are dating Aoyama Masaya, correct?"

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore._ "Yes, I guess so."

One eyebrow winged upward, "You guess so?"

Ichigo bit her lip, willing herself to stay calm. She wanted to leave, to go straight home and completely ignore everything in her life right now. To ignore Kisshu in the park, Aoyama, her friends, school…

"Several people witnessed you yelling at him this morning."

She could feel her heart start to thud restlessly against her ribs. Suddenly her head felt very light. Who was this girl?

"We…we had a disagreement."

The girl pressed her lips into a thin line, "Who do you think you are to raise your voice like that to Aoyama-kun? Don't you realize that there are social boundaries in this school? There are tons of girls who place themselves where you are. They raise their hearts toward Aoyama-kun, wishing and hoping he'd return their affection. However, just because he's shown an interest in _you_ doesn't grant you the right to suddenly start putting yourself on a pedestal. If you think you-"

Her hand was beginning to grow hot again.

"Look, I didn't mean to-"

"Is being a bitch normal for you then?"

Ichigo could feel the familiar prick at the corners of her eyes. No, she wouldn't cry. Not here on a track.

"I wasn't being-"

"An ungrateful brat? Yeah, you were. I'm in charge of the Kendo Admirers Club, and I very deeply respect Aoyama-kun. I came here for a specific purpose."

In the distance some girls were yelling at a boy for tearing down their volleyball net. He laughed and bounced away from the swings a few threw at him.

"Name it."

Her voice felt very distant, as though it didn't belong to her. She felt her lips moving, the words escaping, but she couldn't recall actually telling her mouth to form them.

"I would like to request that you stay away from Aoyama-kun. If all you cause is interference and heartache toward him, and you're not even dating him, then you're just an over-bearing fan girl."

_Bitch…ungrateful brat…over-bearing fan girl…_

Ichigo closed her eyes. The feeling to cry fell away almost tangibly. This was all a waste. What was she doing? This always happened. Kisshu mocked and teased her, tormented her privacy, friends, and loved ones. And what did she do? _Cry_. Ryou hurt her feelings, always acted like a stuck-up idiot, and was possibly the worst boss ever. And how did she respond? _Tears_. The world was falling to pieces around her, getting worse every day. While Tokyo was falling apart, there she always was: The Mew Leader, Ichigo, her Strawberry Bell in hands and – what was that? – tears in her eyes.

Tears were childish, and they wouldn't mean anything to this girl except more to mock her by. What was she thinking? That somehow, miraculously, these salty embodiments of her grief would change the world? No, she wouldn't cry anymore.

"No more." She whispered.

"Did you even hear me? I said to stay away from Aoyama-kun." The girl's voice rose.

"No," Ichigo snapped, "Did you hear _me_? I said _no more_. I said that I won't take this anymore! Not from you, not from Kisshu, and certainly not from myself. Someone has got to put a stop to it, and you know who will? Me."

Ichigo could feel her voice changing again, almost as though another creature were emerging from the ashes of this desolate soul. A stronger, more desperate part of her.

"_You're stronger than you think you are,"_ The little voice seemed to urge from its spot in the back of her brain, _"And this is but the beginning."_

"Excuse me?" The girl sputtered.

"You're excused."

Ichigo turned, striding away. She was sure that the school wouldn't notice her skipping the last half-hour of the school day.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Her voice was followed by a swift '_fwoosh_' sound. The air tensed, and Ichigo could hear and almost feel the movement behind her. And in a single fraction of a second, she was whirling toward it, her body focused on annihilation of the threat. The volleyball was suspended in the light that filled her palm, and in that moment it was neither material nor void. And just as suddenly it was gone, the energy having consumed any trace of it.

Ichigo stared at her the soft light that emitted from her palm now, her eyes round with wonder. The girl stared at her unblinking, her mouth unhinged. She was a mannequin, devoid of sanity in that gaze. Ichigo swallowed, looking from her palm and back to the girl. The teenagers that had been playing were chattering now, having seen nothing of the incident.

The girl flopped backward onto the ground, submerged into an unconscious state. Ichigo jerked her head around, searching for any wandering eyes. Surely someone would have seen what just happened. She clenched her hands tightly, narrowing her eyes on the teenagers by the broken volleyball net.

"I need help! I think this girl just fainted from fatigue!"

* * *

"This is _ridiculous_! You have no idea what horrible atrocities have been set to run wild in my life right now all because of _you_! Do you even realize what I've been through today?"

Bright gold watched her through a half-lidded gaze. Kisshu lounged against the trunk, his eyes following her petite form. Ichigo paced under the leaves, her voice rising and falling with each small gust of wind that caught her hair. Her scent wafted toward him with every infuriating bit of stomping.

"Calm down, precious. Don't get your little tail in a knot."

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! I want to know what's going on, Kisshu. First you spy on me without my even being aware of it, and then you get worked-up and force your stupid fussy-fit inside of _me_. How did you _do_ that?"

The alien shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? It sounds like you need to have a nice, long chat with Pai."

"I'm sick of this fit of Alien PMS! All of you psychos need to get your acts together. Why do I put up with this?"

"I'm told that it's my alluring personality."

Ichigo held back a rude retort, thinking better of it. It'd probably be wiser to squeeze answers out of Kisshu than to play along with him.

"What is this about?"

Ichigo lifted her left hand, palm up. A soft pink danced over the skin, dimming slightly as Kisshu's eyes found it. He stared at it intently for a moment before looking away.

"What about it?"

"Well," She sighed, "What _is_ it?"

She thought he wouldn't respond, because he was silent for so long. After a few seconds of no hint of response, he cleared his throat and lifted his eyes to hers.

"Do you remember the jewels embedded into the hilts of my Sai?"

"Yes, your weapons."

Kisshu paused, visibly contemplating his words.

"They…where I come from, on our planet, those trained to fight have their own unique weapon choice. When we are finished with our training, our weapons, like many of our other technologies, are bound with our DNA. It is infused into them because it makes them more prominently _claimed_. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

The boy smiled faintly, though it was gone almost immediately.

"Because we fuse a piece of us into our weapons, they become somewhat bonded to us. So, we are able to do many things with them. No one else can steal or use another's weapon because it is so uniquely made for that one person. One can store energy from their body inside of the weapon if they choose, though it is extremely tiring. However, it adds more quality and power to the use of it. I had gems crafted into the hilts of my Sai so that they would be able to store my energy as well as my blood. My blood makes it more acutely attached to my movements as well as my emotions."

At that moment he looked down, pulling one of the Sai from the back of his belt. The blade winked under the sunlight that filtered through the tree's leaves. In the hilt was a small grove, a place where something had once been embedded into it. There was something missing.

"Kisshu," Ichigo spoke softly, "Where is the gem on that hilt?"

He didn't look up from the blade, instead delicately running a fingertip up the length of it. It almost seemed to gleam in response.

"Inside of your left palm."

The air felt like it was escaping her lungs, and she struggled to grasp onto it. His expression remained stoic as he spoke. Ichigo bit the inside of her cheek so hard that she felt a tinge of nausea.

"What did you do?"

He looked up then, and his eyes were completely open. They were molten gold, and she felt her heart lurch painfully as they froze on her.

"I attached it to your left palm, and it became a part of you. Ichigo, _my_ DNA became a part of you. My blood."

It was a rare thing when he said her name, and when he did, it was never spoken with such intensity.

"Kisshu," She breathed, "Why? Why on earth would you…I can't believe you'd…"

"It won't hurt you," He explained, "At all. In fact, all it will do is enhance your abilities. Ichigo, you not only have Mew powers now. You have Cyniclon blood inside of you."

"I realize that now! But _why_? Why would you do this?"

His eyes were burning, the gold liquefying. Kisshu rose, jumping down from his perch in the tree. He landed just in front of her, the grace in his movements otherworldly.

"For you, Ichigo. For _you_. Don't you understand, Kitten? We've been planning – oh, have we planned! And yes, we have invented something. Something so incredibly unique that I don't think even your little scientist friend will be able to wrap his mind around it. But I have been good, Ichigo. I've played the game honestly, followed the rules. I haven't uttered a word to you about what it is. Because that is _exactly_ what would ruin the surprise."

Kisshu stepped closer, an excited grin curving his lips.

"But you see, Pai wasn't playing the game right. He doesn't understand that if the opponent discovers a niche, then it is his obligation to up the stakes. There is no satisfaction in defeating the weak. Where is the challenge? So I thought, and I kept to myself. And then, suddenly, it hit me!"

Ichigo held her breath as he took another step, though it was obvious that he was lost in his words now. He was close, so incredibly close that she could smell him. She could see the individual specks of dark in his eyes.

"No one can have you, Ichigo. Not that stupid human boy, not those disgusting little parasites that thrive around you, and most certainly _not_ Pai and Taruto. At first I thought the need was a craving to extinguish you myself. But no, I've spent too much time being tormented under it. No, it's not a masochistic urge. I won't let them kill you. I don't want anyone to kill you. And so I realized that something had to be done. If we have the ability to exterminate you now, then _you_ need the ability to resist. If we can straddle the power of the Mews, then you need the gateway connecting to _our_ energy. Ichigo, I've made _you_ that gateway."

Her mind raced as he kept speaking. The information was spilling out in front of her, and it was almost too much to translate. Kisshu was smiling so brilliantly that she almost lost what he had just said. And then it fell into place.

"Kisshu, you've found a way to use _our_ powers?"

* * *

**_YAY! More things have been revealed! :D And this has been so super late because it's a uber long chappie. I've been working hard. . The reviews are still amazing! I just love you guys so much. Probably more than chocolate cake - which is actually a lot. _**

**_Whitewolfffy~_**

**PRESS MAH BUTTON_ ;)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Chapter Thirteen ~**

"Extend your hand, and keep your arm straight. I said _straight_. I know I'm not originally from this planet, but I spent enough time learning your language to know that you're not doing what I'm telling you to."

Kisshu let out an exasperated sigh, slipping his arms around the Mew leader's waist. She pursed her lips, her body tensing against him.

"That's not my arm."

"I know. Let me enjoy your anatomy before you start verbally bashing my ego, darling. Now, relax."

The air was cool, catching her bangs in a light breeze. Kisshu pressed her against his chest until she was flush against him. She could practically feel his heartbeat through the clothing separating them. Ichigo closed her eyes, willing herself to ignore the whisper of his breath against her ear.

The grass under her feet fell away, and suddenly she was being pulled up, caught into the wind like a feather. She was rising, and the towering woods were plummeting beneath her. Kisshu's presence hummed along the edges of her mind as his grip on her tightened.

"We're going to start practicing, Kitten; to figure out your limits, as well as the extent of your capabilities. Now, reach out your hand in front of you. Pretend you're trying to grab something."

She was a flightless bird, hovering so far up that it'd be near impossible to not break something if she fell. Ichigo peered below her, her stomach dropping. Was this how Mint felt when she was flying, or did enjoying it come naturally since she had bird DNA?

_[ I'm not particularly patient, Kitty. As delicious as this position is, I didn't bring you up here for sight-seeing. ]_

Ichigo swallowed a mouthful of air, stretching her arm out in front of her. She could feel Kisshu nod in approval.

"Okay, now tell me, do you feel any sort of energy in your palm?"

"No, it feels slightly cool. When the energy came out of my hand and destroyed that girl's volleyball, it was hot."

"Hn, something must have triggered the urge to release it, though. Emotion, perhaps?"

The anger was almost tangible in her memory. It had been overwhelming enough to make her turn away from the girl. But no, she had _sensed_ the volleyball rushing toward her. There had been a devastating need to protect herself. Ichigo sighed.

"I don't know."

There was a pause of breath, a soft gust of air escaping his lips. In a swift curve of movement, Kisshu twisted her to face him. Ichigo squeaked in astonishment. She clutched onto him instantaneously, images of falling dotting through her mind.

"I won't let you fall, honey. I believe here they'd charge me with – what's it called – animal abuse?"

The girl glared at him indignantly, purposefully digging her fingernails deeper into his limbs for good measure. Kisshu arched a brow at her, lifting a hand to her face. Hooking a finger under her chin, he lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Why do you always struggle? Why do you always deny me? I've given you everything, Ichigo. Everything that have the power to possess. Why do you refuse to give me the one thing I desire more than anything?"

The amber in his eyes was shifting, and as it did she felt a familiar tightening in her chest. He was doing it again. _Why_? Why did Kisshu _always_ have to do this? Every time she started to feel comfortable or safe around him, he always started saying things like this. And every single time it jerked a chord inside of her. Why couldn't he understand? How could she even begin to accept his love or Aoyama's, when she didn't have any idea what her own feelings were?

"What do you want, Kisshu?" She breathed.

She was losing herself. Her brain screamed for Aoyama, and unintentionally, the rest of her was being drawn to Kisshu. There was a time where she would have shrieked if he tried to hold her like this. So closely was their bodies meshed together that her own chest had begun to move with the rhythm of his breathing. Or was that just the Bond?

"Your heart, Ichigo. I want your heart. I _need_ your heart."

_~ It isn't mine to give anymore. ~_

Kisshu's expression turned cold. It could have been her imagination, but she felt his heartbeat slow.

"It's that Masaya asshole, isn't it?"

Ichigo captured her bottom lip between her teeth. It didn't help. Her eyes began to sting, anyway.

"Why do you always talk about him that way? Shut up!"

"What does he have that I don't, Kitty? Is it his looks? Because from the time I've spent with you it doesn't seem like that's an issue."

Her body was beginning to tremble. Every inch of her was growing warm as he spoke. Ichigo squeezed her eyes closed, willing the tears to stay away.

"What is it, Ichigo? Because I've tried everything! What will it take for you to see that I love you? Damnit, Ichigo, I'm in deep! I've nearly killed myself trying to show you. What do you want from me?"

Kisshu leaned down, capturing her lips heatedly. Ichigo gasped. Her eyes flew open, allowing tears to escape and stream down her cheeks. They fell freely, their taste mingling in the kiss. His lips parted against hers, moving with as much intensity and desperation that he possessed. He delved into her mouth, the taste of her strawberry lip-gloss lingering on his tongue.

_A soft light flickered over Ichigo's porch. Warmth filled her cheeks as she turned to the boy next to her. And yet, she was watching through another's eyes and not her own. She perched in a tree outside her bedroom window, watching the scene intently from above. Irritation flared inside her as she watched a blush bloom over the girl's cheeks. _

"_I had a wonderful time, Aoyama-kun." She stammered._

_The boy smiled brightly, looking down to gently nudge a branch with his foot._

"_So did I. I honestly can't believe the waiter spilled our food all over the table, though. I'm sorry."_

"_Who gives a shit? She wasn't talking about the food! Stop bringing up the negative stuff when she's happy, dumbass." Kisshu, the person who was watching, whispered._

_Ichigo shifted her weight to her other foot, nodding silently. She opened her mouth after a moment to speak, and suddenly he leaned forward, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. Pain stabbed into the observer's chest, bitter and jealous. Ichigo had never felt such incredible pain before that wasn't physical. It felt as though a knife was digging in her chest from the inside._

_She continued to watch herself kiss Aoyama through Kisshu's eyes. And yet, it wasn't sympathy that flowed through her. It was frustration. At Kisshu, and at herself._

_The scene bent, disappearing only to be replaced with another. This time it was their other dimension, and Pai was doing what he normally did – working. He lifted his eyes toward her – or Kisshu, since it was his eyes she was looking through – and grinned. Pai __**actually**__ grinned!_

"_This is it, Kisshu. I've found it! Earth is ours."_

_Kisshu stepped toward him, his stomach tightening with anxiety. _

"_What is it?"_

_Pai closed his eyes, seeming to be relishing the moment._

"_Deep Blue-sama will be pleased."_

Ichigo jerked against Kisshu, her hands lifting to shove against his chest. The moment their lips disconnected, the memory shattered. And suddenly, she was falling. Gravity was swallowing her, pulling her down into its embrace. She didn't have time to scream. In a matter of a second, the air shimmered, and immediately Kisshu's arms were encircling her. He let out a groan as he absorbed the impact, stopping her fall.

"You…you **bastard**!" She sputtered as she caught her breath.

Kisshu blinked, taken aback. She never cursed, even though he wasn't too shy to do so.

"I'm sorry, Kitten. I didn't know I left a piece of my vocabulary behind in that exchange." He joked.

Ichigo swallowed, clenching onto him. Her eyes narrowed accusingly.

"We'll never survive it! I can't fight that, and neither can my friends!" She hollered.

He furrowed his brow, "What are you babbling about?"

"The Chimeras, Kisshu! You combined _our_ DNA with your Chimera Animas! I can't believe…"

She began to shake her head, tears welling in her eyes. She had no idea just how lethal the aliens' powers had become. They had combined the DNA of the Mews with the Chimeras. And who knew how? It could've been as simple plucking a hair off their heads.

"Ichigo, it's alright! I told you already. That's why I put _my_ DNA inside of you! The Chimeras only have their powers on top of your friends'. But Ichigo, you have Mew abilities _and_ Cyniclon. If you can-"

"I'll tell you!" She shouted.

Anger washed over her. Her hand was on fire, burning so brightly that she feared it would consume her. It was his entire fault. If he would have never come down and bothered her, then she would never have been forced to protect Earth. Because of him her friends were going to die.

"I'll tell you what he has that you don't." Ichigo whispered.

Kisshu watched her intensely. He had grown very silent, his body so still that she could hear his intake of breath.

"He has humanity. Aoyama is a part of this Earth just as much as I am. He didn't come here to steal it from thousands of innocents, and he didn't try to kill my friends. He's _human_, Kisshu!"

Anguish froze Kisshu's features, hurt surfacing in his eyes. She had stabbed deeply, and right at that moment, she felt immeasurable regret. It was chased away by her anger and anxiety within moments, though Kisshu remained pinned by the expression of disbelief.

His hands loosened their hold on her, and though the pain in his eyes didn't go away, the look on his face was replaced by an impassive expression.

When he spoke, his words were so soft she nearly missed them.

"I would be, for you."

Ichigo closed her eyes, and when she opened them, Kisshu was gone. She was alone in the forest, and silence had never been so loud.

Her hand began to glow then, but this time it was different. Light filled the entire palm, so intensely bright that it stole her sight. She was blind in it, and just as swiftly, she lost consciousness. Darkness devoured light.

* * *

"She's waking up!" Mint whispered.

Ichigo opened her eyes slowly, her vision splitting in two. Two different Mints stared down at her, their eyes brightly lit with concern and expectancy.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Lettuce beamed, her head appearing beside Mint's.

The Mew Leader opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The words died on her tongue.

"Ichigo," Akasaka spoke, "We found you in the woods and brought you back to the Café."

"And we know about your hand, so don't deny anything." Mint quipped.

Ichigo swallowed, lifting a hand toward the girl. Mint rolled her eyes briefly before she grabbed her hand, pulling her into a sitting position. They were in the room that she had woke up in after being bitten by the mind-controlling Chimera. The scents of cakes and sweets wafted through the air.

Mint and Lettuce sat by the bed, while Ryou leaned against the closed door. Akasaka watched her, his eyes soft with worry.

"How…?" She whispered.

Ryou spoke, "We saw the light. When we got there it was like someone had lit your hand on fire."

"He means," Akasaka said, "That it was _very_ bright."

Ichigo cleared her throat, allowing the memories to fill her mind.

"I'm so sorry."

"I should hope so! I can't believe you'd keep that from us!" Mint snapped.

Lettuce smiled gently, "But we know now and Ichigo is safe. That's what matters!"

Mint fell silent, averting her eyes. Ichigo felt guilt gnaw into her. Mint wasn't very good at showing her feelings, and sometimes she covered them with being rude or bossy. It was the only way she knew how. She suddenly felt awful for being angry with her before.

"Thank you." She murmured, "And I honestly am sorry. But…I have something to tell you. A lot to tell you, actually. And I think we need everyone here."

* * *

**_A huge bit of the plot has just been revealed, my friends. I'm sorry if it was a short chapter! I'm trying harder to write on time. _**

**_Thanks again to EVERYONE. I love the reviews! I've had some complaints about Aoyama staying in character. I'm sorry, but I would feel worse making him act OOC. It's just not right. And it doesn't represent the characters the way they deserve. BTW: I don't know how many chapters there will be. I'm kinda just flowing with it. Ideas will be taken into consideration (I love new creativity!), so feel free to give your own thoughts on what could happen. I pretty much have an outline of what will happen, though. :D _**

**PUSH DIS BUTTON!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"You have alien DNA in you, na no da?"

Silence stretched through the Café. The doors were all locked, a 'Closed' sign hanging in the window. All of the Mews gathered in the vast space, Ryou and Akasaka standing to the side. Ichigo nodded at Pudding.

"How did he manage to get the gem in your hand?" Mint inquired. Her tone was suspicious, though Ichigo strived to ignore it.

A deep blush warmed her cheeks, and Ichigo swallowed. She really did hate the humiliation, but she had agreed to be honest with them.

"He distracted me, and while I was preoccupied, he left it in my hand."

"He probably planted a sort of secretion on the gem that acted as a symbiotic substance." Akasaka offered.

Pudding furrowed her brow, "Symbiotic?"

"It's something that can only survive by feeding off of the life source of another creature. Except in this instance, it was only a substance. So, it made it possible for the gem to become a part of her hand. And since it had Kisshu's DNA in it, it also intertwined his race's abilities with her own."

The girls all reacted with wide eyes, some throwing shocked and awed looks toward Ichigo. Zakuro raised a brow, her expression dark with thought.

"Have you acquired all of his abilities, then?"

"I don't think so," Ichigo murmured, "Some of the things he can do I think he's been trained for. I don't even know the extent of it."

Kisshu had only begun to explain things to her when she had lashed-out at him. She wasn't even sure what he'd been trying to teach her. The hurt in his eyes flashed through her mind again. She pushed it away. She wouldn't allow herself to feel guilt or regret. Why would she even care what Kisshu felt?

"I'm glad we've all been able to have this meeting. I'd like to discuss my discoveries over the Chimera you girls captured for me." Akasaka said after a moment.

Ichigo closed her eyes. She didn't want to hear what he found. She already _knew_ what he found. The Mews' DNA in the Chimera's body. The discovery that, though they never could have thought it possible, the aliens had created a lethal weapon. With this it would be no feat to take over Earth.

"I found you in the Chimera, Pudding-san."

There it was. He'd confirmed her fears. Some part of her had still hoped whatever she saw in Kisshu's memories had been a wish, or even a dream.

"What do you mean, na no da? Pudding is right here." The young girl chirped.

"What I mean is that I found your DNA inside of it. The aliens combined _your_ DNA with the Chimera."

The girls were even more deathly quiet then before. They turned to Ichigo, each of them more expectant and accusing than the last. Ichigo swallowed back the urge to act defensive. She hadn't done this. If anyone was to blame, it was Kisshu.

_But you are the one that has become chums with him. You're the one who shares a mind-connection with him. If anyone should know this information, it's you._ The little voice whispered.

"I didn't know," She choked, "I just found out."

"And you didn't tell us?" Mint snapped.

"I just found out!"

Mint pursed her lips, "I'd think that your priority would be to tell us that we're up against impending doom instead of moping about your mutation! Just because you've become some sort of freak doesn't mean you should forget about us!"

Ichigo clenched her teeth, "I didn't forget about you! I'm here, aren't I?"

"Because _we_ brought you here! If you really cared about your position you wouldn't be out there frolicking with the enemy. Maybe you should rethink being our leader."

"Enough!" Zakuro barked.

Mint fell back, her eyes flashing with anger. She turned then, storming out of the room with a brisk air.

Lettuce averted her eyes, lifting a hand to push her glasses up the bridge of her nose. Zakuro was stiff with intensity. Her eyes had followed Mint's exit, and now they fell on Ichigo. Pudding watched, her eyes wavering with anxiety. It was easy to tell she was torn on what she should be doing. Obviously she didn't want to be angry with Ichigo, though she didn't want to betray Mint, either.

"Whatever you did or didn't know, Ichigo, are irrelevant now. However, it is important that you understand how serious the situation has become. We cannot fight these new creations with the meager power we have. I believe I speak for Mint when I say that she most likely feels weak. This is a hopeless battle we've been presented with, and you were our only means of opportunity until now."

Ichigo's heart sank as Zakuro spoke. She _was_ their only hope?

"We're scared, Ichigo. It's not you." Lettuce said softly.

First Aoyama, and now her friends. This light was a black hole in her life. It was devouring everything. Her whole life was being consumed by Kisshu's.

"You're scared of me." She whispered.

Lettuce's eyes slipped shut as she looked away, and Zakuro remained silent.

"I constructed the communication devices that Zakuro asked for. Here is yours."

Akasaka pulled out a little box from his pocket, tossing it to her. Ichigo caught it between her palms, ignoring the wave of anxiety that swept through her as she saw a glimpse of dim light.

"You should take a break, Ichigo." Ryou said in a clipped tone.

"Am I being kicked-out?" She nearly croaked.

Akasaka's eyes grew incredibly soft. He shook his head slowly.

"No, of course not. We just…the girls need time to cool off and think. I'll go back to my research and see if I can find anything else helpful."

Ichigo nodded quietly, though her chest was tight. She felt as though something were closing-off her throat. She swallowed, trying to dislodge the emotional lump.

"Okay."

She turned slowly, catching Zakuro's eyes as she did. The girl's expression remained stoic, and Ichigo stepped toward the doors. Her feet felt like lead the further she drew away from them. She could hear Pudding's broken voice behind her as her hand touched the smooth wood.

"Pudding doesn't need to cool-off, Ichigo-chan! Pudding loves you! Don't leave!"

She started to sob, and Ichigo squeezed her eyes closed.

"I'll be back, Pudding. I will."

* * *

It had grown dark quickly, a chilling air having swept through Tokyo. She wasn't used to walking at this type of day. Her parents had most likely already left for their friends' house to have dinner. They were so naïve, trusting her so willingly when they knew nothing of the life she led. What would they say if they knew she was a Mew? How would they feel if they knew most of her time was spent fighting off an impending invasion?

Masha was silent, and it brought an empty feeling to her. He was perhaps the last loyal friend she had, and he was only a creation. Ichigo stared at the tiny, pink ball of fluff. It was sad to think that this was all she had left – this small symbol of her affection for Aoyama and her job as a Mew. That was all Masha was, though, right? He symbolized her love for Aoyama, hence his name resembling Masaya, and he existed for the Mews.

He had fallen silent, not coming to life since the battle. Just like her loss of the girls' trust, and her recent lapse in her relationship with Aoyama. Where had it all gone?

The one solid rock in her life besides those two things had been Kisshu. She could _always_ trust that the green-haired alien would never falter in his love for her. How selfish she had been in believing such a thing! She had been stubbornly clutching onto that reality, believing that no matter what happened to her or what she did to him, he'd always come back like a loyal little puppy. She had been cruel to believe that.

She had put him through so much, constantly denying him any inch of affection. And yet, even though she had made such extreme efforts, he had managed to squeeze his way through, anyway.

_He was the only boy who made your heart beat fast and slow all at once._ The voice spoke softly.

Ichigo closed her eyes, "Only because I feared him."

_Yes, you did fear him, Ichigo. You feared the way he made you feel. You feared losing your love for Aoyama. _

Ichigo stopped, lifting a hand to lace through her hair. She could feel the tears welling-up. She didn't have to hold a reputation here in the dark. There was no one to watch her tears fall here in this half-lit street void of life.

"It isn't easy!"

_No! It's __not__ easy! But you know what? It's not meant to be! The moment that cat jumped inside you, you lost the pleasure of 'easy', Ichigo. You were right to be scared of Kisshu. But if you think Aoyama is the right choice just because he's the easier road, then you're dead wrong. You were chosen as the leader of the Mews for a reason. Easy was never an option from the start. _

"I feel safe with Aoyama."

_Do you love him?_

Tears slid down her cheeks, leaving hot, wet trails in their wake. Ichigo forced herself to move. She had to walk, to shed this weight of guilt and confusion that burdened her. The streetlight above her sputtered before it exploded in sparks. They rained down around her, and as Ichigo's eyes moved to her palm, she felt her heart slow. The light was gone, extinguished into darkness.

She stood there for eternity, her eyes unable to waver from the empty, dark space on her palm. It was simply nonexistent, almost as though it were a forgotten dream.

"What happened?"

Silence answered her. The voice had disappeared with the light, and she was left alone. She was a shadow on the dark sidewalk, an outcast of humanity, the Mews, and the aliens.

A slow ache thrummed in her hand after a moment, growing stronger with each passing second. Ichigo stared at it expectantly, waiting for the light to illuminate the darkness around her. It remained dark, and abruptly a red, exquisite pain flared in her palm. It heightened, branching out into her arm. The girl let out a choked sob, balling her hand into a fist to try to lessen the sudden pain. It only grew, feeding off of itself before it rose to a crescendo. Anguish snuffed out all of her senses, washing through her body until there was not an inch spared.

Her limbs were rendered useless, a numb euphoria falling over them. Ichigo fell. Her knees contacted the concrete all at once, and it was as though she had lost control of her body. Each wave of pain rose, crashing down over the last with renewed strength. It lifted her up before tossing her into a new level of torture. She was falling, deeper than she had ever been before.

The last thing she was aware of as her body tilted to the side was the black edges of her vision. Her cheek rested against the pavement, and then there was a sickening crack. A twisting of her insides as her body began to change.

* * *

A fresh breeze caressed his face. Kisshu normally would've smiled at the feeling. The simple things didn't feel good anymore, though. He leaned back on his hands, letting his eyes slip shut. The air was clean, an incredible contrast to the conditions on his own planet. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt a clean gust of air. Surely it was back when he was a child, if not smaller.

Tokyo. That's what the humans called it. It was beautiful, and so feverishly full of potential. They had no idea just how monstrous they were to their own environment, though the signs were all around them. They were foolish creatures. Every day they trampled over the Earth, oblivious to the chaos they brought down upon the life around them. They were selfish beings, existing solely to please themselves. He would have killed to have this glorious land on his own planet, and he would have succeeded, too.

Then the Mews appeared. Those infuriating females ruined him with their cute little outfits and their determination. _She_ ruined him. She was everything he wanted to destroy in the human race, and everything he loved that they possessed. She fought to defend a ridiculous cause. She protected the murderers of her planet.

The end justified the means, even if it meant eliminating all of the vermin. Why couldn't she see that? But the death of Earth was irrelevant to their mission. They were there for the Mew Aqua, not to destroy Earth. Why couldn't the Mews just hand it over and help them heal their home? Were humans just _that_ selfish? From what he'd observed, yes, they were.

He had come for the Mew Aqua and nothing else. And yet he'd found her. An enemy? Yes, she was meant to be. But, by the gods, she was so much more! He wanted all of her. He wanted to devour her innocence, to take her apart piece by piece and claim it all. She was a delicious little creature, placed in front of him as a temptation he couldn't refuse.

_Ichigo._

Her name hurt, even to think about it. She hadn't given him hope for one moment, so why had he so obstinately continued to pursue her? He wanted her. It was as simple as that. He wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, no matter how badly it hurt him. He was a glutton for pain, and Ichigo was willing to dish it out to him regularly. Even angels were cruel.

In all honesty, he wasn't sure who was to blame. He knew from the start that winning her love was a hopeless attempt, and yet he'd tried anyway. So, it wasn't her fault if she was constantly unkind to him, was it?

But if that Aoyama had never existed…

Yes, he could feel a warm, fresh amount of anger flush through him. It was that stupid human's fault for always clinging onto her. Her heart had no room for him whenever it was being guarded by a snarling, greedy little human boy. He ached to kill the fool. He'd do it with his own hands if it brought the right satisfaction.

"_He's human!"_

Kisshu flinched at the memory, the anger sapping away as his previous depression returned. He lifted his hand, and without even thinking about it, it drifted to his ear. He ran his fingertips along to length of it thoughtfully, a deep sadness spreading through him.

This…this alien feature was one of the things that condemned him. If he could only shed his blood, his name, and his body, then Ichigo would accept him. All that would be left would be his soul, and there his love. He loved her with his soul, and not his inheritance.

He tensed, concentrating his thoughts on one sole thing. In obedience his ear began to shift against his hand, shortening and rounding into soft cartilage. As he opened his eyes, he felt his heart sink. His hearing had decreased in that ear almost immediately.

Ichigo wanted this, though. So, wouldn't that be more precious than his senses? He would be blind if it meant he could feel her willing body against his.

He repeated the process with the other ear, and as his hearing fell dramatically, his sense of smell and sight appeared to heighten as to make up for the loss.

Kisshu paused, a sudden snap in his head causing his heart to quicken. He had closed-off his thoughts from the Bond, having mastered the technique. He was faster at learning such things than Ichigo was. Yet, he could feel the utter void that replaced it. The Bond had disappeared, and dread filled his chest.

Golden eyes flashed as the alien evaporated, reappearing at the Café. No, Ichigo couldn't be dead. Something inside of him was beginning to break as he surveyed the entire area below him. The Café was dark and empty, a _Closed_ sign hanging outside the door. Kisshu turned, propelling himself along the path she normally took toward her home.

A few blocks away from her house was a row of streetlights. A single one was out, small sparks sputtering out of it every few minutes. His eyes fell on a quiet, huddled form under it, unmoving no matter how long he watched. He dropped until his feet touched the ground, and then he ran. Kisshu stopped, kneeling beside the girl. His movements were exaggeratingly gentle as he leaned down and lifted her into his arms.

"Ichigo?" He whispered.

She remained silent, and he lifted a hand to brush her bangs out of her face as he'd done so many times while he was in her room.

"Ah, shit! C'mon, Kitten," He rested his forehead against her own, "Don't be dead. I didn't mean anything I might have said."

Her skin was just as he remembered it. It was smooth and soft against his, only serving to remind him of just how fragile she was. Her head fit in the fold of his arm, soft maroon hair spilling over it. He found her hand, lacing his fingers through hers as he held it against his face.

"I love you, Strawberry. I'll be a human for you, I swear."

It was then that he felt something warm and faint against his cheek. He pulled her hand away to look at it, only to see a faint blue emit from the palm. He lowered his head, pressing his human ear against her chest. A beautiful, clear beat filled his hearing.

* * *

**_Hey, everyone! I hope nobody is disappointed with this! No, Ichigo didn't die. Kisshu just freaked-out because there was a lapse in the connection. XD _**

**_I uploaded early because I'm going to be gone on a trip for a week or so and I just wanted to post something for you to enjoy in my absence. Thanks for the loyalty! I love each and every review I get, and I implore that you don't stop. ^^ I promise I don't get tired of them. They help me so much!kk_**

**_Again, thank you! If there are any questions, don't feel shy to PM me! :D_**

**_Whitewolfffy~_**


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Chapter Fifteen ~**

"_I'll be a human for you, I swear."_

A pair of dark, warm eyes watched her cautiously. Underneath the surface there rested a fierce, protective man. Ichigo lifted her hand toward that gaze, and just as suddenly, it was gone. Silence consumed the atmosphere around her. She twisted her head to take in her surroundings, searching for that familiar, tanned face.

It was dark wherever she was. She could hear faint laughing, and what sounded like glasses being clinked. A sliver of light shown through the void, and Ichigo reached toward it, slipping her hand through. Stepping into it, she found herself in a completely different scene. It was warm in this new room. The light was dim, but satisfactory enough to allow her to decipher shapes and faces. Shimmering fabrics hung around her like curtains, various piles of pillows and linens splayed here and there like small pocket beds.

Everything twinkled as though it had been sprayed with glitter, even the marble floor that she walked across. She shouldered her way through the curtains until she came across a wide, open space. It appeared to be an elegant dance room, varieties of colorful dresses shining before her. They twirled and looped in graceful dances, the men and women intertwining in refined movements. Feathers peaked over top hats and petticoats, the men's slicked-back hair a dark contrast to the women's smooth, creamy complexions. Their small, rose-stained mouths parted in delighted laughs as they were dipped them to and fro.

Ichigo watched in absolute fascination. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling in a glorious display, sending their shadows dancing along the walls in a marvelous duet. Ichigo took a step back toward the glistening curtains, having a sudden realization that she wasn't in a position to belong in such a beautiful place. At that moment a slender, strong hand slid over her own. The skin felt cool, though unexpectedly comforting. It caught her by surprise, and her eyes darted to the culprit curiously.

A tall, lean boy stood in front of her, sharply dressed with a forest green sash over his shoulders. Like the other dancers, an exquisitely designed mask rested on his face, covering most of his features from her view. Gold rimmed a dark, alluring green, matching the colors of his outfit. A slow, inviting smile crept over his lips, and Ichigo found herself staring at him. She couldn't be sure, but she thought she saw a gleam from inside the eyeholes of his mask.

"_Dance with me."_

His voice was velvety and dark, promising a world of mystery with his touch. Ichigo felt dazed by his appearance.

"_I'm just a girl." _She found herself saying.

She had meant to tell him that she wasn't dressed for this sort of thing, but instead another set of words had tumbled out of her mouth. He grinned after a moment, as if he were relishing an inside joke she could never possibly be aware of.

"_You never have been."_

Something inside of her grew light, and she couldn't help herself as a smile curved her lips. When was the last time she had smiled? She couldn't remember, but it felt good.

"_Dance with me."_ He repeated.

Ichigo glanced down at her attire, and with astonishment, realized that a delicate, stunning dress had replaced her normal clothes. She smoothed her hand over the supple, light red. It was off the shoulder, a light, sparkling sash around her waist. Her smile grew wider as she lifted a gloved hand into his.

His arm curled around her waist, pulling her toward him as he guided her out into the crowd. Several pairs of inquiring eyes observed the two curiously from behind their masks. Ichigo could feel their gazes on her. She struggled to follow his movements, considering how lithe and graceful he was. He paused when he noticed, a smirk lifting the side of his mouth as he pulled her closer to him. Ichigo could feel herself blush as he lifted her barely off the floor, making it appear as though she were flowing with his steps, when in actuality he was simply carrying her. Thankfully the hem of her dress was too long for anyone to notice, but nevertheless it brought her nearer to his face.

Since she couldn't see anything else with all of the quick turning, she contented herself with studying what features were shown to her of his face. The mask caused his eyes to be shadowed, making his appearance all the more mysterious. His face was sharp and angular, if not a little more delicate than many of the men she had seen. His body felt lanky, though strong and capable against her. Something about him urged a sense of familiarity.

"_Do you see something you like?"_ He asked cheekily.

Ichigo pursed her lips, averting her eyes regretfully away from his face. She felt embarrassed for being caught staring at him – again. What was it about him that felt so familiar?

"_Hardly." _She replied curtly.

Why was she getting irritated so suddenly at him? He didn't _exactly_ say anything rude…

"_Don't be cruel, Strawberry."_

He wore a pout, though his voice was tinted with a teasing, playful tone. Ichigo jerked at the nickname. Hadn't she heard that somewhere before?

He paused to dip her, and she closed her eyes as he did so. The room around her was colorful and simply vibrating with excitement and laughter. Warm air brushed against her skin as couples whirled around them. She could feel his grip tighten as he lifted her back toward him.

"_Why won't you understand?" _He laughed.

Ichigo furrowed her brow, _"Understand what?"_

The music rose and fell, the dancers flowing along with every beat. In her peripheral vision she could see someone moving through the crowd. The figure moved in a whole other pace from the music, not dancing, but _walking_ through.

"_You are the gateway, Ichigo. You __**are**__ the answer."_

She could feel her face flush from the dancing, and being so close to him was also not helping. His scent was heady, and she resisted the urge to bury her face into his neck and inhale. She didn't even know who he was! And yet, it felt as though she did.

The figure was drawing closer.

"_What are you talking about?"_

The man laughed softly. Somehow the gesture made her feel childish and naïve.

"_There will be only one way."_

Ichigo struggled to comprehend what he was saying.

"_Stop talking like a fortune cookie! I'm not in the mood to play games."_

The girl fell silent as she felt him lean toward her. His lips grazed her ear as he spoke softly. His voice was a low murmur beneath the music and chatter, and it sent a shiver through her.

"_Would you play a game with me, Kitten?"_

Her cheeks warmed as his breath moved over her skin. It was a moment before she was able to respond. She wasn't too sure about that nickname, though. It sounded far too familiar and meaningful for her taste.

"_Do you see that man over there?"_

Ichigo delicately glanced over her shoulder. The figure was indeed a man, his face nearly completely covered by a mask. Dark hair tumbled messily around it. She could faintly see a hint of tan skin from under his costume.

"_Yes."_

"_Good,"_ The man in front of her contained a broad grin as he continued, _"Now, we're going to play 'keep-away', alright?"_

Ichigo nodded, her eyes still on the boy in the crowd. Shaded eyes watched her – she could have sworn they were black.

"_What are we keeping away?"_

She shifted in his arms as another song started. There was a low chuckle in her ear. His hand drifted down to her lower back as he slid into another music drifted to a symphony of notes, and as she spun, Ichigo could see the boy a few feet away from them. He was fixed on them, his face unmoving from their direction. Ichigo stared back at the frozen boy, her heart racing. It felt as though it were this moment that was keeping him still.

"_You."_

There was a sudden blast of movement. One moment they were dancing, and in the next he grabbed onto her hand, pulling her with him away from the dance floor. His slender fingers were strong, so much so that his grip was almost painful. She could feel desperation in his movements as they lurched away from the crowd. He was leading her towards somewhere, though she wasn't sure where. Ichigo turned, looking over her shoulder.

The boy was gone. Where he had stood, there was nothing. Only faceless dancers remained, ghosts of their own memories.

There was a flash of blue off to the side, and Ichigo felt her heart skip a beat. They were pushing through the curtains now.

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Trust me!"_ The man snapped.

There was something in his voice that forced her mind into assurance.

She barely heard him whisper, _"How did he get in here?"_

They were approaching something that looked like a black gap in the wall. No, it was a black _sliver_. The place she had originally come from.

He stopped in front of it, turning to face her.

"_Listen closely, because we don't have much time. We're going to win this round. More than one sacrifice will have to be made."_

His hands shook as he pulled her around to face the black sliver.

"_Oh, damnit, he's coming. Hold still."_

Ichigo remained frozen as his hands grabbed onto hers. She shivered as their hands began to grow warm. His palms were hot, and it caused a strong sense of déjà vu to hit her.

"_What goes in must come out."_

She didn't have time to ask what he meant, as suddenly his hands left hers. His lips brushed over her cheek as he leaned forward.

"_Don't forget, Ichigo. It __**must**__ go in."_

And in a whisper of a second, he pushed her forward – toward the black sliver. Ichigo turned her eyes as she fell into it. The last thing she saw as she fell was a flash of blue, and then a blade erupting from the man's chest.

* * *

_**Weird? Yeah, I kept fighting myself on whether this was really necessary or not. Maybe I should just scrap it. But, y'know, I also figured that if it's too weird for everybody, I can just rewrite it. :)**_

_**CALM DOWN! XD I got so many reviews that were based around, "Nooo! Please don't make Kisshu a human!" or "No! Ichigo almost died?"**_

_**This is all a part of my evil plan for world domination – as well as the slow process of character change. No, not physical changes (well, maybe a wee bit - but not for Kisshu). These are the things that have to take place if Kisshu and Ichigo are going to be molded into the characters they need to be to end this thing. So, instead of making them instantly in love and BLAH BLAH BLAH, I'm actually taking it slow and natural (then again, what's natural in TMM?) Stick around; I promise I won't kill anybody. :)**_

_**What? You thought this chapter was over? HA! Gotcha.**_

* * *

There was a sluggish warmth that crept over her body as Ichigo became aware. She was slow to move, keeping her eyes closed as she listened for anything around her. She had fainted _way_ too many times in the last month, and she feared that it was starting to become a habit.

It could have been her imagination, but it felt as though her ears were sensitive. She could hear a faint clicking, and even further away, a consistent tapping. She inhaled delicately, only to jerk in surprise as an overwhelming amount of information assaulted her senses.

"If you're awake, you should open your eyes."

The voice was laced with an underlying tone of mischief, though it undoubtedly belonged to a child. Ichigo opened her eyes after a moment, only to peer curiously in the direction she had heard it from. The child was a boy, a pair of ginger eyes wide with interest. His dark red hair was pulled back in pigtails, a large contrast to his pale, skinny figure.

"I heard that humans thought staring was impolite, and yet you are. I guess that makes you a _rude_ old hag, huh?"

Ichigo pursed her lips, resisting the urge to yell at the alien child.

"I'm _not_ an old hag!"

Taruto shrugged, turning to sit down on the side of the bed. Come to think of it, why was she in a bed? These sheets looked eerily familiar…

"Well, it's good you're awake. Pai will be pleased."

Ichigo blinked, taken aback. Pai _and_ Taruto were here? Rich shades of green caught her eye as she looked around her. Dark, emerald curtains cascaded around the bed, jade pillows scattered around her on the covers. A strong, delicious scent of cinnamon emitted from the room. The word was on the tip of her tongue, yet she couldn't recall her location. But the aliens were here. So, that meant…

Ichigo bit her lip, only to wince in pain. The taste of copper greeted her taste buds as she licked it.

"Be careful. I don't want Kisshu to blame me if you hurt yourself."

Her eyes darted to the boy, confusion rising in her as she sat up.

"Kisshu is here, too?"

Taruto rolled his eyes, "You're so dumb. It amazes me that you manage to survive our presence here on Earth."

Ichigo felt irritation boil in her.

"You'd be confused too if you woke up in a strange place! Not only that, but the first thing I was greeted with were insults from a pigtailed alien brat! Now how is that for a rude, dumb, old hag?"

Tartuto stared at her, astonishment clear on his features. It was replaced swiftly but a haughty glare.

"Why you-"

"Shut up, Taruto." A familiar voice chuckled.

The boy glanced behind him as the older male walked into the room. Kisshu ruffled the child's hair playfully, though his eyes were on Ichigo.

"Kish, did you hear her? She called me a brat!"

"That's because you are. She had enough reason to, with you treating her like that right after she woke up. I would've smacked you if you talked to me like that."

"But-" Tart grumbled.

"Pai seems rather angry," Kisshu interrupted, "I hear that there was a certain incident with one of his flasks spilling a few minutes ago."

The boy's face grew a rather bright red. He glanced toward the door before evaporating into a teleportation. Ichigo stared at the spot he had been, a curious light in her eyes. Kisshu moved around the edge of the bed, taking a seat in a chair near her.

"It's not a big deal," He smiled, "It's normal for him to mess around with Pai's stuff. He shouldn't get punished too bad, but at least he has a head-start before Pai will get to him."

There was something different about him, but she couldn't pinpoint it. His hair? Maybe. It was styled different, pulled back into a low ponytail. But his ears were covered. They must have been, because she couldn't see their tips.

"So, I'm really here. In your…"

"Our hideout? Well, it's more commonly referred to as a separate dimension bubble. But 'hideout' does sound a little more devil-may-care, doesn't it?"

Ichigo stared at him blankly, effectively issuing a sigh on his part.

"Actually, you're in my room."

She looked up, eyeing the rich, beautiful curtains.

"It wasn't like this before."

Kisshu nodded, the grin never leaving his face.

"I figured something new was called-for, considering that a girl would be occupying it."

"I'm not 'occupying' your room, Kisshu! I don't even know what I'm doing here. And what's going on?"

His eyes darkened somewhat, the usual spark dampening. Ichigo wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for the fact that she had grown so agonizingly aware of the little details about Kisshu. His posture shifted as well, but only minimally.

"What do you remember?"

Ichigo closed her eyes, struggling to pull everything back into perspective. She could remember the Café, and then the walk home… and falling…it had been so dark…

"We had a fight," She whispered.

Kisshu remained silent, and she could only assume he was waiting for her to continue.

"I went back to the Café, and then I walked home. Why am I here?"

"I felt our connection break, so I went to find you." He replied.

"But…"

She opened her eyes, only to meet his honey-gold orbs. They watched her, unmoving. They stayed like that for a moment, neither one able to force themselves to look away. It felt as though there was something lying underneath the surface, something that was left unsaid.

_[ Can you hear me, Kitten? ]_

A radiant glow lit her peripheral vision, and Ichigo glanced down at the source. Her palms were both glowing faintly, and the sight oddly brought a sense of comfort and relief to her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kisshu said.

Ichigo lifted her eyes to meet his, curiosity pulling at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't know?" He asked, honestly surprised.

She shook her head.

"The jewel contained my DNA – a piece of me. So, obviously it would respond to my emotions. It has already become a complete part of you. But the alien DNA is still emitting an answer to my emotions, or in this case, my voice."

Ichigo lifted a brow at that, "Like a mood ring?"

"A mood what?"

"Nothing." She sighed.

Another minute passed before he said anything. When he did, it was with a softer tone.

"I didn't expect this to happen."

His expression was solemn as he leaned forward, resting his arms on the edge of the bed.

"Expect what?"

The boy's features seemed to waver as he struggled to think. It appeared as though he was torn, unsure of how to word something. But she couldn't really blame him. How could you describe something like this? It had started with one little bite and tumbled into a complete chaotic mess. Living inside of Kisshu's head had been hell. The lack of privacy, as well as being nearly possessed by the ghost of her pervert stalker. Her world had fallen apart.

She could remember the first day she had met Aoyama. She had been volunteering to help set up for the Culture Festival. The theme for the elementary section had been 'Wild Jungle', including everything from fake grass, hanging vines, to paper cut-out animals. It had been so much fun helping on the required day, that she couldn't resist going back to volunteer.

One of the children's parents worked at a hunting store, and he had been given a stuffed panther to bring as a prop. She could remember the glassy eyes that had stared back at her hauntingly as he set it down. She had been busy cutting out a parrot for one of the trees, and the spectacle had caught her attention.

"_My Papa ordered it straight from the Amazon!" _The boy had gloated to his fellow classmates.

Another figure rose from the side, stepping in to the right of Ichigo. She could see only a mop of dark locks on his head as he faced the child. He talked in a low voice, though Ichigo could hear urgency in his tone. He was arguing against its presence there, so adamantly that it was obvious that he was insistent that the boy take it back.

Some time later, he came and sat beside her, taking a pair of scissors into his hands as he began cutting a card-board monkey.

"_A precious life should not be displayed for everyone to ogle, forever frozen in its moment of fear as it died. Life is something valuable, no matter to whom it belongs. Don't you think?"_

A strong, dedicated emotion had shown in his eyes as he spoke, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel her heart answer him in agreement. Aoyama had loved this Earth, so vibrant in beauty and potential. He had fought for its protection, even in the smallest, unchanging ways. And he had been right. Life _was_ precious, no matter who it belonged to. It was that love he had had that made it easy to adore him. She loved the way he loved life.

"It's all gone." She murmured after a moment.

A pair of amber eyes settled on her face, "What do you mean?"

Ichigo swallowed back the lump that was forming in her throat. She couldn't feel her heart anymore. It felt as though it had dissolved, along with everything she had ever known. She missed the warmth that Aoyama's smile had given her. She missed the feel of her mother's embrace, and even the aggravated tone that belonged to her father. And she would probably never see them again. These new creations would end everything. She had barely been separated from the Mews, and already she ached for them.

"It's all gone," She repeated, and this time her voice broke into a sob.

She closed her eyes before the tears could fall. Somehow she couldn't summon the will to hold them at bay, though everything in her told her not to let him see this weakness. Willowy arms encircled her, pulling her against a comforting barrier. Kisshu rested his chin on her hair, cradling her small, shaking form gently. He leaned back against the pillows, pulling her down with him.

"It's alright, honey. You can cry."

"I don't know what to do anymore, Kisshu." Her voice was soft, and he struggled to hear it with his lower hearing capabilities.

"Be yourself. Be the aggravating, adorable, tree-hugging little kitty that I know."

He could hear her thoughts twist in confusion, and he held her tighter against him. God, he had dreamed often of this sort of moment. Her body was a soft, delicate specimen that nestled comfortably into him. He wanted to kiss her tears, to consume all of her bad memories into his touch.

"Why, Kisshu? What's the point?"

"Because life is meaningless unless you have something to live for. If you give in to darkness, you'll never be able to see the light on the surface."

Ichigo pressed her face into his shirt. It smelled like cinnamon. Like Kisshu.

"What do you live for?"

He paused, and though she wouldn't see it, his eyes wandered over her. A feeling of longing swept through him.

"My family. I have hundreds of other lives that are depending on me to bring back an answer for them."

A feeling of utter surprise passed through her, and for a moment she almost forgot her current predicament.

"I almost forgot…about your planet, I mean."

She could feel his chest rise and fall as he breathed. It was rhythmic, only adding to the strong, deliberate thumping of his heart. The sound was odd, however. She was used to one steady beat that continued in one path. Kisshu's let out a double beat, paused, and then double beat again.

"Hn."

"What is it like?" She found herself asking.

"Dead," He sighed, "Everything is dying. There are eruptions from the planet's core constantly. The atmosphere is corrupted, and when I left, it was growing difficult to breathe."

Ichigo shivered, her mind instantly jumping to the lush greenery that covered Earth.

"You need it badly, don't you?" She whispered.

Kisshu nodded. If she could only _see _the despair that had been there. Deep Blue had been a beacon of hope when he had made an offer to them. Hell, they had nothing to lose by accepting. But it had only been a handful of months after they had left when Kisshu had started seeing the fraudulent, disturbing sides of the man. Some had called him a deity, with the power he had displayed to them. But the more he had seen of him, the more he realized that he wasn't a supernatural being. He was a creature that hungered for power and domination. Kisshu wasn't sure how much longer their strained 'comradeship' would last.

"Yes," He replied, "We do."

Ichigo closed her eyes. She wanted to hold onto this body, to the safe haven of warmth that Kisshu offered right now. This moment was as fragile as a bird, and she feared its flight. She had already lost so much. Would it be wrong to allow him to hold her like this? She had never felt as close to Kisshu as she did now. She knew she shouldn't, and the strong, stubborn part of her screamed at the proximity. But deep in the recesses of her, there was another part that was basking in the second.

She lifted her hand delicately, a slow and careful movement. Honey-gold eyes watched her curiously as she gently touched his cheek. The feeling sent a rush of delicious warmth through him, and Kisshu struggled to remain motionless. Disbelief mixed with exhilaration as the tips of her fingers trailed along his jaw. His lips parted slightly, and a warm breath of air came out in a puff against her fingers. Ichigo pulled back in his arms loosely, her eyes lifting to his mouth. She poked gently, earning a chuckle out of him. He grabbed her hand, his eyes questioning.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see your fangs." She stated with childish sincerity.

"My…" His expression was incredulous.

"Like vampires."

Kisshu stared at her silently for a moment before a sudden fit of laughter bubbled out of him. He closed his eyes, leaning forward till their foreheads touched.

"Ah, Kitty…"

"What? What's so funny?"

He didn't respond, instead smiling to himself in a secret manner.

"Do me a favor, Ichigo," Kisshu said softly.

Flashes from a previous visit on the same bed replayed in her head. He had asked her for a favor before in this same spot.

"No kisses." She blurted almost immediately.

He grinned at that, "Why not?"

"I don't like it!"

"Yes, you do."

"Shut up, Kisshu!"

He smirked, an irresistibly slow movement that curved his lips. She hated it when he did that. It wasn't like there was a giant, blinking sign above her head that declared her naïve.

She lifted her hand up again, this time due to something catching her eye. Something else had caught her attention, and Ichigo's stomach dropped when she felt it. Kisshu's reaction was abrupt; his expression fell into a vulnerable and fearful look as he grabbed her wrists, pushing her forcefully away in the process. She fell back against the coverlets, his lithe, slender figure hovering over her. He held her wrists on either side of her, and there was something nearly desperate in that touch alone.

Round, curved cartilage had met her touch, bringing with it astonishment and confusion. And now that she was looking closely, she could see the change that had escaped her notice before. The same smoldering, amber eyes pierced into her. His hair color had remained unchanged, as well as nearly every other detail about his face. Yet, there it was. A smooth, nearly guarded, little pair of ears. _Human_ ears.

"Kisshu…"

His grip was firm, though as he stared down at her, she felt an odd sense of familiarity wash back over her. That look…

"Do you remember, Kitten? I asked you a favor."

His voice was soft and calm, though every part of him trembled at the look in her eyes. That precious gaze was fixed on his alteration, unmoving and stoic. What scared him the most wasn't how still she was, but rather that he couldn't read her. God, he wished he could read her.

"What did you do?" She whispered.

"A favor," He repeated, "Will you do me a favor?"

Yes, that look. She recognized it. The last time she had seen it, it had been behind the confines of a mask.

"If I say yes, will you tell me what you did?"

"Hn."

She couldn't avert her eyes from him, no matter how hard she tried.

"Then, yes."

When had Kisshu become her life? When had her world become so completely warped that he had managed to become the only sane thing in it? And yet he was anything but sane. Everything she felt towards this boy was insane.

"It felt good to see your smile. It seems as though when you're around me, your smiles tend to be absent. So, don't…don't ever lose that."

_It's not easy…and it's not meant to be. _Her mind repeated.

"Let me train you, Ichigo. I've made so many mistakes, and I know I have. I can't bring myself to regret some of them, while others I don't think I'll ever be able to stop regretting. However, they pale in comparison to the hate I feel over doing what I have done to you. But if there is anything I can do to try to fix this, it's what I'm asking."

"Train…me?"

His gaze flitted to one of her hands, and he lifted it as an example. She didn't hear whatever he murmured against the skin of her palm, but only felt the whisper of his breath. A faint glow emitted against his lips.

"I know you're naïve, kitty. But surely even _you've_ seen what has happened to your body?"

He dropped her hand, only to tenderly brush his fingers over her lips.

"As you put it – like vampires."

_**To Be Continued!**_

* * *

_**Super long chappie! WOO! I know, I know. This is getting a wee bit complicated. *dodges rotten tomatoes***_

_**NO! I'm not suggesting Kisshu and Ichigo are like vampires. So please don't even try to read into that. -.- It's just an example of how childish and human-like Ichigo's thought-patterns can be. **_

_**Did I have a good vacation? Yes! I certainly did. AND I felt awful. Why? Because the whole time I was on a Cruise Ship, my brain was jumping all over the place, just begging me to find a pencil and paper. I actually missed writing so badly it hurt. But I'm back! And I kinda wrote a lot... *sweat drop* I'm not sure whether that's good or bad...**_

_**And I figured-out the ending! I know how I'm going to wrap this up. I hope it won't be a disappointment, either. So, while I was sitting there and plotting the end of this story, I realized that the way I'm going to leave it shall be just WAY too evil. So... *sigh* Because of a lot of prodding from friends and honest guilt, I've decided that I'll most likely make a sequel to this.**_

_**Special thanks to **_rmwhit13**. _I really loved your 'test' idea. It was brilliant. I truly feel depressed that I couldn't find anywhere to put it. I just want to let you know that your comment wasn't ignored. I might find somewhere for it, but even if I don't, thanks anyway!  
_**

**_Whitewolfffy~_**

**CLICK THE BUTTON BELOW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**~ Chapter Sixteen ~**

Kisshu's attention shifted from her lips back to her eyes. It was amazing how exaggeratingly gentle he was. He held himself above her lightly, as though holding her in place and offering possible escape all at once. If it wasn't for the fact that her mind was preoccupied, she might have thought it sweet.

A devilish smirk curved his lips for a moment, as though he had just noticed their proximity.

"If it makes any difference, I think you look absolutely delectable."

Warmth bloomed in Ichigo's face, "I'm not edible, Kisshu!"

He chuckled, leaning closer. She could see individual gold specks in his eyes, some more brilliant than others. There could've been the sun inside, shining out, and she wouldn't have noticed the difference.

"I beg to differ."

His voice was soft, and as his lips brushed over the tip of her nose, heat rushed to her cheeks. Ichigo lifted her hands to his chest, shoving the boy away with all her strength. A shrill yelp escaped her lips, and his amused laughter shortly followed.

"You jerk! You stole my first nose-kiss!"

"Nose-kiss? What the heck is that?"

"That's not the point. Quit kissing my body without permission!"

Kisshu sighed, mock guilt in his voice.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. I'm sure that that human boy would have just _loved_ to lather your little nose with his affection. But yet again, I couldn't resist the temptation to pick at your innocence."

Ichigo glowered hotly at the alien. He grinned back brightly, obviously pleased with himself.

"What do you mean, anyway? About my appearance."

An invasion of movement flooded her vision, and like it had before, she was able to see through Kisshu's eyes. It appeared he had been practicing.

"Look for yourself."

Everything was exquisitely vivid. Each and every movement was heightened in awareness.

She felt oddly calm, considering that the gaze she held belonged to a stranger. There was something much stronger and fiercer in the eyes that pierced into her. They held an exotic, mysterious air that left her fixed. But more alarming than anything were the pupils in the eyes. They had almost a cat-like appearance, black slits with a more prominent coloring around them.

If it wasn't for the fact that she had already been warned, she might have feared her teeth most of all. She didn't have fangs by any means. It was just that the canines were more noticeable – sharper than they had been. They appeared almost normal at any other time, except that since she felt so flustered, they were more prominent. She was more agitated at seeing her ears and tail out than all of the changes.

There was an underlying ghost of herself in this stranger's face.

"Don't worry about your face. You're _still_ my cute kitty," Kisshu said when she snapped back.

Ichigo wrinkled her nose, "Thanks."

"Not only that, but look on the bright side," He smiled, "Teeth like that are good for scaring away small children."

She glowered irritably at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Annoyed."

"Besides that."

The girl breathed deeply, taking in all of the information that assaulted her senses. It was overwhelming how much the atmosphere around her held, and yet she only now could access it.

"Everything is more…_alive_."

Kisshu nodded, "Imagine how I felt when I first got here."

Silence stretched like a contented cat, filling the moment with curious thoughts.

"What did you do to yourself?" She asked suddenly.

The boy blinked, taken aback. His face drifted into a solemn expression. He lifted a hand and raked it through his hair, looking at her indecisively.

"I…I decided to change for you."

"Change to what?"

Kisshu let out an exasperated sigh, "I already told you, Ichigo. I promised you."

His tone was serious, and though it was surprising, it was also disconcerting. Disbelief tinted her thoughts as comprehension came to her. When had she ever known him to be so grave? She couldn't remember a time where such certainty had surfaced in his gaze.

"_I'll be a human for you, I swear."_

He had always been so boyishly playful. Every battle had been filled with his childish antics. She had grown to depend on that self-indulgent grin on his face, and every smirk that had followed it. So why was it so painful to see this somber expression in his eyes?

"Kisshu, you haven't become human, have you?"

Hesitation flickered beneath the amber orbs.

"Not yet."

She wanted to ask him why he said 'yet' as though there was no turning back. She couldn't see any other side of Kisshu except for the one in front of her right now. How could he do this, when she had just recently lost nearly every trace of her own humanity? She needed the alien Kisshu – the _real_ Kisshu. Didn't he realize that at this moment, he was all that she had left in the world? If she was to become part of his world, then she'd need him to guide her. She wasn't human anymore, so Kisshu being one would only be a trailing reminder of what she left behind.

She was silenced, however, when a certain, small boy materialized near the doorway. His eyebrows winged up as a determined look crossed his face.

"Kisshu, you have to get out of here. Pai is really angry! He's on his way here."

The older male scowled, his eyes flashing.

"Taruto, how stupid are you? I told you that Pai wasn't to be told that anything was different!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realize that you wanted to start keeping secrets from your best friends," He snapped back, "And besides that, you said that you talked to him earlier."

Kisshu rolled back on the balls of his feet, his jaw tensing. She could tell that he was holding back emotions, and every part of her instincts instructed her to stay silent as much as possible.

"I'm sorry, Kisshu…"

"Bull shit!" He growled, turning to stride toward his desk.

Taruto shot her a look filled with both regret and aggravation. As though this was her fault; as though, in some way, everything was her fault. And he was probably right.

He evaporated after one last mournful look toward Kisshu.

"He can't know about your changes, Ichigo. He can't know about the alien part of you. It would ruin everything."

"Is he going to hurt you?" She asked quietly.

Kisshu glanced up, his eyes meeting hers. They had a desperate insistence in them, and she felt her heart jerk in response.

"Taruto didn't tell him details, because he himself wasn't told any. But, we have to find somewhere else to go before he finds out about you. He knows you're here, but since you weren't awake, he couldn't do any tests on our Bond. I have to get you out of here."

Ichigo watched him thumb through some papers. Clippings from newspapers fell to the floor; some were cut-outs, while others were full articles. All of them had the same thing in common – they were all about the Mews. Most of them were focused on Ichigo.

"Don't be afraid, Kitten. I won't let him hurt you. He's just really loyal to Deep Blue, and he won't let _anything_ compromise his plans for that guy. I…I don't believe he'd go too far, though."

"You trust him," She whispered.

Kisshu's face was hidden as he turned his back to her.

"…yeah."

Taruto was right to look at her like that. Because it _was_ her fault. Not only had she ruined her own life, but she had become a burden in Kisshu's. It was unforgivable that her presence had distanced Kisshu from his closest companions. Because of her, somewhere out there another planet was going to die-off since their saviors wouldn't be able to get to them. Because of her, Kisshu was losing people, too.

"What are we going to do?"

"I'll create another dimension,"he said, "How else do you think this place exists?"

Kisshu pulled out a small device, one that was foreign to her eyes. She watched silently as he walked around the room. He gently touched it to one item at a time – even the large, extravagant bed – and then pressed something on it. It was as though everything it had touched disappeared out of the room, much like Kisshu's teleporting.

"How'd you do that?" She gasped.

He laughed shortly, "It's just something used for storing items, Strawberry."

Ichigo eyed it thoughtfully. It slipped away from her vision as he dropped it into one of his pockets.

"Hold onto me tightly." He whispered as he stepped toward her, gliding his arms around her waist.

There was a shudder in the atmosphere around them, almost as though the air itself had vibrated. For an instant there was nothing but Kisshu. She clung onto his warmth, ignoring the panic that rose in her stomach.

_~ Where are we? ~_

_[ I'm creating another dimension, Ichigo. It might take a moment. ]_

They were suspended in void. Darkness caved around them, and Ichigo found her mind wandering back to her dream. It had been just like this. She had been standing in a vast space of emptiness, perhaps between worlds. And then there had been the sliver of light that had appeared.

A small echo of light drifted into the nothingness, and Ichigo turned her eyes toward it. Yes, it was a sliver – much like the one from her dream. Her eyes drifted to Kisshu's face. His eyes were closed tightly, his face furrowed in an expression of concentration.

_[ I've never done this before. I've only ever seen Pai do it. ]_ He said, sensing her thoughts.

Ichigo pressed into him, letting her mind wander. She allowed it to drift, and imagined a wide, empty space – much like the one they were in. Though, in this one, the light blossomed, growing larger and larger until it consumed the darkness. Just like her dream, she imaged the beautiful, vast ball room with its maze of glittering curtains. In her mind's eye the chandelier stood out as stunning and bright as a sun. Its light reflected off everything, sending the giant room into a sea of glittering beauty.

There was something missing, however.

"_Dance with me."_

His voice beckoned her, just as inviting and exquisite as before. It urged her to answer him, to give in to all the sinful splendor that lay behind the mask.

"_Ichigo."_

And there was the image of that boy again – the one dressed in refined blue. She could still vision those dark, commanding eyes. One part of her searched for them, longing to follow anywhere they took her; while the other part of her lingered with the dark stranger that begged her to run.

_[ Ichigo. ]_

Her eyes flew open, "Yes?"

His lithe figure leaned casually against a marble pillar, arms folded across his chest. Kisshu watched her through narrowed eyes, one eyebrow arched thoughtfully.

"Where are we?" She blurted, taking in the pillar he was using for support.

"I don't know," He began suspiciously, "You tell me."

Thin, shimmering curtains cascaded around them. Underneath her she could feel soft, velvety material. Near Kisshu's foot lay a cushy little pillow, which he offered a distasteful little kick with the tip of his shoe.

It was just as she had imagined in her mind, and even from her dream. And shining like a beacon through the curtains was the chandelier.

She felt dumbfounded at the sight of it all. It was as though she had stepped into an alternate reality – even though there _was_ something missing. The dancers were nowhere to be found, nor the lovely music that had been their partner.

"You see, in order to create another dimension bubble, you not only have to _make_ the bubble in time, but you also have to picture in your head the layout."

Kisshu's voice rose in amusement. An odd spark of recognition lit inside of her.

"You mean, I designed this place?"

The boy shrugged, "I think since my mind was so focused on creating it, anything you were thinking of was able to transfer through the Bond. But that's just a theory."

He reached toward one of the curtains, smoothing his hand over its glistening surface.

"This is really creative, Kitty."

Ichigo rose, her eyes following his.

"What is this place for, exactly?"

He fished in his pocket, pulling out the small device she had seen earlier. It was compact and sleek, and his fingers moved so fast over it that she was unable to see how it was used. All of the items and furniture materialized into the room around them as though they had always been there.

"We will live here and train here. This is our sanctuary, Ichigo. We are hidden from the rest of the universe. This bubble exists solely through our will. If something were to happen to me, it would crumble."

Even as he said it, he grimaced.

"I can't stay here all the time! You must know that."

The boy sighed, "I thought you were finished with those girls."

Ichigo could feel the pain from before return; the overwhelming loneliness that reminded her of the harsh exchange between the Mews.

"We had a fight, that's all. They're still important to me."

"When will you open your eyes? When will you realize that I'm right here, Ichigo?"

Her mind went back to her thoughts before she had collapsed – before the alien DNA had changed her. She had felt immense guilt over her cruelty to Kisshu and her constant expectation that he would always follow her no matter what. She had never shown him any bit of encouragement, so why would she have reason to believe he'd always be there? But he was. She had said something unforgivably malicious to him. Her words had punished him simply because of what he was, and yet he had come back to care for her without any resent.

"I know that you're here, Kisshu. And…I appreciate it. I never asked for you to take care of me, and yet you've done everything just to make sure I'm safe. But you have to understand that I have an obligation to those girls. I never wanted to be chosen, but I was. And I'm tired of complaining about it. Ever since it happened, all I've been doing is thinking about myself and how it affects me. But I've realized that I have to accept the responsibility. I have to do my best to be what they need, and lately I haven't been. I have failed them,"

"They deserve better than that. I wasn't the only one who didn't have a choice. I have to make up for what I've done. I…I can't let them down, again, Kisshu. If all I can do is stand by their side as they fight the Mutations, then that's what I'll do."

She couldn't remember a time other than then where she'd felt such determination. She could still remember the look in Mint's eyes as she spoke. There had been such disbelief there and such hurt. Underneath all of that anger, she had been aching.

"_I'll be back, Pudding. I will."_

She had made a promise that she'd return. Even if none of them welcomed her, she would keep it.

Kisshu watched her silently, and if it wasn't for the connection, she might have found it difficult to read him. Even with it, it was hard to rely on his emotions exclusively.

"You actually sound selfless. Are you sure the change didn't kill the real Ichigo?" He grinned impishly.

Irritation flared in her, and she opened her mouth to yell at him.

"I'm just kidding," He assured, "But I…I'm surprised. You have changed a lot. You were never just a girl, Ichigo. You were meant for this."

Astonishment filled her tone, "So, you'll let me go?"

Kisshu chuckled, ducking under a curtain as he turned.

"You thought I'd keep you here?"

"Well…"

"Yes, I know I've threatened to take you away and keep you before. I know it's wrong, but I can't help but want you all to myself. But is it really that surprising that I might want to help you be happy for once?"

"Is it really that surprising that I might want to be selfless for once?" She countered.

He laughed at that. A frown crossed his face again, and this time there was the expression of pain. He reached for the bottom of his shirt, lifting it over his head. She was caught off guard at the movement, and a gasp escaped her.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm taking off my shirt. What does it look like?"

Embarrassment colored her cheeks, "Why would you do that?"

"If it bothers you, you can look away. However, I do suggest you enjoy this limited-time view."

She bit back a reply as her eyes fell to his chest. What she saw drained away her irritation.

A thin cut ran from the base of his throat to his ribs. Blood delicately smeared over the porcelain skin, and as he discarded the shirt onto the marble floor, she noticed spots of it along the inside of the material, too. Most of it was dried, indicating that he'd managed to stop the blood-flow.

"What happened?"

"I just had a little argument with Pai prior to me visiting you, that's all."

"That's _all_? Why'd he do that to you?"

She remembered Taruto mentioning that Kisshu had talked with Pai about her presence, but had he really been so outraged at what he had told him?

Kisshu winced as he sat, leaning against another column.

"I didn't tell him about you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then what was it?"

"He found out about my ears. He…he found out that I was going to change to a human."

"_I'll be a human for you, I swear."_

There it was again. The same guilt gnawed at her insides, reminding her that her presence was burning ties between not only her own loved ones, but also between Kisshu and his best friend. If it wasn't for what she'd said to him, he wouldn't have felt the need to change himself for her. Not only was she becoming an outcast from both species, but he was, too.

Ichigo kneeled in front of him. The floor was cool against her skin, and it helped ease the knots that were in her stomach. She reached out, her touch cautious against his skin. The blood was cool, assuring that it was at least half an hour old.

"You might not want to do that, honey. It's messy."

"I don't mind," She murmured.

The alien watched her with silent interest. If it wasn't for the fact that his entire upper body ached, her touch would have felt superb. He cursed Pai momentarily for ruining it. He healed fast, but it would take at least a day for this to close. By the gods, he wanted to hold her! If it wasn't for the damn wound he would probably have done it.

"Kisshu?"

"Yeah?"

He stumbled over his thoughts, praying that she hadn't heard them. Why did it matter, though? She already knew how he felt. He'd said it repeatedly enough that it should have been burned in her mind by then. If she only saw a glimpse of some of his dreams then it'd surely bring a delicious, hot blush to that adorable little face of hers.

"You said that you trusted Pai. But how could you, after this?"

Kisshu blinked, almost as though what she said took him by surprise. If she didn't know any better, it might have appeared as though he was rousing from a daydream. Maybe the blood-loss was making him a little out of it.

"You…I don't think you'd understand, Kitten. Pai and I have known each other for a long time. What he did was done purely out of fear. I know where he's coming from."

"How could you say that?"

Kisshu cringed, the muscles in his arms and chest tensing. His sharp intake of breath whispered through the air, and Ichigo watched the skin around the cut begin to tremble. It was as though a force were rolling through the muscle, urging it to pull together. Another thin layer of skin began to draw together over the slight sheet of skin that already covered the cut. It wasn't closing completely, and she could still see the gash through it. The boy gritted his teeth as it progressed, his canines elongated from the pain.

"How'd you do that?"

Molten gold stared at her through half-lidded eyes. His breathing had become shallow.

"It takes energy, but I can accelerate the healing cycle of my body. You probably can, too, because of the alien DNA."

Ichigo eyed the blood that had already dried underneath her fingertips. The fine layer of skin over the cut was delicate, but it had stopped the bleeding. It amazed her that'd he'd held her earlier on his bed without complaint. He must have used some medicine to help stop the bleeding and pain before he visited her.

"You ask how I can trust Pai, and why I'd understand why he did this."

His eyes drew closed, and a small sigh escaped him. He looked exhausted.

"He serves Deep Blue for only one purpose, and that is to save our planet. Though we have different views on how to do that, we both share the same purpose. I trust him because everything he does is for their sake. He did this because he fears that I might be interfering with the strategy. If the plans don't succeed, and we fail, our planet dies. And he's right. I am in the way. My life is nothing in comparison to a few hundred, and I understand that."

It dawned over her quite suddenly what he was doing. Kisshu was choosing her. He was choosing _her_ over not only his life, but his planet.

"I need to be human for you, Ichigo. I have to to be what you need." He whispered.

Misery flooded through her, grasping onto her heart. Why was he like this? Why did he have to be there all the time? It would be so much easier to hate him if he wasn't so dependable. God, she wanted to hate him. It would make things immensely simple if she could. She didn't want to crave for these arms to hold her, or these eyes to look at her.

_It's not easy, and it's not meant to be._

"I need you to be just the way you are." She said softly.

Kisshu's eyes opened, flitting to her face. Bewilderment twisted in his features.

"You said that you-"

"I shouldn't have said that. It was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Her throat felt as though it was constricting, and humiliation threatened to allow her pride to take over. This had to be said, though. He had to know.

"Humans aren't all they're cut out to be. Perfection doesn't lie in one race. We may have morals, but deep down, we also hold an equal power to extinguish all that is good. Just because you're not a human…it doesn't..."

She choked on her own words. She wasn't human anymore, but neither was Kisshu. Just because she'd lost most of her humanity didn't mean that she was a worthless monster. She could do something with it. She could use the changes to do something worthwhile.

Kisshu held her eyes with a steady gaze. There was a deep, commanding emotion there that pinned her in place and left her breathless. And just like in her dream, his voice invited her in.

"I'll be anything for you, if you'll accept me."

Her thoughts immediately jumped to Masaya. The last time she had seen him, she had been so rude to him. Some part of her, the childish, human part of her, still reserved deep feelings for him. She couldn't bring herself to plainly dismiss the memory of him as though he had never existed. Because he had, and up until recently, he had been nearly all her world revolved around. She still had a stock of feelings to sift through and examine, most of which had been invoked by Kisshu. She was too confused and tired to try to scrutinize them, and honestly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to find out what they were. She wasn't sure if she _wanted_ to know how she felt about the alien.

One thing was definite. She had to talk to Masaya at least one more time.

"I…I like you just the way you are. Don't change anything."

Kisshu continued to intently study her face for a moment longer, and it was enough to make her heart beat faster. It was as though her body had already begun to realize what her mind hadn't.

Finally his lips turned upward in a bright smile, "Alright, just for you, Pretty Kitty."

A smooth movement caught her eyes. Ichigo watched in awe as his ears began to shift into a different form. They lengthened, the tips molding into points. Within seconds they were as they had been before, carrying a familiar elf-like appearance.

"It feels good to hear again," He breathed.

A small pressure that she hadn't realized was in her released, and it brought with it relief.

Kisshu shifted against the column, flinching. He paused, topaz eyes darting to her face with amusement.

"Speaking of hearing, are you anxious? Your heart's beating pretty fast for someone who supposedly hates me."

Ichigo's face flared with heat, mortification washing through her.

"I was j-just worried about your wound! And I don't hate you. I don't know what made you think that."

The boy chuckled, "Well then…"

He arched a brow, an infamous smirk lifting his lips. In a swift motion, he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to the curve of her chin. Ichigo let out a surprised shriek, and he pulled back with a grin.

"Someday, Kitten, I'll have all of your first kisses," His eyes ran over her thoughtfully before they met her flustered expression, "Tomorrow we will begin training."

* * *

_**I know this is a wee bit late, but I made sure it was long as to make up for that. I'm happy that I was able to cover so much. There was a lot of dialogue that needed to be written XD I hope no one was disappointed. Special thanks to two reviewers:**_

**LimitedEternity: **_**Your comment on how not all goodness lies in humanity gave me inspiration to write how Ichigo told him about his difference. Thank you so much!**_

**Unkown Reviewer known as 'Hikari': **_**Your comment on scaring small children with fangs cracked me up. I just had to use it! Thank you!**_

_**Leave your own ideas. I absolutely LOVE long reviews where you just chatter to me. It makes me feel like I somehow connect with you guys. And more times than not you end up saying something that helps me write. So please talk to me ^^**_

_**I'm planning on posting a one-shot, so keep your eyes out for it. I like to do birthday requests, and I have before. So feel free to ask if you want one. :) **_

_**Whitewolfffy~**_

**PUSH MAH BUTTON!**


	17. Chapter 17

**~ Chapter Seventeen ~**

She couldn't believe she was doing this. In fact, she wasn't even really sure why she was risking it. If her parents discovered her presence, there would be no getting out of there. There was no way to explain her absence. It wasn't like she could just simply tell them that she was staying with an alien boy whose main purpose was to train her to defend Earth from an invasion force.

Kisshu hadn't been too keen on her proposal to go back to her house. In fact, he had immediately said no. It had taken some serious reasoning – and not to mention puppy looks – to get him to give in to helping her. It wasn't safe by any means, and since she'd already been missing for a few days, it was highly likely that her parents had already called the police. She'd need Kisshu's teleporting if she'd have a chance. And why would she go back? Simple. If she was to be staying in their separate dimension, she felt that she'd need a few things.

Obviously, her green-haired, golden-eyed mentor wouldn't have minded stealing a few articles of clothing for her. But she wasn't about to let him do that. And besides that, she wasn't exactly sure how long she'd be gone. If her absence grew extended, she wanted to take a few memories with her, too.

"Don't worry about that school of yours, either," Kisshu had quipped.

"Why not?"

"Because the kind of learning you need won't be provided to you there! Aliens don't care about quantum physics."

"Pai does."

"Well, he's a weirdo."

Ichigo smiled at the memory of their conversation. It occurred to her that he wasn't only trying to keep her at the dimension for selfish reasons – though he claimed that was all there was to it. He was worried about her, and not only for her safety. Even now, Kisshu feared that she might change her mind.

It was ridiculous, of course, considering her current situation. She mused over this as she stuffed some clothes into her duffel bag as quietly as she could. Kisshu sat in the tree outside her window, waiting patiently for her to finish. Well, not so patiently. Every few minutes he'd poke at her thoughts, reminding her that she shouldn't take so long.

_[ You're taking too long, Koneko-chan! ]_ He complained.

_~ Stop being so pushy! I'm trying to hurry. ~_

She had had to help him bandage his wound since Pai hadn't been there to do it. She'd never done it before, and it had taken a few protests and several groans of pain before it had been done right. Kisshu was rather bland about it. On one hand he made it very clear how much he enjoyed the touching, while on another he pouted like a child about being cleaned and patched regularly. It was like baby-sitting a four year-old pervert.

_[ I can hear you, y'know. Stop making fun of me and get your stuff. ]_

Ichigo grabbed only the things she knew for certain were necessary. She couldn't chance leaving her room to go to the bathroom for hygiene things, but perhaps she could convince Kisshu to go get her some. She might have to explain exactly what she needed and draw them out, but she had to work with it.

A few pictures caught her eyes, and she felt her heart lurch painfully in response. Ichigo paused in front of her dresser, taking a moment to look over the frames. One was of her parents and herself. She was around three in the picture, resting in her mother's arms as they grinned proudly at the camera. They had been so utterly happy at her existence in their lives, so completely delighted just to see her face. Her father was unforgivably paranoid and overprotective sometimes, but it only served to prove further just how precious she was to him.

"_Ichigo, you do realize that you can tell me anything, right?"_

Ichigo swallowed back the lump in her throat. Her mother was always so trusting and sincere. She was probably downstairs right then, most likely worried sick over her only daughter's where-about. It took effort to resist the temptation to run out of her room and down the stairs. She could almost feel the sensation of her mother's arms wrapping around her as sobs wracked her petite frame.

_I want to tell you, Mom. I do. But there are things that even you can't understand. For your and Dad's safety, I have to stay silent._

Her backpack rested against the door, and Ichigo pulled her notebook out of it. She ripped out a piece of paper, her hands shaking as she did. It was a risky move, but it felt essential.

**I'm safe and I love you. Don't worry.**

The writing was a little hurried, but it felt as though she was releasing a burden of some sort as she was doing it.

_[ There's some footsteps on the stairs. C'mon! ]_

Ichigo breathed out softly, dropping the note on her pillow as she grabbed her bag. As she stepped toward the window, one more thing caught her attention.

_[ Get out here! Hurry! ]_

The red ribbon was smooth under her touch as she curled her fingers around it. The bell remained cool and untouched since the last time she'd worn it. It gave out a soft, clear ring as she lifted it in her grasp.

Ichigo dashed toward the window, chest tight with anxiety. Kisshu's arms were warm as they curved around her form, pressing her into his chest. And as the air shimmered around them, unease rushed through her. It might be a very long time before she returned to this room.

* * *

The dimension was cool, lacking moving air, but still comfortable. Ichigo stared blankly at the elaborately decorated ceiling that her mind had created, blind to the sorrowful faces of the cherubs that gazed down at her. It was a beautiful sight, heightened by her advanced senses. Puffy clouds cushioned the innocent faces, some lit with joy, while others were torn with agony. But it all paled under the light of her thoughts.

"Are you going to eat that?"

Her eyes flitted to the boy beside her as she was temporarily shaken from wherever her mind had taken her. Kisshu eyed the taiyaki in her hands, his eyebrows lifted with persistent interest.

"You can have it."

The bed was supple under her legs, a quiet duet with the warmth that radiated from Kisshu. Ichigo was faintly aware of his scent, emitting from him with every stir his body made. They sat on the edge of the large, lavish bed that he had fetched for her presence. It had been Kisshu's idea to get some food, claiming that she'd need it if she were to keep up with the training he had planned for her.

She loved taiyaki, but tonight her stomach remained dismissive. She wouldn't have been surprised if the boy had spied her eating it in the past.

Kisshu grinned triumphantly as she handed the fish pastry to him. He bit into the treat, pausing as his clever gaze caught her expression. The alien scrutinized her face, lowering the taiyaki to his lap.

"Is there something wrong?"

Ichigo stirred, surprised at his observation. She shouldn't have been, considering that he could sense her moods now along with her thoughts.

"Why would you think that?"

He lifted a hand to poke her gently in the temple, carrying a smirk that said, "Guess."

Sleek, green hair tumbled into his eyes like a dark curtain, shadowing any readable expression. Smoldering topaz held her in place before averting nonchalantly.

"I know this is a lot for you to experience in only a month or two. Hell, I'm even surprised you've handled it so well."

She bit back a sharp retort, thinking better of it. She didn't like being thought of as a toy in his eyes – even though she always had been – but even worse was the knowledge that he had thought of her as a weak child in a frilly costume. At least, he had before all this. An ache swelled in her as she wondered what he thought of her now.

"I know I'm not exactly the best person you could end up stuck with, and I'm sorry."

Kisshu pursed his lips, an action that was utterly out of character. I occurred to her that he was probably uncomfortable trying to be sympathizing all the time. It was out of his nature, and not in class with his usually perverse, eccentric side. He had stretched a lot of his personality to fit with her.

"It's okay," She stood, stretching her arms above her head as she tried for an airy tone, "I'm just…I was just thinking about my family and friends. I'm hoping to see them again."

Kisshu chewed the taiyaki thoughtfully, as though mulling over her declaration. Finally he shoved the last bit into his mouth and swallowed.

"You will." He said simply.

Ichigo caught her breath in rising hope, "When?"

She had barely blinked before he was gone, having evaporated into thin air. The hair on the back of her neck prickled as though sensing his presence elsewhere.

_[ Humans always ask so many questions. They always need to make sense of everything. When will you understand that not everything has a reason? ] _

His breath came out in warm, steady puffs against her ear, informing her instincts that she had been right to assume he'd teleported.

"When will I see them?"

The alien chuckled lightly, "There you go with the questions again. Be quiet."

"But-"

His hand arm snaked around her front as he covered her mouth with one clever hand. Ichigo's cheeks flared at the intimacy that the proximity brought with it.

_[ This is a part of your training, Kitty-Cat. You have to learn when to abandon verbal communication. From now on, when we're in here, you will take full advantage of our Bond. We will __**only**__ communicate through thoughts, understood? If you try speaking with me verbally, I'll bluntly ignore you. ]_

Ichigo held back a smile against his palm.

_~ You? Ignore __me__? That's a first. ~_

_[ I'll do what's necessary for your own good. ]_ He sniffed.

She tensed her muscles, pressing her elbows against his as she rolled pressure into the position. The girl ducked out of his grasp, taking the young alien by surprise. Astonishment passed over his sharp, handsome features, and Ichigo took strong satisfaction in that. Pride swelled in her as she grinned at his dumb-founded stare.

_~ Just keep in mind that you're not in charge of everything, Kisshu. I'm a Mew leader for a reason. ~_

* * *

Ichigo's soft snores drifted through the dimension space. Her eyelids fluttered, and Kisshu tensed at their movement. He was careful not to jostle the bed as he moved, fearful of waking her. She moaned in her sleep and rolled towards him, her hand stretching out, seeking his presence. He caught her hand gently in his own, assuring her unconscious mind that he was there. She smiled faintly, burying her face deeper into the coverlet.

Kisshu watched her silently for a moment, debating whether leaving her would be safe or not. She would be perfectly secure in their sanctuary, since there were no other beings anywhere who knew of its existence. It was there because of them, and continued only for their use. Besides that, she couldn't teleport like he could, so it was obvious she wouldn't be able to leave without him. The fact unnerved him. If something were to happen to him while he was away, Ichigo would be stuck in this bubble of time forever.

This was, of course, the reason he inwardly battled with himself on leaving her here.

After a few minutes of staring at her sleeping face, he finally made a decision. The atmosphere rippled around him as he materialized above the city lights of Tokyo. A sweet sting resounded through his chest, and Kisshu hesitated for a moment. He paused, waiting for the pain to subside as his eyes searched through the darkness. His injury didn't hurt near as bad as it had hours before, but it still became agitated quite easily.

He had a purpose for being out here, and he was determined to follow through with it.

It was oddly simple to find Masaya's house, even though he'd only visited it a few times. He'd preferred watching Ichigo than the ugly little human, so the visits had been limited in the past. The streets were similar to those that led to Ichigo's. Every house on the block was dark and quiet, except for the window of the boy's house. His window illuminated the surrounding shadows, and Kisshu inaudibly drew closer.

He peered through the glass, his fingertips grazing the window sill. The boy sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. His hands tangled in the dark locks, and though his expression was hidden, it was evident there was something utterly wrong there. Aoyama flew to his feet, and Kisshu jerked away from the window, his heart hammering in his chest. He turned as he heard yelling, slowly peeking through the side of the window.

The boy let out a strangled cry as he lashed out, sweeping his desk clean of its contents. The lamp crashed to the floor, shattering. A desk chair tumbled onto its back, and papers fluttered to the floor like wind-tossed leaves. A small picture frame cracked as it hit the opposite wall and fell to the floor.

Aoyama froze in his feverish outrage, his eyes wildly searching for the source of the sound. He crossed the room, his gaze caught on the object. His features contorted as he fell to his knees in front of the small frame. The emotions seemed to evaporate as he lifted it in his hands, cradling it against his chest. His body folded inward as he sobbed quietly, his face shaded by a curtain of dark hair.

Kisshu watched in confusion, his lips pressed in a thin line. There was something here that caused him to shift in unease. It was an underlying presence that was separated from him by the wall, familiar and disturbing. Something lay resigned in that room, and it sent all of his instincts on edge.

"Get away from me." Aoyama croaked, tears spilling down his cheeks.

His voice was soft and pleading, far from the tone Kisshu had heard so many nights before when he had pinned him against the alley wall. His presence was shrouded, so there was no way Masaya knew he was there. So, who was he talking to?

"Please…please go away. I've already lost her. What do you want from me?"

The hairs along his arms stood at attention as a shiver ran through Kisshu. He had been under the influence of this presence before. It was disturbingly familiar, and just the thought of it gave him to urge to run. Disbelief rose in his gut, urging him that this was impossible.

"Get _away_ from me!" The boy screamed, jerking away from an invisible touch.

He crawled towards the wall, curling into it with the picture frame tightly in his grasp. A whimper broke through his lips as he squeezed his eyes shut, his teeth gritted. An evident tremble ran over his skin, sending him into wrenching spasms. Kisshu watched in horror as his the tips of his ears began to elongate, heightening to the sharp structure of an alien's. His skin paled, draining into a smooth ivory. Masaya's eyelids fluttered, excess tears caught in his thick lashes. Kisshu pulled away from the house exterior, away from the window, and hopefully, away from this nightmare.

Dread filled his entire body, a heavy weight that poured into his limbs. In the distance he could hear the sounds of city life. The humans continued their lives even through the night hours, completely ignorant of what went on around them. And somewhere far away, in a separate dimension Ichigo slept peacefully.

Somehow all of those things felt far off, perhaps in a different time. In front of his very eyes, he was witnessing something he never would have ever imagined in any possibility.

Aoyama's eyes slid open, revealing a pair of cold, brilliant blue orbs.

* * *

**_Okay, personally I felt as though this chapter was a little off. I think I need to rewrite it, but that's just me. I posted it because there are some things in it that are important, and the rest that's just...well, writing. XD So PLEASE inform me if I should scrap it and try again._**

**_THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! They're amazing. I love you guys so much._**

**_Whitewolfffy~_**

**PRESS BUTTON OF ****LOVE**


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Chapter Eighteen ~**

He was swifter than she had anticipated. She'd experienced his teleportation first-hand, yes, but it wasn't often they had fought hand-to-hand. Her past experience didn't even compare to this. Probably because she'd never felt so immensely lighthearted while fighting Kisshu – or, more appropriately, sparring with him.

The alien grunted, his muscles tensing and gleaming with sweat. He grinned appreciatively, ducking lightly to the side as Ichigo lunged at him. She let out a frustrated little mewl, her eyes searching as she spun around.

_[ Up here, Kitten_. _]_ Kisshu said cheekily.

Ichigo lashed out, her fingertips grazing his legs as he darted out of her reach. He formed behind her, leaning in to nip at her earlobe. Ichigo twisted around, ducking away from his touch. She swept her leg in an arc, effectively swiping his feet out from under him. Kisshu fell back, a small gasp of surprise escaping his lips.

_~ I can't believe you even dared to think I'd gone rusty. ~_ Ichigo laughed.

The alien narrowed his eyes, lurching forward and grabbing her leg. Sharp electricity ran up and throughout her limbs, sending her teeth chattering. Ichigo stumbled back, reaching out towards a column to balance herself.

_[ You may be good, but I have moves that you haven't even seen, honey. ]_

_~ How d-did you do that? ~_

Kisshu rose, rolling back his shoulders with a satisfied smirk.

_[ I can create energy in small quantities. Just like those orbs I threw at you. I learned how to target them toward things. ]_

_~ That's a rude thing to do to a sick person. ~_

The boy shrugged nonchalantly, _[ I had my reasons. And my offer still stands, by the way. ]_

Ichigo swallowed, her heart slowing to a more steady rhythm. She lifted a hand to brush her bangs out of her face, breathing in deeply.

_~ I'm staying here, Kisshu. This is my home. You know that. ~_

He crouched, his eyes fixed on her form with unwavering concentration.

_[ It doesn't hurt to keep your mind open to different opportunities. ]_

Within a breathless moment he covered the space between them, his hands reaching toward her. Ichigo rolled out of the way, just barely missing being caught. She lifted her eyes, catching his movements in blurred fragments. He was incredibly fast, and without advanced notice, she could hardly escape his grasp. Kisshu's feet slowed, and for a singular pause she was able to see him without fault.

A pair of familiar blades materialized in his clever hands, and she immediately recognized them as his Sai. They used to have twin gems in their handles, but where one was supposed to be, there was now an empty socket.

_~ Wait! Why are you pulling out weapons? ~_

_[ You're doing an extraordinarily marvelous job on sparring, so it would only make sense to make it more challenging. ]_

_~ But I don't have any weapons! That's not fair! ~_ She whined.

Kisshu grinned, his eyebrows winging upward.

_[ I won't wait for long. ]_

Ichigo bit her lip, a sudden realization dawning on her. She reached her hand into her jean pocket, fishing for a familiar object. She was almost oddly surprised to find it there. She pulled the small pendant out, eyeing the golden surface fondly. It had been a while since she'd wielded it, and a new adrenaline ran through her as she gripped onto it, quoting a phrase she used to use commonly.

A soft, pink light engulfed her body, creeping over her skin with comforting warmth. Her senses heightened as the cat DNA began to ascend visually. A gentle jingle lilted as her tail flicked to and fro, her ebony cat ears perking toward the sound. It felt normal in a way, as though she hadn't truly been herself until this moment.

Kisshu gawked silently, his eyes falling lower. Ichigo followed his gaze, looking to her hands. Metal curled in a cuff-like ring around her hand, thin blades emerging and stretching across her fingers. It created a claw-like appearance. They stretched out an inch before they curved into metallic points.

_[ All aliens have biological weapons that match their DNA – I told you that. Maybe this was the pendant's way of adapting to the change in your genetics. ] _

Ichigo ran her tongue over her teeth, feeling the sharp points of her elongated canines. It felt peculiar, and a shudder ran through her.

_~ Where's my Strawberry Bell? ~_

Kisshu's eyes ran over her figure, his brow furrowing.

_[ I don't know. Perhaps it's still there, but you can't access it right now. ]_

_~ What am I supposed to do with these? ~_

The boy paused, an anxious expression passing over his features. Curiosity sparked after a moment as he looked at her.

_[ Try using them. ]_

Ichigo lifted her gaze to meet his, bewilderment surfacing in it. Her breaths came out in shaky wisps, and her head felt fuzzy.

_~ How? ~_

_[ Just as you normally would in sparring or fighting. But this time try using your hands more. ]_

Kisshu flew towards her, as light and quick on his feet as a bird in flight. The light from the chandelier glinted off the blades of his Sai, and Ichigo's instincts snapped, causing her to dash to the side. He spun around, lurching forward. His Sai barely grazed her arm. Ichigo hissed as the blade bit into her skin. She jerked away from him, nearly stumbling back in the process.

_[ Watch your feet! It's just like dancing, Kitten. Follow my lead. ]_

The image of the masked figure from her dream flashed in her mind's eye, his body bending and swaying lithely against her as he guided her across the floor. Kisshu's slender frame smoothed in a graceful ballet as he moved, almost as though he were dancing as well.

Ichigo's breathing slowed, her eyes enraptured by his movements. They followed every curve and intake of breath, every measured twist of his hands. Amber eyes flicked toward her face, a deliberate thought residing in them. It was as though there was an underlying musical caress in every step and turn.

She held her breath as she spun on her toes, her hand balling into a fist. It darted toward him, stopping just short of his throat. The blades' tips strained a hairsbreadth from the ivory skin. Kisshu froze, astonishment rising in his features. After a moment delight replaced it.

_[ Good! ]_

Ichigo stepped back, her eyes fluttering closed. Somehow she had grown tired just from that alone.

_[ That should be enough for now. Let's take a break then work on mental training. ]_

She pressed back against a column, sliding down to the tile. A sigh escaped her lips as she eased her muscles into a relaxed position.

Kisshu stretched his arms out, his eyes half-lidded. He resembled a gangly cat, always limber yet somehow retaining a languid air at the same time. If she hadn't known him so well, the expression might have appeared almost narcissistic. Forest green strands of hair clung to his face, his shirt similarly hugging his lean chest from perspiration. His normal outfit had been traded for more loose-fitting attire that was foreign to her. The fabric was dark and smooth, perhaps resembling a finer type of cotton, though she didn't recognize it. Patches of moisture shown dark against it from the training.

She hadn't realized she'd been staring at him until he caught her, and by then her heart fluttered from embarrassment. A warm blush rose in her cheeks, though she thanked high heavens she had an excuse for looking flushed.

Kisshu remained silent, though the corners of his mouth tipped in obvious pleasure.

_[ I found something this morning, and I meant to ask you what it was. ]_ He said after a moment.

Ichigo blinked, _~ Okay. ~_

He turned, walking over to the dresser across the room. When he returned there was something light in his hand that she couldn't distinguish.

_~ What is that? ~_

_[ You tell me. ]_

He reached his hand out to her, and she took it curiously. It looked like an earbud, but for what its purpose was she couldn't fathom. The end was shaped in a little strawberry, and she couldn't help but smile at the cute simplicity of it.

_~ It looks like it's meant to be worn in the ear. ~_

She lifted it, meaning to press the little nub into her ear. Kisshu stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist, caution clear on his face.

_[ If you don't know where it came from, it isn't safe. I should try it first. ]_

Ichigo worried her lip, her eyes darting from the strawberry earbud and then back to his expression. After a minute she relented.

_~ It's not like I can't handle it. ~_ She huffed.

Kisshu ignored her comment and held it up against his ear. It was too small for his large elf-like ears, and besides that he didn't know what it might do.

Ichigo watched him in silence, hurt irritation rising in her from his reaction. She felt like a child that had been scolded, and she didn't like being treated as so. After all, she was nearly fifteen!

She reached for his hand, wearing an annoyed pout.

_~ Let me try! ~_

_[ No. ]_

"Kisshu!"

He disregarded her, and it didn't occur to her that it might have been because she spoke out loud. In fact, it might have only been because he was busy listening to the earbud.

"Give it to me!" She growled, rising to her feet.

She grabbed at his arm, which he promptly held out of reach. Ichigo let out a noise of frustration, with which he answered with an amused smile.

"So help me, Kisshu! Hand it over!"

_[ No. ]_

She lunged at him, tackling him like a professional football player. Ichigo glared at him, pawing at his hand. He held it tight against his chest. Kisshu began to laugh harshly, and with it her aggravation grew. She straddled him, straining to dig the little thing out of his tightly-knit fingers, and delighted hysteria bubbled out of his chest at her reaction.

He forgot about the real reason he was keeping it from her, instead relishing the game of keep-away she was encouraging.

_[ Get off before you regret it. ]_ He grinned, nearly dodging her bladed hand.

"You're going to regret my fist in your stomach if you don't stop laughing at me."

Kisshu attempted to stifle his amusement, though failed miserably. He lifted himself into a sitting position with up-lifted hands, a silly smile on his face. She paused for a moment and scrutinized him, crossing her arms in contempt.

_[ I'm sorry, Kitten. You're just irresistibly charming. ]_

"Quit treating me like a child."

The alien sighed and leaned toward her. His lips quirked in delight as he lifted a finger and trailed it along her jaw.

_[ But I'm not. Children don't get this sort of attention, honey. ]_

Ichigo swallowed, and her mouth felt suddenly dry. A blissful shiver ran down her spine, and she ignored the heat that flared from where he was touching her. His eyes were molten, and they gripped onto something inside of her, boring a hole so far into her that she felt as though he could read her every thought. And the humiliating part was that he probably could.

She scoffed, though the sound came out broken and more like a whimper. Kisshu's mouth curved in a satisfaction, and it took all her willpower to reach out and snatch the earbud right out of his outstretched hand.

_~ What happened to you ignoring me if I talked out loud? ~_

She didn't trust her voice to be used again. He pulled away, and with it poise seeped back into her. The rush from before almost immediately died away. Immense distaste echoed through her body at the loss.

_[ I never claimed to follow every rule. You tend to be an exception to my morality. ]_

Ichigo cleared her throat, but before she could answer she noticed a light pink light blipping on the small strawberry bud in her hand. She lifted it to her ear in interest. Kisshu's expression turned somber almost tangibly.

" _Ichigo?" _A voice echoed in her head.

It wasn't audible, and she hadn't experienced an invasion of her mental privacy since the Bond with Kisshu had happened. It took her by surprise.

"Hello?" No answer.

_~ Um…hello? ~_

"_Oh, thank the gods! It is you. Are you alright? We haven't heard from you since…"_

It was Akasaka-senpai's voice. But that was impossible, right? A flash of realization ran through her. It was the communication device that Zakuro had requested from him.

"_Are you still there?" _

_~ Yes, I'm here. ~_

_[ So am I. ]_

Akasaka fell silent and then his voice echoed back through her head.

"_I nearly forgot about the mind connection. This isn't good. I knew I should have-"_

_~ It's alright, Senpai. Kisshu is taking care of me. We're not with the aliens. ~_

"_Good. Oh, this is good news. I'll inform Ryou and the girls immediately. They've been so worried, and your mother and father have been completely sick with concern. We didn't know what to tell them, but-"_

_~ Do you think we can meet-up? There is a lot that needs explained. ~_

"_Absolutely! And…bring Kisshu along with you."_

_[ That was never in question. I'll be there. ]_

Ichigo breathed out slowly, a nervous smile crossing her lips.

_~ We'll meet tomorrow then, at the park by the Café. ~_

* * *

**_Yes, I've been absent for a while. Sorry, guys. My life keeps getting in the way. Homework, chores, and I was casted in a play so I have to rehearse every night until eight. It's a miserable schedule. _**

**_Thanks for your loyalty and reviews! Sorry if this was too short. The next one will be MUCH longer._**

**_Whitewolfffy~_**

**PRESS DA BUTTON**


	19. Chapter 19

**~ Chapter Nineteen ~**

A light breeze swept through the branches. Ichigo shivered and huddled closer to one of the trees, her eyes flitting over the area. The park was empty, save for the presence that perched above her in a shaded branch. He watched quietly for the approach of any of the people they were waiting for. No one had appeared as of yet, but they _were_ early.

Her fingers curled around the earbud, which rested comfortably in her pocket. It was a small comfort, and it served to remind her that not all ties had been severed. Somewhere far off a bird let out a shrill, ruffling its feathers as the approach of fall made itself known. In the past it was a season that brought with it strong familiarity.

She could remember days like these when she was younger, when her parents would take her here. The leaves would just begin to change from a brilliant green to rich, warm tones. Each one would unfurl, releasing from a branch as it spiraled toward the ground like a fallen dancer. She could recall hundreds of wind-tossed leaves billowing around her as a breeze would lift them up and sweep them around her small form. Her mother used to tell her that there was an entire world on each leaf, and there were millions of small cities on each one; and when she stepped on them the crunching was the sound of them being destroyed. Ichigo could remember tip-toeing around the leaves, and when she was little, tearing up whenever she'd accidentally step on one.

Thoughts of her mother stirred a deep melancholy in Ichigo. She sighed quietly, folding her arms across her chest. She half-wished she'd thought to bring a jacket from her bag.

_[ Are you alright? ]_ Kisshu asked, reading her thoughts.

_~ I'm okay. Do you see anyone, yet? ~_

There was a pause as he shifted above her, narrowing his eyes into the distance.

_[ Actually, yes. The blond is approaching with the other four girls. ]_

Ichigo whirled around, facing the direction he was looking. Ryou stepped around a tree, his hands tucked into his pockets as he made his way toward her. The girls trailed behind him, Zakuro the farthest behind. Mint's eyes were lowered, following her feet as she walked. It was an odd sight for Ichigo. Mint was always the most stuck-up, confident one aside from Zakuro, so seeing her so withdrawn was a little startling. Lettuce's hands were clasped in front of her as she walked, her eyes fixed on Mint's quiet form in concern. The closer they drew, the tighter her stomach knotted.

* * *

"Ichigo, what happened to you?" Lettuce said softly.

There was a wisp of sound as Kisshu fell from the branches, landing lithely on his feet beside Ichigo. He rolled his shoulders, a pair of clever, cat-like amber eyes settling on the blond man in front of him. Ryou flinched slightly, his eyes flashing as he took a measured step back.

"She changed." The alien stated.

"Only because you forced her to," Ryou bit.

Zakuro stepped forward, taking both the males and girls by surprise.

"We have come here for a purpose, and starting an argument is obstructive to the more important priorities right now."

Ryou pressed his lips into a thin line, raking a hand through his hair. He nodded grimly, his eyes narrowing at Kisshu before averting to Ichigo.

"You're right. There _are_ more important things to discuss here."

"Where is Akasaka-senpai?" Ichigo blanched, looking around.

"He was going to come, but this morning there was a breach in the computer's security systems. All of the research on the Chimeras was compromised. He had to stay behind to try to salvage as much as he could." Ryou said simply.

Kisshu's brow furrowed, and the detail didn't escape Ichigo's notice.

"Where is Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked Kisshu.

The boy tensed only measurably, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked irritably, "Don't you _live_ with them?"

"Ichigo's safety was threatened, so I had to separate myself from them. There were other…complications involved."

"Such as?"

"Such as Pai's attempt to kill Kisshu for being on our side," Ichigo blurted.

The group recoiled. Ryou's eyes shifted to the alien in disbelief. Kisshu looked at Ichigo, one eyebrow raised. She had omitted the fact that it had been because he was trying to turn human, but if Pai had known about him changing her, then he'd surely have taken more extreme measures than he had. The thought alone sent Ichigo's stomach churning.

"What happened, na no da?" Pudding asked, wide-eyed.

Kisshu fell silent, his eyes lowering. He looked pained, and Ichigo regretted saying anything. But they had to tell the truth, right? And this was necessary information if the Mews were to trust him. Pudding let out a squeak, and Kisshu's eyes slipped shut as he lifted the front of his shirt. Even Mint was taken-aback. Zakuro hissed under her breath.

There was a silent pause, and it stretched with pained uncertainty. Kisshu dropped the shirt, and his hands balled into tight fists.

"I know practically anything and everything about the Chimeras. I know this is a far-shot, but I know that if I could just speak with your human scientist, there could be a lot of bloodshed prevented. I could help you extend ways to protect yourselves. I'm still bound to them by heart, which will never change. But I can't let there be innocents harmed in the middle of this."

Ichigo took a steadying breath, watching as Ryou's face tightened in thought.

"You weren't like this before. Why the sudden change?"

Kisshu's eyes flitted to the side. To Ichigo. Something inside her grew hazy when he spoke.

"Not everyone is born with humanity. Some have to develop it. And if there is only one thing I've learned since I came here, it's that when humans have something they need to protect, they are unstoppable. I have something that is more important to me than my own life, and I want to protect it."

Mint swallowed, speaking for the first time.

"So much so that you'd betray your own friends? Your own _planet_?"

Kisshu winced, "Killing off hundreds on your planet in exchange for hundreds on mine is inexcusable. I _will_ save them. But not like this."

"You sound so noble," Ryou said, "But your record is tainted with a unfortunate pattern. Excuse me if I find it difficult to believe you."

"I know. And I'm very-"

"You can't just expect things to smooth over. Apologizing doesn't make up for all the mistakes. And let's say it did. Even then, how is that going to fix this? Even if we manage to survive, there _will_ be others in this that won't." Mint cried.

Her eyes met Ichigo's, and in them she could see all the pain that reflected in her own.

"This won't be easy," Ichigo said, "But if we work together, we have a stronger chance of minimizing loss. We have to try."

"More than one sacrifice will be made." Kisshu murmured.

The words pierced a memory deep in her mind, constricting her chest as she attempted to breathe.

"_More than one sacrifice will have to be made."_ The masked dancer had said.

She couldn't understand what he had meant by that. It was a simple truth if she thought of it from one angle. But when he had said it, there had been a tone in his voice that had hinted at a double meaning. A meaning that she probably would not comprehend until the last possible second.

Even if everyone decided to trust Kisshu, they still had the problem of figuring out a way to beat these things. Who knew how many the aliens had created, or were currently working on! There could be hundreds of those monstrosities, and each one infused with the DNA of one of the Mews. There would be uncountable casualties. Tokyo would literally have to be emptied if they stood a chance against them.

And that was exactly what she realized they needed to do.

"We have to evacuate the city." Ichigo stated firmly.

The girls turned to look at her, each one of their expressions varying. Zakuro nodded, crossing her arms in thought.

"It's logical, Ichigo. But how on earth would we do that? Akasaka and I can't approach the higher-ups without revealing our identities, and they wouldn't trust you if you brought an alien with you. There are not enough of you, and there is no one else who can help."

Everyone listened to Ryou with growing despair. He was right, and that wasn't what they wanted to hear.

There had to be _someone_ who could help them evacuate the city and fight. It wasn't like they could create another Mew. That would take days of research for them to find another that's body could handle a transformation and bond with animal DNA appropriately. Pudding whimpered.

"Wait!" Ichigo breathed.

Each and every eye shifted to her in hopeful interest.

"There is one person who has always been there when we needed them most. And they could handle fighting these things probably just as good if not better than us."

Kisshu jerked, his eyes flashing. His lip curled back in a sneer, and he shook his head furiously.

"No! No, Ichigo."

"Who is it?" Lettuce asked.

Ichigo could feel her thoughts racing. Doubt rose in her, too. The last time she had seen the Blue Knight was over a month or two before. Ever since she'd been in several dangerous situations, and he hadn't shown his face for a single one. How did they know he even existed anymore? And if he saw how she was now, he might not even want to help her. But she had to try.

"The Blue Knight."

* * *

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kisshu growled.

The group had stayed to discuss the plans for the next few days, and everyone agreed that Ichigo and Kisshu would come to the café to train and speak with Akasaka. They had a lot of work to do, and no one was willing to deal with personal grievances just yet.

The moment they had arrived at the café, Kisshu had grabbed her by the hand and hauled her toward the kitchen.

"This is the only way."

"No, it's not! I already told you that I can help, Ichigo. If you have me then you don't need _him_."

Anger boiled in her chest, "Why are you being like this? Everyone already agreed back there that the human representatives won't trust our intuition if they see an alien there with us."

"You think that blue maniac could do any better? If you haven't noticed, his ears are _exactly_ the same as mine."

"I don't know if you've noticed," Ichigo seethed, "But you don't exactly look like a Mew, nor anyone trust-worthy. Even if you managed to change your ears for it, everything about you looks…alien."

Kisshu gritted his teeth, "Then just stick me in a costume. I'm sure if I parade around and recite a few cutesy phrases they'll love me."

Ichigo winced, and the hurt only served to fuel her anger.

"I don't need your permission to lead my friends, Kisshu! And if this is what I decide will work, your little fits are not going to change my mind!"

She whirled around, stomping off toward the door. From behind her she could hear his voice soften.

"He'll only hurt you, Ichigo."

* * *

She was infuriating. Every inch of him burned, and he resisted the urge to run after her. He wanted to yell at her, to take her by the shoulders and shake some sense into that stubborn head of hers. Couldn't she see that this was a huge mistake?

He could clearly remember being in battle with the renowned 'Blue Knight'. The individual had interfered more times than he could remember. He had been so incredibly close to taking Ichigo with him, to having her forever to himself. And then that nasty spectrum had decided to make his appearance and ruin everything.

He still had a scar from where the male had run him through. The cold kiss of the blade had carved itself into his memory permanently. It had bled for over a day before Pai had been able to stop the blood flow. He had suffered delusions and pain beyond his coherence during the few weeks he'd been gone. Kisshu couldn't help but feel a foreboding disgust toward the figure.

He had finally managed to soften Ichigo's heart and slip in, even if it was just by an inch. And now, when everything looked a little brighter, she was going to bring that individual into all of this. She couldn't understand his negative feelings, even though she herself had seen what the man had done to him. The Blue Knight himself stood for protecting Ichigo, and over the last month or so, he'd completely disappeared. If he came back, who was to say she'd need Kisshu anymore?

It wasn't like she loved him. She cared about him – which he had witnessed within their time together since the Bond had pulled them together. But she couldn't return what he felt for her. It wasn't possible, and he'd known it from the start. Still, the pain managed to be fresh every time he thought about it.

He sighed, leaning back on his hands. The roof of the café provided a great view. It wasn't as wonderful as the skyscrapers in the city, but it still managed to calm him somewhat. Kisshu didn't hear her approach, and that alone would have bothered him if he hadn't been so engrossed in his thoughts.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked, turning to face the wolf-girl.

"That's what I should be asking you," She replied in a monotone.

Kisshu inhaled deeply, turning his attention back to the view of the trees. It really was beautiful up here.

"She left." Zakuro stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know."

"And you let her."

The boy fixed his gaze on a squirrel in one of the trees. It darted over of the branches, pausing to sniff the air.

"I can't control her."

Zakuro remained silent, and after a moment she took a seat beside him. She smelled of something rich, and after thinking on it, he realized it was perfume.

"That doesn't sound like the alien I met before. She has changed you, hasn't she?"

The squirrel clutched onto the branch with its claws, peeking over the edge. It seemed to be indecisive, Kisshu thought. With one more glance over the branch, the small animal released it, diving toward the ground.

"Yes. Yes, I guess she has."

* * *

_**YAY! Another**_ _**chapter completed. Sorry for the long waits. Finished my play and then I lost inspiration for TMM, so I had to go on youtube and watch lots of AMVs to feel in the mood again.**_

_____**I am not dead. This story will NEVER be abandoned. :) Review! And thanks again for all the awesome comments.**_

___**Whitewolfffy~**_


	20. Chapter 20

**~ Chapter Twenty ~**

Bodies pressed in around Ichigo, stifling her movements. She sucked in a breath, struggling to fight back against the throng of people. She hadn't been in the subway in a while, and it was excruciatingly obvious. Everywhere she looked there were people. Heads bobbed along in a wave, making their way toward the train. Ichigo let out a cry and grabbed onto a cement pillar as they drew in tighter. Her stomach twisted, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

Her surroundings were spinning, and she felt flushed all over. Sweat beaded on the back of her neck. Every sense was heightened in alarm. Hundreds of heartbeats pounded through her ears, causing a slow and steady pain to throb in her temple. The scent of colognes, body odor, perfumes, and thousands of other things invaded her nose. It was overwhelming, causing a building sensation of nausea to start in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't think.

Ichigo didn't realize that her knees had buckled until the cement met them. Sharp pain darted along her legs, and she gritted her teeth to retrain a scream. They were everywhere, humans of all shapes, sizes, and varieties. It was closing in around her –_ they _were closing in around her. She buried her face in her hands and held her breath in an attempt to ward off the scents. More times than she could count a foot would contact her, and at least twice someone tripped over her huddled form.

When the sound began to ebb and the throbbing in her head subsided, Ichigo lowered her hands. She opened her eyes slowly. A delicious atmosphere met her – quiet. Ichigo wrapped her arms around herself, swallowing back a sob. She was alone, and silence had never been so loud.

She hadn't meant to come here when she left the café. In fact, she had just wanted to get out and clear her head. Somehow in the midst of being engrossed in thought, her feet had led her here. She lifted her eyes, tilting her head back as she read the sign over head. She'd taken this train many times to get to school. Maybe that was what had brought her here – a sense of familiarity.

Ichigo dropped her hands and pushed at the ground to pull herself to her feet. A crackling sound met her ears, and involuntarily her eyes dropped to the source. A discarded newspaper lay under one of her hands, and the date caught her attention. Something clicked in her brain, and she pressed her lips into a grim line. Why was this date so familiar?

Memories flashed through her brain. Her mother smiling broadly as she set a homemade cake on the table. Ichigo's cheeks puffing-out with air as she prepared to make a wish. Her father setting a wrapped-present in her lap with a glint in his eyes.

Today was her birthday.

How had she not remembered? Just a few weeks ago she'd been walking to school, mentally warding-off Kisshu as she thought about the upcoming event. It had been all that had been on her mind, and she had even been drawing-up a list of what she wanted for her parents.

Ichigo rose to her feet, swaying slightly. She grabbed onto the pillar with one hand to steady herself.

She couldn't remember a single birthday in her life that she hadn't spent at home. She couldn't imagine how her parents were dealing with it. What was running through their minds? Did they think she had been kidnapped? No, they couldn't have; not after seeing the note she had left them. They probably were left with the assumption that she had run away. She would never have, but there was no other explanation to what had happened.

Her birthday.

"Do I get a wish?" She muttered to herself bitterly.

Ichigo would never have admitted it to herself, but she actually felt guilty about the fight with Kisshu. He was concerned for her safety – that much was obvious. But on another note he had a prominent disliking of the Blue Knight. She couldn't explain to herself, let alone him, why she wanted to find the man. She had to. It was as though (as ridiculous as it sounded) in her heart she connected her feelings toward Masaya to him. She felt that same familiar comfort around him, and the same need to protect and be protected. After her disconnecting with Masaya, the Blue Knight had disappeared from her life, too. And she felt if she could see him again, some things might be mended inside of her.

She found it hard to believe or even let herself admit to, but she actually missed Kisshu. As terribly traitorous to her pride as it was, she was also starting to think about apologizing to him.

"Wrong train?" A voice inquired.

Ichigo twisted around, her eyes flitting to an approaching figure. The man – which she gained knowledge from by the lean of his build – stopped a few feet away from her, leaning against a pillar.

Ichigo pursed her lips, "Yeah."

What was she supposed to say? She hadn't intended on taking any trains. The man nodded absently, as though acknowledging that she said something, yet his mind was elsewhere. He was wearing a baseball cap and a heavy coat, and long, dark hair curled at his shoulders. The strands looked greasy, and served well at hiding his features. Ichigo took an unconscious step back.

"What is a pretty girl like you doing getting lost? It's not safe in these places for you to be alone, y'know."

Ichigo caught her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying it as she watched him roll his shoulders.

"I was about to leave." She blurted.

The man chuckled lowly, lifting his face. She was able to see his features, and it sent alarm through her body. The little voice in the back of her head that urged her toward Kisshu – possibly the most dangerous person she knew – was starting to scream at her to get out.

A sneer curled his lips, and he stuck his hand into his jacket pocket. Ichigo was stumbling back before she even saw what he was retrieving. Somehow her instincts already knew before it was in his hand. The knife glinted, winking at her as it reflected light.

"As I said: It isn't safe to be alone in places like this. Maybe the both of us could leave together."

Ichigo's breathing became shallow. She struggled to not turn and run. Running signified fear, and that gave predators the urge to chase. And by comparison, she wasn't even sure if she could outrun him. A sinking feeling gave way as she realized that she didn't have her pendant with her, and even if she did, she couldn't transform in front of him.

"What's wrong, baby? Am I scaring you? I'm just not used to talking to pretty girls, y'see. Where are my manners? You can call my Hatsuharo – Haro for short."

Her shoe made a scuffing sound as she dragged it back. Ichigo glanced over her shoulder, mentally noting how far she was from the stairwell. Too far for comfort.

"Now, don't be like that, sweetie. I don't know about you, but I'd just hate to cut our little conversation short. I'm just getting started, here."

He took a step in her direction, and then another. He lifted a finger and ran it over the blade, his eyes following the motion in fascination. Almost as though he were testing the sharpness. The single action made her stomach drop.

Ichigo watched his approach cautiously, being careful as to not move any faster than he was.

_Don't show fear._

"Y'know, I just realized something funny," Haro grinned, "I told you my name, but I don't know yours."

"Momo," She said quickly, her mind flitting to her last name.

Haro paused mid-step, and so did she. Very slowly she moved her hand to her pocket, feeling for the tiny weight of the earbud.

"A cute name for a cute girl," He mused, "But, you don't look much like a 'Momo' to me."

_~ Kisshu! ~ _She mentally shouted.

Silence answered her, and Ichigo actually began to feel desperation.

"In fact, if I were to think about it, you almost look like a…"

His eyes ran over her figure leisurely, a satisfied smile tugging on his mouth.

"…a little strawberry."

She slipped her hand into the pocket, only to stop when Haro's eyes followed the movement. He sneered.

"Hands out of the pockets. _Now_." He lifted the knife, curving it out toward her for emphasis.

Ichigo swallowed, her eyes sweeping over the area. A flash of red caught in her vision, and she froze, a sliver of hope running through her. A fire hydrant sat behind a glass case, but if she could get to it, there might be a chance. It was only a few feet away.

She bolted, her muscles tensing and releasing from months of practice. Her hands met the glass just as he grabbed onto her, and Ichigo let out a cry, her fingers slipping over the crystalline surface. Her head hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Haro pressed into her, managing to pin both of her hands above her head in one swift, practiced movement. She struggled underneath him, a scream ripping through her lungs as she kicked. His other hand came down across her cheek with a deafening smack that echoed through her eardrums.

"Shut up, you little-"

Ichigo cried out, arching her back as she attempted to jerk out of his grasp. His let out a growl, leaning in to her face.

"If you don't shut up, this will be a lot more painful than necessary. I have a knife here, but I don't have to use it unless you make this difficult. "

She shuddered as he spoke, his breath causing a new wave of nausea to roll through her stomach. He grabbed at her blouse with his unoccupied hand, popping a few of the buttons free. Ichigo wrenched in his grasp, letting loose another cry. He swore loudly and tightened his grip on her wrists.

"Let me go," She sobbed.

Her eyes stung and hot wetness blurred her vision. She was almost glad since it made it more difficult to see his face. Agony burned in her chest as his weight bore down on her petite frame. The pressure was nearly unbearable.

"Don't worry, little strawberry," He whispered, "I'll make it nice and quick."

"Don't hurt me," She cried, "Please just stop."

Haro smiled brightly, wiggling his hips in vulgar amusement.

"Oh, it _will_ hurt. There's nothing I can do about that, honey."

"But there _is_ something that I can do about it." Another voice seethed.

Haro stilled, his breath catching as an arm slipped around his throat. He was yanked back in one fluid movement, and suddenly his weight was gone.

"Only _I_ am allowed to address her with such endearments, human scum. Join the rest of your kin in hell."

Ichigo whimpered, lifting her hands to cover her face. She lifted herself to a sitting position, drawing her knees up to her chin as she attempted to block out the scream. It was blood-curdling, and it didn't even sound like it belonged to a man. The noise raised the hairs on the back of her neck, and Ichigo buried her face into her palms, allowing choked sobs to rack her body.

There was silence that followed, and the dead of it was so eerie that it could have possibly been worse than the actual noise that had once strained it. There were no footsteps to inform her of his presence, yet somehow she knew he was there. Kisshu fell to his knees in front her, reaching out to grab hold of her shoulders. When she lifted her tear-streaked eyes, she was met with an expression that took the breath right out of her.

Anger contorted his features, and his shoulders shook. When he spoke, it was through gritted teeth.

"How could you, Ichigo? How could you come to a place like this? By the gods, do you have any idea what it put me through? I can teleport, but not to places I haven't even been to before! You have no idea what it did to me! You could have been anywhere! And when I heard your voice, I…"

Kisshu paused, his shoulders sagging. His face fell, and she could feel his hands shaking.

"It scared the shit out of me, Ichigo. Hell, I couldn't think – I could only feel. What would I do if something happened to you? What would become of me? I don't even know. I wouldn't be able to breathe. I'd die. By the gods, Ichigo, I'd die without you."

He never addressed her by her first name alone, and that stood out prominently in just how effected he must have been. She could smell blood. It stood out, a tainted scent of rust and death. She trembled, and without even stopping to think, Ichigo fell into him. He encircled her without a word, pressing her into him so tightly that she could hardly breathe. The smell was even stronger on him. But there was also something else. Something familiar and comforting; something distinctly Kisshu.

He held her against him as though he'd never let her go, and in some way, she hoped he wouldn't. In some way she wished they could stay here, like this, away from the Mews and Chimeras, and God only knew whatever else. Months ago she never would have believed that here with Kisshu felt safer than anywhere else in the world.

In her own silly way, Ichigo needed him. But what she hadn't realized until just now was just how much he needed her. Unless she'd been denying it to herself this whole time, which was entirely possible, Kisshu actually needed her. And more startling than that had to be that he wanted her.

She thought he was angry at her, but it took a moment of thought before she was fully able to comprehend that it was more than that. He was angry at himself. He was frustrated at how close he'd been to being late, and more than anything that thought alone shook his resolve.

Her entire body throbbed and ached from Haro's roughness and her own fear, and she didn't realize she'd been shivering until Kisshu loosened his hold on her. He pulled back slightly, planting butterfly kisses over her forehead, and then on her nose, trailing a path along her jaw.

"Are you cold?" He murmured, any hostile tone now absent from his voice.

"I'm scared," She admitted.

Kisshu chuckled nervously, "So was I."

And then he did something she didn't expect. He tilted his head back and laughed. It was a nervous laugh, one that spoke relief. Ichigo smiled shakily. She didn't even try to yell at him this time. Because for once, he wasn't laughing at her. And for once, she joined him.

* * *

Ichigo curled into the warmth of the covers and groaned. Something poked at her side, and she shied away from it, burying deeper into the recesses of the sheets. His low voice followed her, chuckling in amusement at her childish antics.

"Wake up, Kitten. I have a surprise for you."

"Nnnnggghh." She grunted.

He let out a rolling growl, and it shimmied its way down her spine and tingled in her toes. Silence embedded into the air, and Ichigo sat bolt upright, as though sensing the impending danger. She was too late. The girl squeaked loudly as a pair of hands assaulted her, tickling at her sides as she began to howl with laughter. She kicked at the attacker, and he then seized her feet and began to tickle them, too. Ichigo shrieked, a series of giggles following thereafter.

"Stop it!" She protested.

"Not until you get up!" Kisshu grinned cheekily.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up, I swear!" She squealed.

The boy released her reluctantly, and she scrambled out of his reach. Ichigo stumbled over to the dresser, grabbing a ribbon off the top surface. She pulled her hair back into a high ponytail and shot a glare at Kisshu.

The separate dimension was just as beautiful as ever, if not more so. It felt welcoming, almost as though it had missed them in their absence. It had been the first place they had went to after the subway incident, and Ichigo had admittedly been very glad. She missed the flawless marble and glimmering curtains. The chandelier winked from overhead.

"It's still technically your birthday, so I have something." Kisshu smiled.

Ichigo blinked owlishly, "How'd you know about my birthday?"

He rolled his eyes, lifting a hand to gesture at his head.

_[ Honestly, Neko-chan, you should know better by now. ]_

She puckered her lips irritably, turning her back to him.

"Well, it's not like my head is all-together just because I took a nap."

A thick pause stretched in the atmosphere, and it drew to an uncomfortable length before either of them broke it. They were both thinking of the same thing, and the memory was unnerving. Kisshu cleared his throat.

Ichigo turned around, only to have a gasp catch in her throat. Kisshu smiled sheepishly at her.

"I wasn't sure what to get, but I've seen a few human events, so…"

In his hands sat a small, white cardboard box. Inside it rested a little pink cupcake with white icing. A single candle had been poked through the creamy surface, and in badly scrawled handwriting _Ichigo_ had been carved into it.

"I know it isn't exactly what humans usually have, but I found it in one of those stores, and the lady said it was strawberry-flavored. And I just figured that since it was a little cake it'd be just the right size for-"

Ichigo tackled him in a tight hug, and he nearly dropped the cupcake. Tears formed in her eyes, and she struggled to keep him from seeing. It felt as though her heart had begun to swell painfully.

"Thank you, Kisshu." She whispered.

This by far had to have been the worst birthday she'd ever had in her life. And without her believing it possible, Kisshu had found a way to make it a little better.

The alien smiled softly into her hair and laid the small box on the bed, allowing room to wrap her into his arms.

"You're welcome, honey. Happy Birthday."

* * *

_**I strongly felt that the end of this chapter could have been made into a lemon *laugh*. Instead of Kisshu laughing at the end of the subway scene, he could have easily begun to kiss her, and then, well, comfort her. But then again, I'm not the type to write lemons, and alas, hardly anyone would read it.**_

_**The next chapter will explain the question about his parents. I know many of you have been itching to find out about that, and I did promise that all questions would be answered in due time. So your due time will be the next update. Lol**_

_**I sincerely apologize if any characters were OOC, and I shall be eager to rewrite it if you think so. **_

_**At the end of the last chapter I'll be handing-out virtual cookies to everyone who reviewed (even if you only did it once!). So if you want to be thanked/mentioned, don't worry – you will be. Sometimes I wait just a little longer than necessary just for the reviews of the people that do it regularly, because I love to see what they say (you know who you are if you review nearly every chapter!). So big thanks to even the silent readers who have been here since the beginning.**_

_**I'm thinking of posting the book I'm writing onto Fanfiction's sister website (Fictionpress), so if any of you are interested, please tell me and I will! My account will be under the same exact username.**_

_**Shout-out to AllyMarton and animeguysaremylife for making me keel over with laughter at their reviews (which are more or less like paragraph rants) over Kisshu and Aoyama. **_

_**Whitewolfffy~**_


	21. Chapter 21

**~ Chapter Twenty-One ~**

Kisshu sighed, sinking back into the pillows. The canopy that draped over the bed glimmered under the chandelier, and he found it oddly serene. Ichigo's soft hair brushed his face, and he buried his nose into it, inhaling deeply. A sense of comfort stole his breath as he folded her into his arms. There was a resound atmosphere of security that the dimension offered, and Ichigo's head resting against his chest echoed the feeling.

He couldn't see her expression, but he could feel her mind open to him. Like a flower to the dawning sun, its petals unfurled, allowing him access to every thought that passed through her conscious. There was warmth there that embraced him, and he burrowed into it, allowing the Bond to tie together every thread that made them individuals.

_~ Tell me a secret. ~_ Ichigo said softly.

He smiled to himself, smoothing his thumb in slow circles over the palm of her hand.

_[ Will you tell me one in return?]_

_~ I suppose. ~_

Kisshu closed his eyes, pulling her flush against him. Her back pressed tightly against his chest, allowing no room for discomfort. A sigh of pleasure escaped him as she nestled her head into the curve between his neck and shoulder. He couldn't remember a time where Ichigo would have ever willingly snuggled with him like this. The fact was exhilarating.

_[ A long time ago, when I was a child, something quite similar to the Bond occurred on my planet. I was very small, and Pai had just become an apprentice in technology. He lived with my family for a time, partially because my Uncle was occupied in the on-goings of the Council with resolving the issues rising within the planet's condition, and partially because my father was also in the field of technological research. ]_

_~ Wait! Pai is your cousin? ~_

_[ Technically speaking. ]_

Ichigo fell silent, and he could mentally feel her prodding him to continue.

_[ Though it may come as a surprise, it was my parents who were the first victims of the Bond. There was a chemical malfunction in my father's research, and the both of them suffered from it. ]_

Ichigo stiffened against him, twisting around to meet his eyes. Astonishment met him there, her lips parting in disbelief.

_~ Why didn't you tell me? ~_

_[ You would have expected me to know an answer. And I didn't. ]_

She furrowed her brow, _~ You said once that it had happened to some people on your planet before, but they never cured it. ~_

_[ And they didn't want to. They were perfectly happy together, and if anything it made them closer than physically possible. ]_

Ichigo pressed her lips into a thin line, her face tight with thought. He couldn't grasp onto what she was thinking, there was too much going on in her head. He could only catch glimpses, and most were emotion. He smiled grimly.

He attempted at saying something through the Bond, but she was too engrossed to notice, and she unintentionally blocked him. Kisshu sighed.

"Are you upset with me?"

She jerked out of her reverie, blinking at him in surprise.

"No, not really."

Her expression didn't match her voice, and he couldn't quite pinpoint what her reaction was. She confounded him. Kisshu stared at her quietly.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't understand. Did I say something wrong? Are you angry with me?"

Ichigo threw up her hands, exasperation washing over her features. It was a fresh contrast to her previous expression, and Kisshu found it a relief.

"I already told you I wasn't!"

"I recall you saying 'not really'."

Ichigo swallowed, pulling away from him. She curved her legs under herself and sat on them, her hands in her lap. The absence of her warmth left his chest hollow.

"I'm just…" She took a deep breath, "I just wish that things had turned out differently, in a way. I miss my old life, and my parents, friends…"

"The boy." Kisshu hissed between gritted teeth.

Ichigo bit her lower lip, narrowing her eyes at him irritably. She surprised him, however, when she didn't protest or argue. Astonished anger rose in him, and Kisshu could feel his blood begin to boil in his veins. His skin grew uncomfortably hot, and he had a wild urge to bite something.

"Is that it, then? After all of this," He gestured with widespread arms, "You still want _him_? I can't please you, Ichigo. Not without tearing myself apart from the inside out."

The girl shook her head, "Don't start, Kisshu. It's not like that!"

"Then what _is_ it like? I'm tired, honey. I'm tired and worn-out by being this princely character that always comes to your rescue. Where do we draw the line where I'm the good guy or the bad guy? Because I have a feeling that no matter how hard I try I'm always going to be the latter to you."

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut, forcing back the hot wetness that was already threatening to slip out. He waited for her response, but she refused to give in to his anger. She stayed silent, her hands balled tightly into fists. Kisshu leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest.

When she did respond, she didn't use her mind. She didn't want to open it to him, if even in the smallest way. It hurt too badly to let him see her vulnerability.

"Why?" She breathed shakily, "Why does it always happen like this? I don't want to fight with you, and yet somehow it always comes back to this. Somehow, it's like we're meant to be enemies, if even in our best moments."

"I don't _want_ to be your enemy, Ichigo. If I did, I wouldn't be here. I'd be with Pai and Taruto planning your little planet's demise."

"Stop it! Stop being a jerk, Kisshu."

Kisshu let out a feral growl, "No, you stop it! Stop being so indecisive, Kitten. Do you think you're the only one hurting?"

"No!"

The boy pursed his lips, lifting a hand to cup her chin. Her eyes flew open, and he caught her gaze, holding it.

"It's a wondrous thing, Ichigo. It's marvelous and cruel how we can be so tightly intertwined that every thought we have is shared as a single body, and yet you can't even see what you do to me."

His eyes softened with bitter irony. Ichigo lowered her gaze, forcefully blocking out the pain that was there in his amber orbs. She didn't want to see it there, to know that she had caused it.

"I want you, Ichigo. And if I can't have all of you, then I won't have you at all. Letting you go would hurt less than having only pieces of you."

"You already have me," She said softly.

"Not all of you, apparently. You still want _him_."

"I want to be safe!" She cried.

Kisshu blinked in astonishment, taken aback. Ichigo lifted her hands, catching the tears that managed to escape. She swiped at them, sniffing delicately. The alien leaned forward carefully, resting his chin on her head. She flinched, and it tore at his insides.

"You don't need him to keep you safe anymore. I'm here."

"You're the one that hurts me the worst." She mumbled.

Kisshu chuckled softly, the anger ebbing leisurely in the presence of her soft sniffles. When she hiccupped, he thought he just might break from how cute and painful it was. Her recovering noises made Kisshu's heart bleed into his chest. He had caused that. He didn't know how to control himself sometimes, and he had lashed-out at her. Ichigo had made mistakes, and her indecisiveness drove him mad, but he loved her more than anything.

He sighed and collected her into his arms.

"It's because I love you." He whispered.

She didn't say anything, but he didn't expect her to.

"I don't want to talk anymore," She said quietly.

Kisshu released a breath, "Would you like to train?"

She nodded, pulling away from him. He ignored the sting that the movement left behind.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Ryou had never been the sympathetic type, and was moved to anger faster than compassion – which was quite a feat in itself. This was the precise reason why Ichigo found herself looking at him in bewilderment.

"Are _you_ okay?" She smiled.

The blond rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. His lean figure inclined against one of the café tables.

"You haven't been acting like yourself." He said curtly.

Ichigo winced, turning her attention back to the broom in her hands. The bristles scraped over the floor, stirring the little dirt pile she'd already swept up. Somehow she found the dust bunnies far more interesting than Ryou's eyes burning into the side of her face.

"We may not be close, but I know you, Ichigo. I know your expressions, your mood swings, the way you talk, walk, and laugh. I've been around you long enough to know you're not being honest with everyone here. You're a terrible liar, and unlike the others, I can see straight through it."

"This floor is unusually dirty. Was the café busy today?"

"Ichigo…"

She let out an exasperated sigh, setting the broom against a chair. Ryou waited with a patient, passive posture that nagged at her irritable mood from before.

"I'm just tired."

"It's more than that."

"No, it's not! I…I'm tired of trying to please everyone. It feels like the more I try, the more I end up making myself miserable. I try to keep my parents happy, and that makes my life harder. I tried to keep Aoyama happy, and that failed, too. If I try to keep the girls happy, then…"

She drifted off, feeling her stomach sink. Ryou winged an eyebrow, his expression solemn.

"Who are you afraid of upsetting, Ichigo?"

She shook her head, swallowing. The fact was that her own brain had upset her. Somehow, without her knowledge, it had started to become a traitor to her pride, too. The little voice in the back of her mind howled with triumphant laughter, and she mentally snarled at it.

"Is it him?" Ryou asked sharply.

Ichigo jerked her attention back to his face. He almost looked a little upset, but she couldn't pinpoint why. Perhaps it was difficult for him to be caring like this.

"I want to do what is best for everyone." She said.

Ryou stared at her seriously for a moment, and then he did something that surprised her. He reached into his pocket, fishing for something. When he pulled it out, she couldn't retain a small sound of confusion.

The little pendant winked at her from under the iridescent lights. Its golden exterior looked just as it had before when she put it in her bag. Ichigo lifted her eyes to his in a questioning look.

"I modified it to your…changes. Its adaption to DNA had already allowed it to stretch to your transformation, but it needed modified."

"Thank you." She mumbled, curling her fingers over it.

Ryou caught her gaze, holding it there. He spoke slowly, as to make sure she understood every word.

"You're not a monster, Ichigo. Every one of the Mews thought so when we first found them, and it was you that helped them learn to accept who they were. Now it's your turn. If you really want to do what's best for everyone, then use these new abilities to change everything for better."

Ichigo bit back a sad smile, and nodded instead. She needed someone to tell her that, and Ryou was right. He lifted a hand, placing it on her shoulder and taking her by surprise. His blue eyes dug into her, pulling her in to listen.

"This idea of yours – to find the Blue Knight – is remarkable. No one else could have thought of that."

"Lettuce could have," Ichigo laughed softly.

"Maybe," He agreed, "But you took control of the situation and thought quickly. That is the mark of a leader. You can do this, and you will. We'll be behind you all of the way."

Ichigo squeezed the pendant in her hand, and she could have sworn she felt warmth emit from it. Yes, she would do this. To make up for everything, to insure the Mews' future. She would find him, and even if it killed her he would help.

"Let's do it tonight." She stated.

Ryou blinked in surprise, "Tonight?"

"We will find him tonight, and I have a plan. Gather everyone."

"Ichigo, I don't know if-"

"There will be a battle tonight, so make sure everyone is ready. I'm going to be the bait."

* * *

_**I'm disappointed with this chapter. I feel I could have done SO much better. Writer's block does that, and I'm rushing to get to the important details in the story without dragging it out. Be patient with me, this is my most active Fanfic. Lol**_

_**My sincerest apologies for all the Angst. It wasn't completely intended, and more often than not my plans for stories never quite turn out the way I wanted/expected them to. My fingers control my body when I'm at the keyboard, so what you see is not what I normally intended on giving you. If this needs to be rewritten do NOT stop yourself from letting me know. **_

_**Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming. Reviews = updates. :)**_

_**Whitewolfffy~**_


	22. Chapter 22

**~ Chapter Twenty-Two ~**

Anxiety. Doubt. The atmosphere was thick with it. Ichigo rolled her shoulders, her eyes flitting over the scene before her. Every muscle in her body was tense, every nerve jumping with unease. The girls flanked her on either side, each of them adorned with a uniquely designed ear bud that would allow them to communicate with each other no matter the distance.

Kisshu had stayed at the Café with Ryou and Akasaka, for safety measures. If Taruto or Pai were to make an appearance, it would prove complicated with Kisshu's presence. In all honesty, he hadn't been very happy when Ichigo had informed him that they would be in an upcoming battle, but he had consented with conditions. She would wear her ear bud at all times, and he would be free to contact her whenever he saw fit.

"Ichigo," Mint said irritably, "We have been fighting Chimeras for the past half hour. Where is your Blue Knight?"

"I don't know," She answered honestly.

It had been a gamble from the start. No one was absolutely sure that the Blue Knight would even show, or for that matter, even existed anymore. She wasn't certain what their plans would be if they didn't find him.

"If he doesn't appear soon, we might as well leave. This is a waste of time."

Ichigo watched the girl walk back to her place beside Zakuro. In some part of her, she knew Mint had a point. If she didn't, it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did when she said it.

A piercing, unrelenting cry cut through the air, and Ichigo jerked in surprise. All of the Mews inclined their heads to the sky, searching for the source. Another Chimera had made its entrance, no doubt.

_[ What the hell is that? ]_ Kisshu demanded.

Ichigo clenched her hands, feeling the cool tips of blades brush over her gloves as her weapons emerged.

_~ Why are you asking me? ~_

_[ Can't you see it? ]_

She twisted around, peering overhead.

"Mint, do you sense anything?"

"What do I look like to you? An expert on all things bird-related?"

Ichigo huffed, "You know what I meant!"

_[ The last two have been on the ground. It wouldn't be that surprising if the next were to come in through the air. ]_

_~ Thanks, Kisshu. You're so helpful. ~_ She said sarcastically.

_[ Look, honey. I was just the delivery boy most of the time. I didn't always choose the package. You can't expect me to know what you're facing out there. However, if you can describe it to me when you find it, I might be able to help you with its weaknesses. ]_

A shadow fell over the group, as well as an abrupt gust of wind. The creature hovered overhead, arching its long neck back to release another sharp cry.

"Pudding, work on holding it in one spot! Mint, some sort of distraction will be in order." Ichigo barked into her ear bud, already beginning to circle around the Chimera.

The sound ripped through its lungs, reverberating through the air. It grated on the eardrums, causing the girls to pause and cover their ears in pain. Much closer, it was far more effective than it had been before. Ichigo's sensitive cat ears flattened against her skull, and she gritted her teeth.

_[ Oooh, it's one of those. Nice quality. ]_

_~ Kisshu, do you mind not complimenting the creature that is trying to kill us? ~_

_[ Kitten, what do you think kept me entertained when I was not trying to kill you? I quite enjoyed watching Pai experiment with new Chimeras. ] _

_~ Coo over the nasty thing once I've rid of it. For now, do you mind helping me? ~_

Kisshu pouted, _[ You're so mean. ]_

The Chimera's rotund bust swelled as it took an intake of breath, only to widen its maw as it released another penetrating screech. Ichigo swerved to the left, coiling the muscles in her legs as she launched herself into the air.

_[ Aim for the belly. ]_

"Ichigo-san, I'll cover you from below." Lettuce hollered.

She twisted her petite form, only the duck under the pulsing veins of the creature's right wing.

_~ Shouldn't I be going for the veins? I mean, the belly seems awful open. If it was the right place, wouldn't it be protecting its belly? ~_

_[ The most obvious place is sometimes the right place. And you wonder how I was your equal? ]_

_~ Oh, shut it. ~_

The Chimera darted forward, snapping at the ground and nearly missing Pudding as she rolled out of reach. The monkey stuck out her tongue triumphantly, shaking her fist at the creature for emphasis.

"Too slow, na no da!"

"Pudding, we need you to be holding it in place!" Ichigo yelled.

"Already on it, na no da! Minto asked Pudding to distract it for a second."

The blue Mew appeared next to the younger girl as if on cue. She wrapped her arms around Pudding's waist and rose into the air, albeit slowly.

Ichigo dipped under the creature's side while it was distracted, a smile crossing her features as she caught sight of Lettuce beneath her. The girl was successfully keeping its attention, blasting it in the face with water every time it attempted to look elsewhere.

_[ Be careful, Strawberry. ]_

Ichigo grabbed onto a scaly pillar – one of its front legs – for leverage. Before it had time to recoil, she drew back her arm and drove her hand blades into its smooth underbelly. She dragged the blades back, ripping open the Chimera's belly with the movement. The creature let out a gut-wrenching scream, one that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention.

"Drop, Ichigo-san!" Lettuce ordered.

The Mew leader squeezed her eyes shut, releasing her grip on the Chimera's leg. Air rushed up around her. This was the moment, the very instant where he was supposed to come. Now was the time where he was supposed to catch her as he always had before. The Blue Knight was her savior, and he had never let her down before.

But there was a first for everything.

Lettuce's petite form cushioned her fall, although the impact made the air escape the girl's lungs with a 'whoosh'.

"Are you alright, Ichigo-san?" She asked meekly, wincing.

Ichigo let out a relieved laugh, nodding as she pulled herself up to her feet. She wobbled slightly, but she managed not to fall again.

She turned around just in time to see the light from Pudding's Inferno envelope the creature. The ginger glow emitted a flash before it settled into a jello-like state around the Chimera. Mint lowered the girl to the ground, a look of relief washing over her features as her feet touched the earth. Carrying Pudding must have been exhausting for her small wings, especially for an extended period of time.

The Chimera's encased form imploded with a flash of light, revealing a small alien parasite in its place. The jellyfish-like parasite floated through the air before being caught by Masha, whom devoured it eagerly.

The girls regrouped, panting and grinning from the fight. A silence stretched, and in everyone's eyes a question could be seen that no one dared to ask. Where was the Blue Knight?

_[ Neither do I. ]_ Kisshu agreed.

The girl pursed her lips, averting her eyes to Masha, who floated contently beside her. There was something different about him. She wasn't sure what exactly, though now that she recalled, she could remember Ryou had been working on something that one day that he had asked her about the mark on her palm. Maybe it had been Masha.

She sighed.

"We can't just give up."

"Look, it was a great idea. But he's not showing. We can't just stay out here fighting Chimeras until he decides to grace us with his presence." Mint reasoned.

"She's right." Lettuce said softly.

"Pudding doesn't mind! Fighting Chimeras is fun, na no da!" Pudding piped.

Ichigo groaned, running a hand through her hair.

"What do you say, Akasaka-senpai?" She inquired into the ear bud.

There was a light stir of static, and then the older male's voice came in.

"_Ichigo, we have a problem."_

All of the girls exchanged perplexed looks.

"_There seems to be a rising number of Chimeras in an area south of the city. Oh, wait…"_

Ichigo worried her lip, hanging on the silence.

"…_alright. Oh, god. Ryou, pull out the rural maps."_

_~ What's going on over there? ~_

_[ Your scientist and his friend know more than I do. I'm not exactly trained to understand computers like Pai does. ]_

_~ Enlighten me! ~_

_[ Okay, well, from what I'm hearing, it sounds as though there are a ton of Chimeras popping up all over the maps. They're coming in out of nowhere. His screen looks like somebody puked neon dots all over it. ]_

Ichigo swallowed, _~ Oh, god. ~_

_[ Don't worry, honey. You have been keeping the area you're in pretty clean so far, so you should be safe there right now. It's just the surrounding areas… ]_

She released a breath.

"_Okay, I'm back. Ichigo, this isn't good. It looks like the aliens are doing their attack right now. We didn't expect them to do it this early. We don't even have time to evacuate the city."_

Expressions of horror passed over the Mews' faces. Lettuce let out what sounded like a choked sob.

"What about our families?" Ichigo blurted.

"_Ryou and I will start calling people immediately. Ryou's sending the data of the where the Chimera numbers are to Masha right now. He should be able to lead you to the right places."_

_[ I'm coming. ]_

She didn't have time to protest. The air quivered above them, and Kisshu's form came into view.

"_I'll keep you informed of what's going on. Kis- oh, he's already with you?"_

"Yes."

"_Good. Worrying about his comrades seeing him now is unnecessary. They've already launched an attack."_

"Understood," Ichigo replied, "We'll go immediately."

* * *

_**A shorter update? Yes. But I have a valid reason. The next few chapters will be wrapping this story up. We've reached the beginning of the end, my friends. So the next few chapters will be much longer, and more intense. However, there will be a sequel, and I promise it'll be good.**_

_**I have news. I'm going to be starting a Shugo Chara fanfic. I love the anime, and I've been inspired to do so. SO, I'm thinking about using this idea but in Shugo Chara (Amu and Ikuto). Give me feedback. :)**_

_**Whitewolfffy~**_


	23. Chapter 23

**~ Chapter Twenty-Three ~**

It didn't take very long for Masha to find an infested site. Chimeras were pouring in, and Ichigo feared more than anything that they would be overwhelmed. Within mere moments each Mew was fighting their own battles. Teaming up was out of the question since it would take too long.

Kisshu refused to leave Ichigo, and the only distance he would allow was scarce. She was beginning to depend more and more on the training he had offered her in their time together.

Ichigo let out a cry, pulling back her hand only to bury it in the Chimera's distorted features. It fizzled into nothing, leaving behind only a foul smell and a jelly-like parasite. Masha even seemed to be growing tired with all the collecting he was being forced to do. He floated over and devoured it soundly. Ichigo lifted her arm, wiping the sweat from her forehead with a deep sigh.

_[ Tired? ]_

She turned just in time to see Kisshu land lithely on the ground and roll his shoulders.

_~ I'll manage. ~_

He grinned, sweat beading on his neck and arms. He was being a lot more active than she could ever remember him being before, and she was willing to admit that it impressed her. He had the skill, undoubtedly. She just hadn't seen him wield it.

"What is that? Number thirty-four?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes, "You're counting?"

"There's nothing like playing a game to pass the time," He stated cheekily.

A loud rumble reverberated under their feet, and Kisshu ducked just in time to avoid a thick spike. A warm glow enveloped his hand before it burst forward, hitting the Chimera in a strike of energy. Ichigo blinked, her mouth forming a small 'o' in surprise.

Kisshu smirked, his brilliant amber eyes bright with pleasure.

"So, where to next?"

Soft footfalls approached her, and Ichigo turned to note Mint and Pudding's presence. The monkey Mew, as lively as she usually was, suppressed a dejected sigh. They were no closer to getting anywhere than they had been an hour before. Mint grimaced, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"We need to do something, Ichigo. This obviously isn't working. They keep coming."

Masha hovered low before stopping to rest on Ichigo's shoulder, his eyes sliding half-closed.

"Yeah, you're right. Masha is getting worn out, too."

"_There is a group forming to the west."_ Ryou relayed.

Ichigo restrained an exasperated groan, "Got it."

Lettuce and Zakuro joined them, wary and short of breath. Ichigo offered a sympathetic smile.

"Zakuro, I'm going to need you, Mint, and Pudding to group and head over to the West Subway. Kisshu, Lettuce, and I will work our way through some more of the miscellaneous areas to cut down the numbers."

The eldest girl nodded silently. Mint grinned brightly at the prospect of being by her idol's side, despite the position they were in. Pudding wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist, squeezing her in a fierce hug.

"Be careful, Ichigo onee-chan!"

"I will," She promised, ruffling the soft, golden hair fondly.

Ichigo swallowed, watching as the three ran in the direction given. She couldn't help but feel as though something was being constricted in her chest at the sight.

_[ They'll be alright. ]_ Kisshu said quietly.

_~ I know that. I just… ~_

_[ So will you, Kitten. This will not be the last time you'll see them. ]_

Lettuce lifted a hand to gently touch her friend's shoulder.

"Are you ready?"

This was not going to be the last time they'd be together. She had to be sure of that. If anything, she was less concerned over her own safety than theirs. But somehow there was a severe comfort in knowing that Kisshu would be fighting beside her.

"Kisshu," She said, "Do you remember the day you tried to train me to use that energy blast thing?"

The alien blinked slowly, "Yes."

"I want to use it and I'll need your help."

* * *

There was something almost beautiful in watching metal meet earth. The dirt rose in clouds, and the buildings crumbled down to meet it. It was a display of revolution, of starting anew. The planet seemed to nearly be helpful in the process of this destruction, willingly accepting the towering metal and wood as it collapsed in on itself. Years from now, there would be vines and growth where there were ruins. Earth was an influential planet, always changing and adapting. Where humans once walked, there would be plants rising up through pavement.

If there was anything Pai was to say about what he was doing, it was that he was doing this planet a favor. Like pigs, humans trudged through their lives, creating muck and destruction that they were only too happy to live in. It disgusted him how much they enjoyed defiling their only life source. They were ungrateful parasites.

At least his people would appreciate having clean air instead of polluting it. At least they would make use of such a rich resource.

Taruto let out a loud, escalating laugh, his eyes shining as they soaked in the destruction below their viewpoint.

"Isn't it exciting, Pai? Look at them run! They look like terrified little ants!"

"Yes." The elder alien said shortly.

Taruto's brilliant smile faded. He raised an eyebrow, pouting.

"Aren't you having fun?"

"We aren't here to play. This is business, and Deep Blue-sama's word is absolute."

The small boy rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I know! But he never said we couldn't enjoy it."

Pai's gaze was void of emotion as it flitted to Taruto's face.

"The destruction of life is never a procedure to be exalted. One should never revel in extinguishing a living existence. This is purely business, and nothing more."

The younger alien blinked in astonishment, his expression falling. He didn't like Pai to be disappointed in him. In all honesty, he had unwavering respect for the older male. But since Pai was always busy with research, he tended to look to Kisshu for influence. Of course, Kisshu was more like an annoying older brother, while Pai was the perfect idol for him to admire.

"I…I think I'll go check on the Mews to see how they're doing."

Just as he was about to materialize, Pai's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Taruto," His voice said thinly, "Don't get distracted."

And with that, all prospect of teasing a certain monkey Mew, as well as enjoying himself at all, was vanquished.

Pai remained still and silent, even far after his younger charge had left. He eyes roamed over the scene below, skirting through the carnage and the flames that licked along the streets. They froze on one area particularly as a flash of green caught his eye. The Mews had split into two groups, which he was more than pleased with. They were more solid in numbers, and the less of them there were in one area, the better.

Taruto had left to check on the second team farther to the west of the city, but from his vantage point, it was more than effortless to keep record of the first. Mew Ichigo was engaged with a tentacle Chimera – one of the many dozen weaker ones that was sent out along with the hybrids – and was quite engrossed in her own situation. A lean, skilled figure kept darting in and out of his vision, appearing and then evaporating through the air in dozens of areas to confuse the Chimeras.

His brother in arms. One of his own kind. It was sickening. But Kisshu had made his choice, and now he would die with it. There were hundreds of other lives that were more in demand than his treacherous neck. And that wasn't even the worst of it. He was laid-back, as though he were used to fighting alongside that mix-blooded girl. She was a mutated specimen, and a disgrace to his race. However, that matter would be dealt with accordingly later.

A graceful vision of sea green fixated his attention. Her expression was set in a look of strained determination and sorrow. She looked exhausted, and dirt smeared over her skin, mixing with the light layer of blood that coated her shoulder.

Pai narrowed his eyes, forcefully trying to focus on the tactics they were using. Instead they kept drifting, finding her petite, small form. There was something about that heart-shaped face, that expression, that was inexplicably fascinating. Her chest rose and fell with each intake of breath, a strand of hair falling in her face which was dotted with sweat. The water Mew tilted her head back, lifting a hand to swipe the hair back from her face.

Her eyes lifted then, an innocent gesture, only to see his figure outlined above the buildings. Pai felt her freeze almost before he saw it. Her entire body tensed visually, and he could almost feel his heart stop, too. She was looking at him. Sweet heavens, she was looking at _him_! Pai had prided himself his entire life on composure. No one could be as cool and collected as he could. And yet that pair of emerald eyes managed to unnerve him, shaking him to his core.

The girl tore away from his gaze, a deep red blooming in her cheeks that he couldn't identify. It could have had to do with the fact that she was flushed already from the exertion.

Soon, without hesitation, he'd have to pull out the project he'd been working on in secret for the past month. And when he did, no one, not even that Mew who managed to confound him, would change what was going to happen to Earth.

* * *

He hadn't shown. Through everything that they had been through in the last four hours, the Blue Knight had not come. Ichigo felt her hope drain along with her energy. Kisshu offered her his advice and help through every minute that passed, but even that wasn't enough to spur her muscles. She might have been super-human, but even heroes have their limits.

The Chimera slammed into a building, causing a portion of the wall to collapse. Lettuce let out a cry of pain as a piece flew through the air and found purchase in her side. She fell back, her features contorting in a tight grimace.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo yelled, her voice cracking.

The Mew nodded slowly, squeezing her eyes shut as she clutched at her side with one hand. Ichigo glanced back at the Chimera, slightly relieved to see that it wasn't a threat any longer. One less worry on her growing list. Kisshu curled his fingers around his target's neck, applying pressure and twisting it in a sickening fashion. There was an audible snap as its body fell lifeless to the ground and the parasite left the original host's body. They were being cut short on time, and while simply separating the parasite and leaving the victim alive was preferable, it wasn't optional every time.

He approached Ichigo, his steps notably slow. His wound was most likely not completely healed yet, either. Exhaustion was etched into his posture and his movements, and Ichigo felt concern nudge her insides.

_[ I'm okay. ]_ He assured her half-heartedly.

"How is she?" He gestured to Lettuce, wincing at the movement.

Ichigo frowned, shaking her head.

"I don't think we'll be able to hold out much longer. The other girls are near their limit, too."

Zakuro had taken full responsibility for their group and been keeping constant contact with Ichigo. It was reassuring.

"He didn't come." Kisshu said, reading her mind once again.

Ichigo resisted the urge to reply with something snarky. This wasn't a time to be childish, and he was only stating a truth. She hated when he was right, which unfortunately, was more often than she liked.

"We have to find the biggest wave where they are gathering." She stated stubbornly.

Kisshu raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" She snapped.

He sighed, "Isn't it obvious? Taruto and Pai wouldn't have created so many Chimeras unless they had wanted to make a scene. It's clearly a distraction. There is something bigger that they are planning."

Ichigo mentally cursed, annoyed at her own stupidity.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"We need to find Pai. Taruto is probably indulging in adding to the chaos. If anything big is going to happen, it will be initiated by Pai."

She nodded, reaching a hand out to touch his arm. A thin cut ran from the elbow to the wrist.

"Will you be alright?"

The honey in his eyes softened, causing her mouth to go dry. There was something there, even half-hidden by the grime and blood, that stirred butterflies in her stomach.

"I will always be fine, as long as I am beside you, Kitten."

Lettuce pulled herself to her feet, an uncharacteristic expression of strain on her face.

"I will join the other group. You two should confront Pai and Taruto."

Ichigo scrutinized her friend's face, "Will you be able to make it?"

The girl nodded, gesturing to her earbud.

"We'll need Masha." Kisshu said firmly.

The statement took Ichigo by surprise, and she looked at his face for a moment, unsure of the meaning behind his words.

"I saw Kisshu's friend above those buildings," Lettuce pointed, "Be careful, Ichigo-san."

"You too." She said softly, watching the girl leave.

It felt familiar, and nearly normal to say goodbye. After a beat, Ichigo looked back to Kisshu.

_~ Ready? ~_

_[ You kidding? This is my hobby. ]_

Ichigo yelped in surprise as he leaned down and scooped her up in his arms bridal-style.

_[ We'll need to be in the air for this one. ]_

* * *

**_We're almost there, guys. I know it took me a while, but I hope it was a good update. My work isn't professional by any means, and I have a LONG way to go, but my dream is to become a famous author one day. So this is practice -.-_**

**_Thanks for the loving reviews. Seriously. I wouldn't be a very happy person if it wasn't for these comments. I hope you'll continue submitting them as this story comes to a close. I tried to fix a few errors, but if there is any I missed, I apologize._**

**_Whitewolfffy~_**


	24. Chapter 24

**~ Chapter Twenty-Four ~**

Flames licked along the sides of buildings, ash caking car wind-shields that were too close to the fire. There were a few bodies in the streets, shattered glass dotting the sidewalks like snowflakes. Somewhere in the distance there was a rolling explosion, and a fresh wave of smoke curled up toward the sky. The air rippled with heat. The brashness of it made Ichigo breathless, and her hands fumbled at her throat as she struggled to suck in oxygen.

She whimpered softly, squeezing her eyes shut. There had to be some way to block out the screams and the smoke. Her throat was dry, and her lips were cracked and tasted of soot. She coughed severely, her muscles tensing with the effort.

* * *

Pai wasn't as difficult to find as they had initially thought. Kisshu's theory had been proven correctly. The closer they got to his former comrade, the fewer Chimeras they had spotted. He narrowly dodged an aerial Chimera, having teleported around it. Pai wasn't much further behind.

It was nearly ironic, the place that Pai had chose. Kisshu had nearly finished off Tokyo with the giant moth in the same spot, and perhaps that was the purpose behind the choice. Pai had been nowhere in sight, but they hadn't expected anything less. Kisshu had quietly stepped out onto the metal railing of the tower, carefully setting Ichigo on her feet.

"I knew you would figure it out," A familiar voice stated, "But you're late."

Kisshu inclined his head, folding his arms over his chest as he inspected Pai's tall, still figure. The older alien's face remained a passive mask. He hovered, a shadow against the horizon.

"So, where is it?" Kisshu hollered.

"What are you inferring?"

He laughed harshly, "Come now, Pai. You spent this entire time planning and trying to distract us. You and I both know there is a reason behind it."

The other male answered with silence that only he was infamous for. After a moment he turned his head, lifting his eyes to the tower.

"It's too late for redemption, Kisshu. If you wished for some sort of reconciliation here, then you will be disappointed."

"I'm here for the Mews; for the humans."

The corner of Pai's mouth twitched, and Ichigo imagined that perhaps he would've frowned.

"I gained that knowledge from the view I attained here. I see you've shown them how to efficiently dispose of the Chimeras."

Kisshu's hands clenched, "Stop it, Pai. Enough with the distractions! Where is this big project? Where is your trump card?"

Pai spoke lowly, "There is no purpose in distracting you anymore. It is already finished. I only need to release it now."

Ichigo spun around, her eyes darting over her surroundings.

"You're simple-minded, Mew Ichigo. I wouldn't leave something so precious lying about."

There was something eerie about the atmosphere as Pai observed them quietly. Ichigo could nearly feel the hairs on the back of her neck rising. His eyes moved to Kisshu, running over his form with an emotion that closely resembled regret – though it disappeared nearly as fast as it had come.

Ichigo followed his hand as it moved to his neck. He pulled out a cord, a small, clear vial dangling from it. A soft, pulsing blue light shown through the vial, and Ichigo could feel a sense of familiarity prick at the back of her memory. She had seen that light from somewhere. Kisshu tensed beside her, and in her peripheral vision she could see his jaw flex.

Pai grimaced, holding his free hand out, palm up. A soft light flickered over it as a jelly-like parasite materialized. Ichigo's stomach dropped, realization dawning on her. The vial held a soul.

"I truly didn't think it would come to this, but sacrifices must be made."

Kisshu seethed, "Whose soul does that belong to, Pai?"

Ichigo could hear a distant ringing in her ears. Something wasn't right.

"Deep Blue-sama does not exist without a host. I learned only recently of this, and how his condition closely resembles and is compatible with that of the parasites we use. He must have a host to be, and without one, he is powerless. Without my knowledge he had already found a host on Earth while we were preoccupied with trying to break down the Mews. This wouldn't have been so much of an issue, if it wasn't for the disposition his host was in,"

"Humans are so easily swayed emotionally. His host was infatuated with a human girl, coincidentally the same girl whom you have fawned over and abandoned your race for. These strong emotional ties effortlessly were influential, and Deep Blue-sama was finding himself in a complicated situation. Because of these emotional ties between the human host and the girl, Deep Blue-sama's power was starting to be shaped into something of a force of protection and possessive need for this girl. He was becoming a completely separate entity – someone that we have come to know as the 'Blue Knight'."

Pai sighed, his hand moving to open the vial.

"My research has not been unfruitful. I began to realize that Deep Blue-sama's potential and purpose for us coming here were beginning to diminish rapidly. While Deep Blue-sama is undoubtedly powerful, he has little control over his emotions, precisely like the hosts he has inhabited. His power will be of no use to us if he continues to struggle with intelligent entities."

"What did you do to Aoyama-kun?" Ichigo yelled, her chest constricting.

"His soul had bonded tightly into Deep Blue-sama's. I had no choice but to withdraw his along with Deep Blue-sama's."

The Blue Knight's absence, Aoyama's distance, the extensive distractions the aliens had planned – they all weaved an undeniable connection. She wouldn't have known when Aoyama had disappeared, because it was highly likely it had been during or after she had. This whole time she'd been suspecting that Pai had conjured up some kind of monster Chimera made up of _her_ blood. But how could she have been so stupid? It had never been about her. It had been about an inconvenience for the aliens, and a swift way to take the Mew Aqua and crush the Mews while they were at it. Deep Blue was an inconvenience as long as he was allowed to run wild, and Pai had found a way to wield his power in the most efficient way possible. In a twisted way, she admired him.

Kisshu was stiff beside her, his eyes frozen on the vial. They both knew that there would be no time, and neither one would reach Pai quick enough. Kisshu could teleport, but so could Pai. And that's exactly what he had predicted. The older alien was far too intelligent.

_~ What are we going to do now? ~_ She whispered.

_[ More than one sacrifice will have to be made. ]_

A lump formed in Ichigo's throat. Her dream from so many nights ago came back now – the masked dancer's urgent voice, the sword erupting from his chest, the words that he had spoken under his breath as he had pushed her into the void. It held clarity now that she hadn't seen before.

_~ I'll have to do it, won't I? ~_ She said softly.

His slender hand slid into hers gently. Kisshu didn't speak, though he didn't have to. She knew what he meant. She hadn't expected to return home today, anyway.

_~ You'll have to make the parasite. ~_

Kisshu's hand slipped out of hers, leaving hollowness behind that she hadn't known before. A light glow filled his palm momentarily; a parasite similar to Pai's appearing in his palm. It was astonishing how simple the creature looked, considering that it would be the last thing she'd ever feel.

She reached for it, but Kisshu pulled his hand away. He gestured to her with his free hand.

_~ Hand me your ear bud and Masha. ~_

Ryou would probably be relieved that they weren't lost forever, considering how much time he had spent on them, she mused bitterly. She reached into her pocket, feeling the familiar coolness of the bell brush against her fingers as she reached for Masha's keychain. She had nearly forgotten that she had taken it from her house. Ichigo fished the keychain out of her pocket, leaving the bell. She pulled the ear bud out of her ear, handing both to Kisshu hesitantly.

The corners of his mouth tipped slightly in a sad smile, issuing a deep pain in her chest. Kisshu held the parasite out toward her. It was an offering, a mark that he knew she wouldn't forget. Even if her memory would peak to a point and then vanish after this moment, it would stay in his forever. The Bond would make sure of that.

It felt warm in her hand – something she hadn't expected. It looked rather squishy and smooth, and instead there was a soft, feathery texture to it. If she had been the person she was two months before, she would probably have been crying now. Her mouth felt dry, and her soul numb; she didn't believe she had any tears left for herself.

_~ You'll have to put it in me. I don't know how to. ~_

Kisshu spoke softly, his voice thick with an emotion she couldn't quite place, _[ I know. ]_

His pale hand reached forward, pushing into her line of vision.

Somehow she could feel the vial tilt in Pai's hand. It caught motionless inside of her, the crystalline blue slipping out of the glass and falling. She could almost feel it contact the parasite, the atmosphere shift.

_His eyes were amber, like a warm honey. She could remember how sweet it tasted, his lips as equally delicious as his gaze. His mouth grazed over her skin, cool breath puffing against her neck. There was something singularly beautiful in watching his movements, graceful and lithe – inhuman._

Brilliant blue flashed across her vision, pausing for a heartbeat before erupting in another wave of hot air. Her body didn't belong to her anymore. It was distorting, shifting into something unrecognizable. Red, blistering agony rattled through her bones, splitting joints and muscles.

_His laugh ran over her spine, conjuring something deeper, beneath the skin. He always managed to redirect her senses into a pattern that she herself didn't understand. He bent her into his childish needs, taking from her what he wanted, and leaving her empty and hollow. He alone filled her._

Pain had broken her, and power had mended her. It was cold here in this dark, desolate place – this isolated isle of power, insanely indestructible. Here, she was untouchable. She was a fiend of power, of wrath and every other embodiment of fear.

The world around her faltered.

_She could hear the footsteps, the words said, echoing distantly. His form was growing faint. Ichigo reached out, her hands stretching and seeking his warmth. _

The Chimera was larger than anything she had ever seen before. Its image was disfigured, blurring along the edges. It twisted its large head toward her. She could feel its eyes on her before she could see them.

'_A pair of dark, warm eyes watched her cautiously. Underneath the surface there rested a fierce, protective man. Ichigo lifted her hand toward that gaze, and just as suddenly, it was gone. Silence consumed the atmosphere around her.'_

He was there. She could sense him in those eyes, watching her, waiting. Her guardian, her enemy, her first love. He was there.

She had become the monster. Through some twisted way, she had become the creature that would tear them both apart. After what would take place here, she wouldn't want to return to humanity anyway. She wouldn't be able to face herself.

She couldn't think. It was growing harder to see.

Ichigo. Was that even her name anymore?

_[ I'm still here, honey. I'm not going anywhere. ]_

The voice pushed through the infected remains of her mind. The parasite had crushed everything – her memories, her reasoning. Still, a foreign presence surfaced through.

The creature lurched toward her. Her talons sank into its skull, drawing hot, pulsing blood that made her scales slick. A low, rumbling growl rose in her throat.

_A smile broke across her mother's face as she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist. Small moments of affection were few and precious as she had grown older. Her mother's hair was soft, and she smelled as though she had been baking. Cookies._

It rolled its weight into her, retching and jerking in her grasp. Its jaws found purchase and it buried its fangs in her side. She roared in pain.

_[ Remember what I told you. Find its weak spot. Don't go for the obvious. ]_

Weakness. Yes, this was a word she recognized. It was weaker than her, as everything should be. She was built for power, and this was no different than crushing a worm. This creature would bend to her will.

She arched her neck before darting forward, closing in on the jugular. A large, round eye settled on her in that moment, and she hesitated. This was Aoyama, not a monster. _She_ was a monster.

It took advantage and fell on her, tearing into her broad, thick chest. She cried out mentally, anguish ripping through her middle.

_The chandelier shimmered, thousands of tiny stars caught in her eyes. Kisshu's hands pressed in her sides, running over her skin, eliciting giggles from her. Ichigo let out a shrill laugh, kicking her legs as tears formed in her eyes. He scooped her up into his lap and folded his arms around her. She let out a soft sigh as his lips pressed against her forehead. This moment was beautiful, and so was he. Someday she hoped that she could appreciate the way he loved her._

There was nothing around her. It was just her and Aoyama now, or whatever this creature was. Her eyes were so acute that it was impossible to not see the blood – the inhuman thing that he had become. But inside she could only see those dark brown eyes, that radiant smile, that hand reaching out toward her. Perhaps that would be her downfall.

_[ You can't give in, Ichigo. You have to destroy him. He's not a person anymore, and he doesn't know you. ]_

It hurt. She couldn't imagine a more human-like emotion than this pain. It wasn't physical, yet it tore at her insides with a fierceness that rivaled the wounds she had attained.

The little voice that had irritated her for so long before was soft. It said, _"Give in to the parasite. It knows what blood it wants."_

It wasn't like she'd return to normal after this. It wasn't like she'd see her parents again, or argue with Ryou. She'd never sit in school again, complaining about the tests and napping through most of them. After this, she'd never be a Mew again. She wasn't sure whether that was something she would regret or not.

There was only one thing she would regret. Letting Aoyama's soul be used to kill hundreds of innocent people. That was something he would never allow, whether he was a Mew or not. He loved this planet.

Her body knew what it wanted – what the parasite wanted. Her tail whipped around, the spines burying in the Chimera's eye sockets. It withdrew its hold on her side, wailing as it fell back. Her vision grew dim as she launched herself at its face.

The darkness wasn't as cold as she had first thought. It was almost warm, a silken web that spun, and spun, and spun…

– _further downstream, lapping at the banks. The water foamed, crashing over the rocks as it snaked in steady, blue ribbons. His laugh trilled, as beautiful and clear as the water that pooled around her ankles. It made her want to laugh, too._

She slipped deeper, still. Farther down, she sank into the velvet, the solitude. It was coiling around her like an infant in a womb, and the closed space felt comforting and firm.

_Don't forget_, the voice said.

As if she'd remember. As if she had a soul that belonged to her. As if she was a person, and not a monstrosity.

The voice was retarded, and obviously a figment of whatever was left of her mundane imagination. The silence felt good, and it was getting easier to just forget. Empty space didn't hurt, and Ichigo was tired of pain. She had relinquished her body and her mind to the parasite, the power that would save her planet. If she got out of control once the Chimera beast was dead, Kisshu would take care of her. Whatever was out there wasn't her anymore, and he would end the creature she had become. She had been the hero, and she had sacrificed.

So, she deserved peace. Right?

The memories, or pieced images that had been rolling through her mind before had slowed, and now the quiet devoured her. There was something she longed for, but she couldn't quite remember it. She was tired, and it was comfortable here.

_Don't forget. _It urged again.

Forget? Forget what?

'_Kisshu had returned to a somewhat solemn state, which never failed to surprise her. His lean figure fell toward her, and almost too suddenly, his mouth descended on hers. Kisshu's kiss was gentle, his lips carefully meshing with her own. It stirred something inside of her as they moved leisurely, urging a reaction from her. Ichigo flushed, her eyes slipping shut briefly as she struggled to respond. It was as though all of her senses had shut down, the only intelligible thing being taste. She could taste him on her mouth, a strong, exotic taste that she had only detected in his scent. Yes, like cinnamon.'_

Ichigo stirred as the memory surfaced.

'_Suddenly she could see herself through his eyes, the feeling of being pulled inside overwhelming. Deep pink eyes gazed back at her, clouded-over and absent. The girl's complexion was smooth, a silken surface that seemed to invite touch. Her lips were rosy, parted slightly. The quickened breaths were just barely audible, ears twitching at every sound.__'_

The warmth of the void constricted slightly, and Ichigo felt the smallest hint of discomfort.

'_She turned slowly, catching Zakuro's eyes as she did. The girl's expression remained stoic, and Ichigo stepped toward the doors. Her feet felt like lead the further she drew away from them. She could hear Pudding's broken voice behind her as her hand touched the smooth wood._

"_Pudding doesn't need to cool-off, Ichigo-chan! Pudding loves you! Don't leave!"'_

… "_It isn't meant to be easy." _The voice whispered.

Memories weren't supposed to reach her here, and neither was pain. So why did she feel so out of place now? Why did she feel as though there was something she was missing?

Perhaps her soul was restless, and not quite as ready to let go as her mind was.

_[ What goes in must come out. ]_

There was that voice again, but it was different from the one in her mind. Something told her that it was because this was his voice.

She was being pulled up, and the darkness was pushing her out. Reality was rushing up to meet her, and somehow the hole she had buried her mind in wasn't solid anymore. Light blinded her and Ichigo snapped back almost audibly.

Blood. It was everywhere. Copper filled her nose when she inhaled, making her nearly dizzy from the potency of it. The smooth, crimson color coated everything. There was a shape, twisted in a sickening position that she couldn't quite pinpoint. It was caked with the awful color, too.

She was in a daze, and only leisurely rising out of it. She couldn't feel her body, but somehow she turned her head, eyes searching for something she wasn't even aware of yet.

Ichigo recognized his figure before anything else. His thin, lithe form caught her attention, just as it always had. Somehow calm had fallen over her, even if it was just for that moment. She couldn't tell how long she had been gone.

_[ Hey, Koneko-chan. ]_ Kisshu said softly.

If she had only been in a human form, she would have attached to him and never let go.

_~ Hi. ~_ She murmured.

There was a thin sheet of unease that hung over the atmosphere. Something had happened here, and she hadn't been here to witness it. Something told her she didn't want to know.

_~ Is it dead? ~ _She choked.

Kisshu grimaced, and it was then that she saw it. He was covered in it, just as everything else was. It was splattered over his entire body. The red stood in contrast against his ivory skin. In one hand he held one of his Sai – the only one that held a gem now, she noted. In the other he held a fuzzy, pink puffball on a keychain. It looked odd alongside their surroundings. Masha.

_[ Yeah, honey. You did it. ]_

Relief flooded through her in waves. At least, half of it was relief. The rest was a foreign presence that she identified as the parasite. It was still here, just as she expected.

Ichigo didn't want to acknowledge the relief. That'd be the equivalent of acknowledging the ungodly monstrosity that she had just committed. She couldn't admit to herself that she had just killed him, let alone let herself feel good about it. It was sick, and wrong.

_[ He's not dead, Ichigo. ]_

She started, _~ What? ~_

_[ Masha managed to collect his soul in time when you did it, and since he can collect and hold things inside of him, he passed it to Ryou. Don't ask me how, because I don't know. Technology is Pai's– ]_

He stumbled then, but even though he wasn't going to finish, he didn't have to. She knew what he meant.

_~ I'm so glad. ~_ She breathed.

And she meant it. Aoyama's safety had always been one of her top vows to herself, and now she had nothing to hate herself over. It was almost too unreal to comprehend, but she couldn't exactly argue since she her body was bonded with a sentient. Now she could leave without feeling guilty.

She could feel the parasite's presence imbedding itself deeper into her conscious, digging into the most personal spaces. It wouldn't be long before she lost herself again. It wasn't a possibility, it was a certain future.

The question hovered between them, but she already knew he wouldn't be the first to approach it. How do you tell someone that you're ready to take the life from their body?

_~ I'm ready, Kisshu. ~_

She would keep her voice steady, if not for herself then for him. He was strong, but she wasn't sure how firm his resolve was right now.

His expression darkened, _[ I thought you had got past lying to me, Ichigo. I can still hear your thoughts. ]_

_~ I don't want you to back off on your word. We both know you planned for this. It was the only possible solution. ~_

_[ I won't. ]_

If she had had a heart, it would have sunk.

_~ Kisshu– ~_

_[ I won't let you go. I also made a promise that I would never leave you. ]_

_~ This isn't a game anymore, Kisshu! You can't just keep acting like there are ways to cheat your way out! ~_

He paused, his lips pressing into a grim line.

_[ But there is. ]_

He lifted his hand then, but it wasn't the one holding the Sai as she expected. It was the one holding Masha.

_~ Kisshu, what are you talking about? ~_

He averted his eyes to the little keychain.

_[ I can pull the souls out of people to make Chimeras. I've done it many times before, even to you. It's about time I used it for the right reasons. ]_

Panic swelled inside of her, _~ How will making yourself into a Chimera help? ~_

_[ Think bigger, Kitten. Masha is drawn to parasites, but he isn't strong enough to take that one out of you. So, I have to help him. ]_

This was a good thing he was talking about, right? So why did he look so severe?

_[ Once I'm inside of him I'll be able to draw it out of you using both of our collecting skills. Isn't it wonderful? There is a perfect, unblemished way to save you. I've been thinking on it for a long time now, going over it again and again to make sure it would work. But I wasn't sure how I'd do it, and now I am. You'll just have to trust me. ]_

That was it. This was what he'd been planning all along, and somehow he'd managed to keep it from her. It felt as though whatever was left of her was beginning to break.

_~ Kisshu, no! You can't do that! I won't let you kill yourself for me. Please, just end it now. ~_

Was he really that dense?

_[ It won't kill me, Ichigo. I'll still be here, just inside of Masha. He will be my body. Don't you remember? He is programmed to __**hold**__ things now, to contain them. That's what he did for the Chimera that your scientist needed to study. ]_

_~ Please don't. ~_ She cried.

He smiled sadly, _[ You're being insensible. It's almost like you don't hate me. ]_

God, she wanted to hug him. She hated being caught here between existing and disappearing, so close to breaking down that it hurt. She wanted to cry, if only she had a way to. It was nearly funny in a twisted way.

_~ I don't hate you! I've never hated you. ~ _She sobbed inwardly.

Kisshu's eyes softened. His fingers flexed around the keychain.

_[ I love you, Ichigo. ]_

_~ Kisshu, please don't do this! I swear, I'll beg. ~_

He lifted the keychain, gently running his fingers over it, stroking Masha's fuzzy head. Masha stirred, and she watched in horror as he popped into full size, fully awake now.

_~ Stop! Kisshu, stop it! ~_

He let go of Masha, who floated independently, circling his tiny wings and hovering in front of the young alien. Kisshu reached toward his chest, his eyes flitting back to Ichigo. She could almost feel it start to happen without seeing it.

_~ Kisshu, __STOP__! ~_

_[ What goes in must come out. I'll take it out of you, Kitten. Trust me. ]_

She fought, pressing with all the willpower she possessed to make her body move. The parasite dug its claws into her consciousness, refusing leniency.

_**KISSHU! ~**_

….

…

..

* * *

Flames licked along the sides of buildings, ash caking car wind-shields that were too close to the fire. There were a few bodies in the streets, shattered glass dotting the sidewalks like snowflakes. Somewhere in the distance there was a rolling explosion, and a fresh wave of smoke curled up toward the sky. The air rippled with heat. The brashness of it made Ichigo breathless, and her hands fumbled at her throat as she struggled to suck in oxygen.

She whimpered softly, squeezing her eyes shut. There had to be some way to block out the screams and the smoke. Her throat was dry, and her lips were cracked and tasted of soot. She coughed severely, her muscles tensing with the effort.

He was gone, and so was the parasite. She felt weak all over, as though the life had been drained out of her. And, in a way, it had. He was gone, and so was she.

Masha's body lay a foot away from her, the energy wiped out of him from the power it took to take the parasite out of her. Even farther away was his body. It laid lifeless, blood the only color that stood out in the blur that she attempted to shake away. Ichigo pulled herself forward, clawing at the uneven floor of the tower level. She was shaking so hard the floor beneath her felt as though it were vibrating. Nausea rose in her stomach, but she pushed it back.

Masha felt real against her hands, and that alone made the tears come. She buried her face into the soiled fur, hiccups seizing her body as she cried.

_~ I can still feel you. ~_

It was so wrong that she was here and he wasn't. He had promised. And now what?

Ichigo swallowed, and her throat caught as though there was a dry, cracked lump wedged in it. She pressed the fur into her face. She wouldn't look anymore. She was tired of seeing the bodies. If she looked at his, she knew she would lose it.

There was something soft that surfaced in the back of her head. If she hadn't been paying attention, she would've thought it had come from Masha.

_[ It's no wonder. I face a near-death experience and I wake up to your hands all over me? I should do this more often. ]_

If she wouldn't have been so close to fainting, she would've laughed.

* * *

_**The next chapter will be the last one, guys. We've come so far. *wipes forehead with relief* AND I made this chapter long, too! Hope you appreciate the effort.**_

_**Most of the italics is supposed to be memories and flashes. She's out of it, y'know. So, yeah...**_

_**Thanks for reviews. They're really amazing, and I encourage you to keep them up till the end. If there are any questions, please ask. **_

_**Whitewolfffy~**_


	25. Chapter 25

**~ Chapter Twenty-Five ~**

_Dear Akasaka-senpai_,

First, I think I'm obligated to say that I apologize for not coming back at the end of the battle. You can only imagine how relieved I felt to hear that everyone was alright. Our near loss of Pudding shook the resolve of everyone, but I'm so happy to hear that she has managed to recover. In your and Ryou's hands, I don't doubt that she is already bouncing around the Café.

I know you are all wondering what happened. To be honest, I'm not exactly sure, myself. I'm not the one who really knows everything that went on up there – Kisshu does. And I'm sure the girls already informed you about his condition. You are probably also curious as to the limited feedback that you have. I didn't tell them very much, because I hope that someday I'll be able to tell you to your face. I hope that the day will come where I'll be able to come back to the Café and tell it like a story, and we can all laugh about it, like it wasn't as terrifying as the real experience had been. Like we didn't see the things that we saw.

I won't be returning Masha to you, and I'm sure you know why. I don't think Masha is even there anymore, and if he is, he is buried too deep to reach. I won't regret it, though. Kisshu is still alive, even if he's trapped. I'm sure you're eager to research it, as much as I'm eager to find a way out of this. It feels as though the dawn will never come for us. But maybe that's what a hero is. We stay in the dark so that everyone else can live in the light.

I want you to know that I'm safe. Kisshu is still present in Masha, and therefore his thoughts can still reach me. He is teaching me more every day, and we are growing stronger. I hope someday comes quickly, because I think this home-sickness isn't going to go away any time soon. I miss all of you so much. I miss my parents, too, but I have managed to keep them from worrying as much as I can. I think returning now would be the worst thing to do, and I'm sure you understand why. I can't explain away my appearance, and returning to school is pretty much unthinkable.

I tried what you said on the earbud about seeing if Kisshu can access Masha's ability to receive data from you and Ryou. It was a success! (I'm sure you already know this, because I'm responding to your letter right now…). If you were wondering why I haven't attempted at contacting you again through the device, it's because it died. I think it needs charged –laugh–.

In response to your comment in the letter – about Aoyama-kun's condition – I just want to say that I'm glad. I'm so overwhelmed with relief and joy to hear that he is perfectly healthy and back to normal. I'm also somewhat sad and happy that he doesn't remember anything. It's for the best. I don't want him to remember something like that; it would be nothing short of traumatizing.

It might surprise you to hear that we are speaking with the aliens. It's a strained relationship right now, but I guess what happened to Kisshu really effected Pai deeply. It's one thing to harden yourself to the fact that you're going to end a planet, thousands of lives, and probably your brother in arms just to save your own world. But I suppose it was a whole other to find out that Kisshu is still alive, but trapped. I'm not sure what Pai's thoughts are on it, but I _do_ know that he is currently working feverishly in his research for possible ways to transfer Kisshu to his body. Apparently Masha's collecting system isn't accustomed to holding onto a soul. So, it's a work in progress.

Give the girls my love, will you? I bet Zakuro is in charge in my absence, right? Good. She deserves that role, and I think she always did. Maybe this is a good thing that I'll be gone. I don't know how long it'll be till I come back. It could be days, it could be weeks, or months – maybe even years. I don't know. Right now I'm focusing all of my energy on training and taking care of Kisshu. He's taken care of me for so long, I think it's the least I can do. I want Kisshu to return to normal, and thanks to Pai, his body is being very carefully preserved until we can find a way.

I will find a way to bring him back. Maybe when someday comes, Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai will be there, too. I like to think so. I like to think that Aoyama-kun's ideal vision wasn't too far away from becoming reality. We just have to make it happen.

Aoyama-kun was right. Every life is precious, no matter who it belongs to. I will continue guarding these precious lives. So, save my uniform for me at the Café, won't you?

Love,

Ichigo Momomiya

P.S. Kisshu humbly requests that Ryou installs a music system, as well as lips on Masha.

* * *

_**This probably wasn't what you expected for a last chapter, huh? Well, I wasn't going to give you a definite end! You want a sequel – right? If you do, please include that in your review. Lol**_

_**I tried so hard to keep them in character, and the character development was definitely the worst of it. I hope nobody was disappointed. A few mistakes were pointed out to me in reviews, and I'd like to thank those of you who told me. This helps me to refine and improve my writing, and you won't be able to comprehend what your help has done for me. I will go back and fix as many things as possible! I hope all the questions that rose in the story were answered, and if they were not, please PM me. **_

_**I **__**will**__** be an author one day. Whether I'll be famous or not, who knows? But it's my dream. And Fanfiction, you readers, and practicing is definitely helping me get there.**_

_**I would like to thank every single person out there who reviewed/followed this story. I realize that it's a long and lengthy list, but I'm going to try my best to acknowledge every one of you. If you've reviewed – even if it was only once! – you will be included. I promised , let it begin. **_

_**Virtual cupcakes are awarded to the following reviewers:**_

__**mew mew 124, Breezyfeather, Mew Mew Frost, ravynedoom, mewmewlightning, ByakuganHyuuga360, Ciel Phantomhive's Kitten, Misaki-Kaneko,** Serenity** Williams, MoonSparrow, MegassaTheBomber, CailtlinXcowz, Shade O'Killer, animeguysaremylife, Jason Grey, Ally Marton, 1411zulyANDalexis, rmwhit13, MoonlightWriter101, Cherry989, mewichgo, The Akatsuki's Intern, Hatsusen, Bat-dove, 0athk33p3r and 0b1ivi0n, TartxMonkeyxStormx4-Eva, lil' fayri grrl, starfirewinx, the sun will always shine, , ManyNamesMember, liondancer17, dark shadowed rose, Just Cy, xxxIloveKISSHUxxx, Stara-chi, AmazingNicole93, okami hiraki yami, MewMewCandii, newmew4you, .0, AnimeRoxx, freakyvampirecatgirl, kisshu-ichigo, KisshuGirl101, Mew Bubblegum, lady sesshomaru-sama, KanamexYuuki fan, DimentiLOL, PleaseInsertUsername, pinkpaws-marauder, LightningStar 0.o, ZoXon, lovexserah, Kisshu's Kitty, Ella Lola, qwiksylver, lalule, That Alice Girl x, Silentcries24, amba gurl, Dreamgirl2007, OsuwariKagome, Shiro Anubis, Mastress Tessa, xXSpiritedXXAwayXx, Fallen 101567, DutchyPuppy, BlackRoseSpuffyFan, Taeniaea, Shadow Kitsune67, anime-dark-fairy, x-ghostgirl-x, Layaenchantix101, Numbuh 5, LimitedEternity, TheGirlWithTheOnyxRose, MakenshiCrona, Sukiya62, Mew Ayame-chan, MewHarukoxLovesxZelda, BrokenRose999, xxXDreamFan98Xxx, Kisa Kisshu, G Money-chan, Nightshadowmidnight, kingdomhearts4evar, CelticLily, spiderswantmetotapdance, TheShadowsInTheNight, Hope Diamond, chibijaxie, JuneFiction909, Rock The Rain, catty12, Oktarin, The-Cheshire-Neko, CheshireGirl-106, StormDragon666, Skye Wolfe, Pink Midnight Angel, HaloToxin, Etoile of the twilight, Doodlez1996, KyomotoSora, mysticalwater, michiko-naoki, Akarui Nightshade, Animelover4798, Micchu-TheVamp, and christinapop2**

_**To StormDragon666, I want to thank you specifically for the review you gave me. It was long, but it was exactly what I needed. You really touched me with how thorough it was, and the things you said. So, thank you.**_

_**Holy cow! That was a lot of names to sift through Lol. I know there were so many more. According to my story's stats in 'traffic', there were over a thousand hits - if not more than that. So to every one of you out there that read but remained silent, thank you still. And to all anonymous reviewers as well, you are not over-looked.**_

_**This has been an amazing experience, and nearly after a year, it's finally finished. Thank you for staying to read.**_

__**WATCH OUT FOR THE** **SEQUEL!**

_**Whitewolfffy~**_

__**PUSH DAT** **BUTTON!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_ATTENTION!_**_**  
**_

_**The sequel to Hearing Voices has been released. It is called 'Breaking Barriers', and may be found on my profile or the TMM section. Enjoy :)**_


End file.
